Sumergido en el más dulce sueño
by Bet-hana
Summary: Lenalee conoce a un tímido chico en su primer día de clases. Un año después se lo vuelve encontrar, pero algunas cosas han cambiado. Descubre cómo se conocieron Allen y Lenalee en esta historia de amor, drama y comedia. (U.A.)
1. Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos

**Disclaimer: El anime/manga de D. Gray-man al igual que sus personajes, no me pertenecen, son de la Autora Katsura Hoshino**

"-...-" Es para los diálogos entre los personajes

" _Cursiva_ " Es para los pensamientos

 **CAPITULO I**

" **¿RECUERDAS CUANDO NOS CONOCIMOS?"**

Ha pasado tiempo desde la primera vez que nos vimos, ¿Lo recuerdas? Éramos muy diferentes en ese entonces. Antes de ti, mis mañanas eran siempre iguales, aburridas. Día tras día me levantaba muy temprano para ayudar a mi hermano mayor con el desayuno, él siempre terminaba por quemarlo todo, era un desastre, la cocina nunca fue su fuerte.

Nuestros padres fallecieron en un accidente cuando era muy chica, mi hermano se hizo cargo de mí y de la casa, hacía lo mejor que podía y eso es algo que siempre admiré de él.

Pero esa mañana…

Estaba terminando de peinarme, cuando un olor a quemado llego a mi nariz _"Nii-san debe estar cocinando…"_ Fue lo primero que pasó por mi mente, salí de mi cuarto para inspeccionar.

-Buenos días, Komui Nii-san – Le dije mientras bajaba las escaleras y me acercaba a la cocina. Aun me sentía algo adormilada, me frote los ojos en un intento por terminar de despertarme.

\- Buenos días mi Lenalee, ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy? ¡Mira! Hice hotcakes para desayunar – Me dijo con una gran sonrisa, pero detrás de él pude ver humo negro saliendo del sartén, ahora sabia de donde provenía el olor a quemado de hace rato…

-¡Nii-san! ¡Algo se está quemando!- Mi hermano apago rápidamente la estufa, era uno de sus hot cakes que ya lleva tiempo expuesto al sartén.- No te preocupes, Nii-san, yo terminare de hacer el resto del desayuno, mientras tu terminas de arreglarte ¿Esta bien?- Komui aun llevaba puestas sus pantuflas de conejito rosa y el cabello desarreglado, por lo que sólo me miró un momento, sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, para después salir de la cocina y dirigirse a su cuarto.

Veinte minutos más tarde, nos habíamos sentado a tomar nuestro desayuno, la mitad de los hot cakes, estaban medio quemados, pero no sabían tan mal. Mi hermano salió más temprano de lo habitual ese día.

-Me iré antes a la academia Lenalee, tengo que revisar que todo esté listo para la ceremonia de los alumnos de primer ingreso, nos vemos más tarde- Me dio un beso en la frente, tomo su maletín y se dirigió hacia la puerta, volteó a verme por última vez antes de marcharse – ¡Suerte en tu primer día de clases!- Me sonrió para después salir.

Ese día ingresábamos al primer semestre de la escuela media superior, mi hermano era el subdirector de la reconocida "Academia Hoshino" que había sido fundada por la familia más rica y poderosa de Japón. Al principio yo no estaba interesada en entrar a esa escuela, pero mi hermano insistió tanto _"Tengo que estar contigo Lenalee, tengo que protegerte de esos pulpos"_ (Así le llamaba él a los chicos que se me acercaban) fue lo que dijo. Y al final terminé aceptando…

No es como si fuera la gran cosa, es verdad que era una de las escuelas más grandes de Tokyo, con profesores altamente calificados y que además se decía que la comida y los uniformes eran de lo mejor que había por aquí. Mi hermano me comentó una vez, que los uniformes eran diseñados y elaborados por el departamento de ciencias de la misma escuela y que incluso tenia detalles en plata, cosa que comprobé el día que fui a recoger el mío, los botones del saco tenían un hermoso grabado y efectivamente, eran de plata.

Creo que, lo que realmente la hacía tan "peculiar" era precisamente que los miembros de la familia más rica del país estudiaban ahí, además de otras personas importantes. Me incomodaba el hecho de tener que tratar con ese tipo de gente, pero en la medida de lo posible, procuré mantenerme apartada de ellos.

-¡Bien! Estoy lista – Una vez terminé de meter las cosas a mi bolsa, salí de casa, tenía algo de tiempo, por lo que podían andar con calma.

El camino a la escuela no era tan largo, sólo tenía que caminar unas tres cuadras, subir por una pequeña colina y un poco más adelante se encontraba la entrada a la academia.

Mientras subía por esa colina, me preguntaba ¿Cómo sería la ceremonia de ingreso? ¿Qué clase de profesores tendríamos? Pensaba en esas cosas cuando pude ver un enorme y hermoso árbol de cerezos justo al final de la pendiente. Se podía apreciar una magnifica vista de la ciudad desde ahí, el aire se paseaba entre mis largos cabellos, cuando me percaté que había un maletín y un saco arrumbados cerca del tronco, me acerqué para ver mejor.

Era el típico maletín café que los estudiantes comúnmente usaban para ir a la escuela y el saco era azul oscuro con los emblemas de la Academia Hoshino. Cuando quise acercarme más para poder levantar el saco, sentí como una sombra aparecía detrás de mí por lo que instintivamente volteé de inmediato, para mi sorpresa, mis ojos se encontraron con tus grandes y hermosos ojos grises azulados, que me miraban sorprendidos detrás de esos enormes lentes.

Tu cabello era tan blanco como la nieve y tu tez casi pálida. Te encontrabas colgando del árbol, agarrado con tus dos manos de la rama más baja, apenas si te elevaba unos 20 o 30 cm del suelo.

La sorpresa fue tal, que apenas reaccioné, quise dar un paso hacia atrás pero no me percaté de que uno de mis pies se había enredado con el maletín y resbalé. Lancé un pequeño grito de susto y cerré con fuerza mis ojos al sentir que caía, pero antes de tocar suelo, pude sentir como un esbelto pero fuerte brazo había logrado rodearme por la cintura, evitando que cayera contra el piso.

Cuando me sentí un poco más segura y recuperé el equilibrio, abrí lentamente mis ojos. Y Ahí estaban de nuevo esos hermosos ojos grises que entonces me miraron preocupados.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Lo siento, creo que te espanté, no fue mi intención… - Te disculpaste _"Qué chico tan extraño"_ pensé, pero no sé por qué, sentía tanta sinceridad en tus palabras que te creí.

\- De-Descuida, estoy bien… Gracias por evitar que cayera – Te miré un poco avergonzada, por la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos, tú aun me sujetabas de la cintura. Te diste cuenta de aquella posición tan incómoda que me soltaste rápidamente y desviaste la mirada un poco sonrojado.

Ya más tranquila, pude verte mejor. Tus mechones lacios y alborotados llegaba hasta el final de tu nunca, tu fleco cubría gran parte de tu rostro al igual que los lentes, me pareció haber visto algo en tu ojo izquierdo, pero no logré ver bien. Tu cuerpo me pareció tan esbelto que no daba la impresión de ser fuerte, no eras mucho más alto que yo, quizás sólo algunos centímetros más.

-E-Eh este… - Tu mirada tímida, pasaba de un lado al otro al sentirte observado.

-Hm ¿Que hacías trepado en el árbol?- Pregunté algo curiosa.

\- ¿Eh? Ahh eso… Bueno, es que estaba bajando algo que se había atorado en una de las ramas, je je je - Reías nervioso mientras pasabas tu mano por detrás de tu cabeza

-Hmm… _"En serio que chico tan extraño"_ -Te miré escéptica, pero parecías una buena persona, así que simplemente sonreí amable y tú te sonrojaste un poco ante el gesto. –Por tu uniforme, asumo que vas en la Academia Hoshino, ¿En qué semestre vas?-Finalmente pregunté, para romper un poco la tensión.

-Voy en primer semestre ¿Y tú? - Preguntaste tímido.

\- También voy en primer semestre – _"¡Lo sabía! Un chico tan despistado como tú, tendría que estar en primer semestre" - P_ or cierto, ya casi es hora de entrar, si nos quedamos más tiempo aquí llegaremos tard…- No termine de decir.

-¡LEENALEEEE-CHAN! –Alguien me había llamado y agarrado del brazo estrepitosamente, era Sachiko. Una chica de cabello castaño hasta los hombros y ojos cafés, quien me miraba animosa.

Conocí a Sachiko el día que fui a recoger mi uniforme, platicamos un rato, intercambiamos números de celular y nuestros e-mails. Nos volvimos muy buenas amigas desde entonces, a pesar de nuestras personalidades tan diferentes, ella era demasiado extrovertida, pero muy amable y cariñosa.

-¡Buenos días, Lenalee-chan! ¿No estas emocionada? Hay que darnos prisa, ¡Vamos! O llegaremos tarde- Me haló del brazo y nos marchamos hacia la Academia.

Eché un último vistazo hacia atrás para verte mientras era llevada (casi a la fuerza) por mi amiga. Tú mirabas hacía mi divertido y sonreías, me pareció ver que decías algo, pero no pude alcanzar a escucharte bien por la distancia, te sonreí y continúe con mi camino.

No pude saber tu nombre y aun que te perdí de vista en ese entonces, mantenía la esperanza de volverte a encontrar.

Continuara…

¡Hola! Soy Bet, muchas gracias por leer el primer capítulo de "Sumergido en el más dulce sueño" Espero que te haya gustado. Este es el primer fan fic que escribo, no tengo mucha experiencia haciendo fics, pero me esforzaré mucho para ir mejorando :D

Quedo un poco corto este capítulo, pero prometo que los demás serán más largos. Aun no tengo resueltas varias cosas con respecto a la historia, por lo que conforme vaya avanzando veremos qué pasa ;) (También acepto sugerencias, solo no me pidan matar a Allen porque eso si no me atrevería a hacer jajaja xD)

Originalmente, cree este fic con el propósito de hacer un doujinshi, cuando tenga listas las primeras ilustraciones se las compartiré para que puedan verlas.

Y bueno, por ultimo quiero agradecer especialmente a Onee-chan Sakura Zala-Sensei, quien me está ayudando y enseñando el fino arte de hacer fanfics xD ¡Mil gracias Onee-chan! Sin ti ya me hubiera aventado del puente xD También le agradezco al Señor Ibarra, quien no tiene cuenta en fanfiction y quizás nunca se pase a leer mi fic… pero me ha ayudado mucho revisando mis originales y dándome ideas para la historia (Si algún día quieren secuestrar a alguien para que les diga que pasa después con la historia es a él, él sabe que sigue más adelante xD)

¡Gracias! ¡Por favor, Acompáñame hasta el final de "Sumergido en el más dulce sueño"!

Nos estamos leyendo 3


	2. Nos volveremos a encontrar

**CAPITULO II**

" **NOS VOLVEREMOS A ENCONTRAR"**

" _No pude saber tu nombre y aun que te perdí de vista en ese entonces, mantenía la esperanza de volverte a encontrar"._

Durante la ceremonia de ingreso de mi primer semestre en la escuela media superior, conocí a un tímido joven cerca de uno de los árboles de cerezo que están de camino a la academia, mi encuentro con aquel joven había sido inesperado…

No tuvimos oportunidad de presentarnos correctamente en ese entonces, nos separamos sin siquiera saber nuestros nombres y aun que esperaba encontrarte de nuevo después de la ceremonia o durante la primer semana se clases, no fue así. La escuela era muy grande y con tantos alumnos que resultaba una búsqueda muy difícil y casi imposible, sin embargo anidaba en mí la esperanza de volverte a ver.

Desde entonces ha pasado un año, ahora cursaba el tercer semestre. En primero fui nombrada delegada de la clase gracias a mis notas, si bien no era muy buena con algunas materias, estudiaba mucho. También salía ocasionalmente con mis amigas, Sachiko y yo tuvimos la suerte de estar en el mismo grupo hasta entonces, en segundo semestre conocimos a Lou Fa, una chica introvertida, de baja estatura con unos grandes y redondos lentes que siempre amarraba su larga y oscura melena en dos trenzas.

-Buenos días Sachiko-chan, Lenalee-chan- Se acercó a nosotras Lou Fa, quien recién iba entrando al salón de clases.

-¡Woaa Lou Fa! Nos volvió a tocar juntas este semestre ¡Genial!- Sachiko estaba muy animada esa mañana, por lo general siempre lucia así cada inicio de semestre. Yo solté una pequeña risita, la verdad es que también me emocionaba poder estar junto a mis amigas un semestre más.

Lou Fa tomó asiento junto a Sakicho, yo estaba sentada delante de ellas, nuestros lugares daban a la venta. Mis amigas y yo platicábamos tranquilamente mientras esperábamos que las clases comenzaran, pero la ruidosa voz de cierto chico se hizo presente interrumpiendo con nuestra conversación…

-¡Oiii Lenaleee! ¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, eh? ¡Estamos en la misma clase este semestre!- Un chico pelirrojo con la melena alborotada que siempre llevaba una da banda para cabello y un parche negro en el ojo se había acercado a nosotras.

\- Buenos días, Lavi- Le contesté amablemente al chico que sonreía de oreja a oreja –Lavi, te presento a mis amigas, Lou Fa y Sachiko, chicas él es Lavi, un amigo que conocí el último año de secundaria- Lavi sonrío aún más después de que le presentéa mis amigas.

-¡Mucho gusto!- Contestaron Lou Fa y Sachiko, quien parecía tener un ligero rubor en las mejillas, por lo que rápidamente bajo la mirada nerviosa.

-¡Todos a sus asientos las clase ya va a comenzar!- La campana había sonado y el profesor Froi Tiedoll había entrado al salón de clases, dejó sus cosas en el escritorio y escribió en la pizarra su nombre y el nombre de la materia, todos habían ocupado ya sus asientos.

\- Mi nombre es Froi Tiedoll, este semestre les impartiré la materia de Historia del arte, el curso estará dividido en 4 módulos. Al final de cada módulo les haré un examen de… - El profesor fue interrumpido en el momento en que se abrió la puerta del salón repentinamente, todos volteamos a ver al chico peliblanco parado bajo el umbral de la puerta, tenía un brazo apoyado en el marco de ésta, parecía agitado, como si acabara de correr un maratón.

\- ¿Pue-Puedo pasar? – Dijo casi en un hilo de voz con la respiración entrecortada.

\- ¿Joven Walker? Llega usted tarde, la clase ha comenzado- Le habló el profesor desde su escritorio

\- Y-Yo, yo lo siento mucho, no encontraba el salón, tuve que atravesar media escuela corriendo…- Suplicó el chico algo avergonzado.

Desde mi lugar escuche un gritito de emoción proveniente de Lou Fa, nuestra amiga ha estado enamorada de Walker desde primer semestre. Parecía que salían corazoncitos de sus ojos y no era la única, varias chicas del salón hablaban por lo bajo entre ellas emocionadas.

Walker al igual que Lavi, era uno de los chicos más populares y cotizados de la escuela, por lo que era muy popular entre las mujeres. En ese momento pensé "¿ _Lavi y Walker en la misma clase?, Qué problema… que molestas pueden llegar ser su club de fans."_ Ya era muy molesto tener que encontrarse por los pasillos grupitos de chicas gritando por ahí cada que alguno de esos chicos "populares" pasaba.

-¿Cómo es posible que no encontrara su salón, Walker? Lleva un año en la escuela ¿Y aun se pierde? Tome asiento, pero que no se vuelva a repetir, la próxima vez no lo dejare pasar-Finalmente lo dejo entrar el profesor.

\- Gracias –Dijo el chico. Mientras Walker pasaba entre los alumnos, noté que me miró de reojo por un breve instante, luego desvió su mirada al fondo del salón donde podía ver a su mejor amigo Lavi haciéndole señas para que se sentara junto a él.

\- Ya cómprate un GPS Allen –Se burlaba el pelirrojo, mientras Allen tomaba asiento y dejaba sus cosas.

\- No es gracioso, Lavi – Contestó molesto sin voltearlo a ver, Lavi se rio al ver la expresión de su amigo, parece que le divertía mucho molestarlo.

\- ¡Silencio allá atrás! Como les decía, el curso está dividido en 4 módulos, al final de cada módulo les haré un examen de evaluación. Y al final del semestre habrá un último examen que abarcara todos los temas vistos durante el curso, el cual tendrá un valor del cuarenta por ciento sobre su calificación final, que también será promediada con tareas y exámenes parciales. Ahora saquen su libro de texto – Explicó el profesor. Y así dieron comienzo nuestras clases de tercer semestre.

El profesor Tiedoll no paraba de hablar y escribir cosas en el pizarrón, después de dos horas la clase finalmente terminó para dar inicio a la siguiente. Con forme el tiempo pasaba, comenzaba a sentir que mi estómago me pedía comida, deseaba que la hora del receso llegara ya, no me había dado tiempo de prepararme mi almuerzo, tendría que comprar algo de la cafetería.

La comida de la academia no estaba para nada mal, como los rumores decían, la comida que preparaba el Chef Jerry era realmente deliciosa, además tenía una gran variedad de platillos. Por esa razón la cafetería se llenaba rápidamente de alumnos, tenías que llegar temprano o de lo contrarios pasarías un largo rato haciendo fila.

Al fin sonó la campana y la hora del receso había llegado. Poco a poco los alumnos se retiraban del salón, guarde mis cosas en el bolso y me encaminé a la cafetería junto con mis amigas.

El lugar aún estaba medio vacío cuando llegamos, Sachiko y Lou Fa fueron a buscar mesa mientras yo compraba mi almuerzo. Ya estaba a sólo dos personas de que fuera mi turno, moría de hambre, de repente se escuchó mucho alboroto en la cafetería indicando una sola cosa… La familia de Noé hacia aparición.

La familia más rica de la ciudad y además fundadora de la Academia Hoshino, había entrado en el lugar. Algunos de los integrantes de la familia de Noé estudiaban aquí, se sabe que ésta familia está formada por catorce miembros más su líder, el Conde del Milenio, como se le conocía. Son dueños de la "Akuma Company" una poderosa empresa que se dedica a fabricar máquinas de alta tecnología parecidas a robots, que sirven como mayordomos o sirvientas para las familias ricas, entre otras cosas, también son usadas como armas para el ejército.

Existen catorce "Akuma Company" en todo Japón, cada una de ellas era asignada a cada miembro de la Familia de Noé. El antecesor del Conde fue quien fundó la Academia, se cree que lo hizo por hobbie o por capricho de sus sobrinos.

Seis de los miembros más jóvenes de esta familia estudian en la academia. Entre ellos se encuentra Tyki Mikk, el chico más atractivo de la escuela, un mujeriego que siempre está rodeado de chicas, ha repetido curso dos veces, la escuela parece no importarle en absoluto, él sólo buscaba divertirse. También esta Road Kamelot, una chiquilla mimada y consentida que aparenta menos edad de la que tiene, cursa el tercer semestre igual que yo, su apariencia y personalidad de "Loli" la hace muy popular entre los chicos, quienes la consideran "Linda".

Dentro de los menos populares, pero sí de los más revoltosos, se encuentran los gemelos Debitto y Jasdero, dos alumnos muy extravagantes y problemáticos, se la viven haciendo travesuras a todo aquel que se cruce en su camino, estos gemelos son todo lo contrario a Lulu Bell, una misteriosa y hermosa joven, bastante seria, que cursa el último semestre y que además es la mayor de los seis. Por último tenemos a Wisely, probablemente el más chico de los seis, al igual que los gemelos es bastante extrovertido, pésimo con los estudios pero hábil en los deportes.

Estas personas son de lo más molestas, se sienten dueños de la escuela, (lo cual es técnicamente cierto) hacen lo que les plazca y todo el mundo parece estar al pendiente de lo que hacen, como si fueran una "Celebridad" incluso tienen una mesa para ellos solos, nadie más puede sentarse en ella. Cosa que siempre le ha molestado a mi hermano como subdirector, pero no puede hacer nada ante ello ya que eran órdenes directas del rector, yo por mi parte prefería ignorarlos por completo.

Una vez me entregaron mi comida pasé de largo por el pasillo y me fui a la mesa donde me esperaban mis amigas, tomé asiento lo más rápido que pude ¡Por fin podría comer algo! Mientras que Sachi y yo nos concentrábamos en terminar nuestros deliciosos almuerzos, Lou Fa no paraba de hablar de lo emocionada que estaba al estar en la misma clase que Walker.

-¡Heey Allen! ¡Por aquí!- Gritó Tykki desde su mesa al verlo salir de la fila de alumnos cargando un montón de comida, Allen apenas si podía ver entre la montaña de platos, ese chico sí que comía mucho y aun así era muy delgado.

El joven peliblanco tomó asiento junto con el resto de los Noé, por alguna razón que nadie conoce, Allen era la única persona "No integrante de la familia de Noé" que se podía sentar con ellos, a Tykki Mikk parecía encantarle tenerlo ahí, de vez en cuando jugaban cartas. Road también parecía estar muy interesada en él pero en "otros términos" (era bastante obvia) siempre estaba colgada del cuello de Allen o abrazándolo, sus insinuaciones parecían ser la cosa más natural para él, ya que no parecía que le molestara ¿O será que simplemente no le prestaba demasiada atención? Era sorprendente que no fueran pareja, quizás sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

-Oye, no mates a esa pobre lechuga, ella no tiene la culpa de tus arranques de celos, Lou-chan- Le habló Sachiko haciendo que ella volteara algo avergonzada. Lou Fa había clavado con rudeza su tenedor en la ensalada cuando se dio cuenta que Road le hablaba muy cerca del oído a Allen.

-¡Yo-yo no estoy celosa! Es sólo que… que…- No supo que decir para defenderse de las burlas de Sachi quien reía a carcajadas.

Road sabía perfectamente lo mucho que las chicas querían a Allen, por eso cada que tenía la oportunidad de acercarse a él lo hacía, como diciendo: "Él es mío, bitches" Cosa que enfadaba a las ya de por sí, locas "fans" de Walker.

\- Sólo ignórala Lou Fa-chan, sabes que Road lo hace apropósito para molestar, no le prestes atención- Le dije para animarla un poco y tranquilizarla – Mejor termina pronto tu almuerzo, que ya casi es hora de entrar a clases.

-¿Qué clase tenemos después?- Me preguntó Sachiko cambiando de tema.

\- Toca Biología y después las clases de deportes- Le contesté mientras echaba un vistazo a mi horario.

Al poco tiempo sonó el timbre, ya íbamos hacia el salón cuando me di cuenta que había olvidado mi horario en la mesa de la cafetería, así que regrese por él, encontré la hoja donde la había dejado, la tomé y salí a toda prisa, pero sin querer choqué con una persona.

\- Lo siento, no me fije por donde iba- Me disculpé y volteé a ver a la persona con la que había chocado.

-Descuida- Me sonrió dulcemente Walker. Tenía algo prisa, por lo que sólo hice una reverencia y camine hacia el salón dejándolo atrás.

Sentía mi corazón agitarse con tan sólo recordar su sonrisa, negué con la cabeza queriendo olvidarme de aquel incidente, me preguntaba _"¿Qué era lo que realmente hacía tan atractivo Allen Walker? ¿Qué era aquello por lo que las chicas suspiraban al verlo?"_ Es decir, nunca me ha parecido un chico particularmente especial, reconozco que era atractivo, con su cabello color blanco níveo parecido al de la nieve de invierno, los mechones lacios que le llegaban a la altura de la nunca, su fleco peinado de lado dejaba ver sus ojos grises casi azules, que contrastaban con una extraña marca que terminaba en forma de estrella y le atravesaba el ojo izquierdo. A Diferencia de su inseparable amigo Lavi, Walker llevaba el uniforme perfectamente puesto, la camisa blanca con el primer botón desabrochado, la corbata ligeramente floja, traía puesto el suéter azul de la escuela, los pantalones color gris y sus zapatos limpios.

" _Concéntrate"_ Dije para mis adentros, no sabía porque estaba pensando en él en ese preciso momento, la clase ya había comenzado, tenía que tomar nota de lo que la profesora de biología explicaba. Sin embargo la clase había terminado más rápido de lo que esperaba, la hora de deportes comenzaría pronto. La clase de atletismo era mi favorita, desde niña tenía la habilidad de correr largas distancias y saltar grandes obstáculos, era una de las alumnas más veloces de la academia, Sachiko, por su parte estaba en el club de porristas y Lou Fa en el de natación.

Una vez terminó mi entrenamiento, fui a buscar a las demás chicas. Pude ver a mis dos amigas cerca de la reja que rodeaba la cancha de futbol soccer, donde al parecer se había reunido una gran cantidad de chicas alrededor de toda la cancha, el entrenamiento de los chicos aun no terminaba, estaba más que obvio que era lo que realmente veían todas esas chicas.

\- ¡Lenaa! ¿Cómo te fue en tu entrenamiento? – Me recibió Sachiko al verme, como era de esperarse, ella y Lou Fa también estaban viendo el entrenamiento de los chicos.

\- Me fue bastante bien, logré supere mi marca – Le dije entusiasmada.

\- Eso es genial Lena… - Dijo sin prestarme mucha atención, la castaña miraba distraídamente hacia donde se encontraba parado Lavi, quien parecía estar recuperando el aliento, para continuar con el partido.

El entrenamiento terminó y los chicos empezaron a dispersarse por ahí, al igual que sus espectadoras de hace uno momento. Allen platicaba animadamente con Lavi, cuando el pelirrojo volteo repentinamente hacia nosotras ya que aún no nos habíamos ido, él nos saludaba alegremente con la mano, Allen también había volteado hacia acá, por un momento nuestros ojos se miraron fijamente incluso en la distancia, él sonrió pícaro y yo no puede hacer más que desviar la mirada apenada _"Me había pillado viéndolo, era tan vergonzoso"_ Le pedí a Sachiko que fuéramos al salón, quería salir de ahí lo antes posible.

Ya estábamos a punto de marcharnos al salón cuando quise dar un último vistazo hacia donde estaban los chicos parados hace un momento, pero Allen ya no miraba hacia acá, ahora miraba al otro lado de la cancha, donde se encontraba Road llamándolo melosamente, él le sonreía y la saludaba con la mano. _"Decepción"_ era el sentimiento que no pude quitarme en ese momento y no comprendía porque.

La mitad del salón ya se había ido, yo aun tenía que llevar la lista de asistencia a la sala de profesores, por lo que le pedí a Sachi y Lou Fa que se fueran sin mí. Entregue la lista sin ningún tipo de contratiempo y finalmente me marchaba a casa. Cuando bajaba por la colina, alcance a ver el árbol de cerezos que tanto me gustaba, algunas veces me gustaba sentarme un rato en ese lugar ya sea para contemplar el paisaje que se podía ver desde ahí o simplemente para leer algo al aire libre y relajarme un momento.

No tenía prisa, por lo que decidí sentarme un rato para despejar mi mente, deje mis cosas a un lado y me recargue en el tronco, el aire estaba muy fresco, se podía sentir tanta tranquilidad en aquel lugar… Tranquilidad que no duro mucho, ya que una pequeña esfera dorada había caído sobre mis piernas, sorprendiéndome un poco, la extraña esfera tenía una larga cola dorada y había estirado sus alas volando frente a mí, empezó a dar vueltas en círculos en el aire, me acerque un poco a ella para verla mejor.

-¿Te has caído del árbol?- Le pregunté ingenuamente pensando que esa extraña cosa podía hablar o entenderme. Para mi sorpresa la esferita dorada asintió en señal de que estaba en lo correcto, después empezó a revolotear ansiosa acercándose de nuevo al árbol y señalando una de las ramas, donde pude ver algo que se ocultaba entre las frondosas ramas.

-¿Qué es…?- También me acerque para ver mejor. Pude reconocer a Allen Walker durmiendo despreocupadamente en una de las ramas del árbol, la bolita alada voló hacia el chico y se paró sobre su estómago acurrucándose en él, al parecer la criatura también estaba durmiendo cuando cayó.

No pude evitar quedarme contemplándolo un momento, observaba lo pálida que era su piel, como las sedosas y finas hebras de su cabello le acariciaba la cara delicadamente al compás del aire, su boca estaba ligeramente abierta, se podían escuchar dulces suspiros salir de ella, tenía la cabeza recostada sobre su brazo derecho, mientras que el otro descansaba sobre su abdomen. Su rostro reflejaba tanta tranquilidad, se veía realmente lindo en ese momento que fue inevitable sonrojarme al verlo _"¿En qué estará soñando?"._

Hizo un chistoso puchero con los labios que le arrugaron un poco la nariz por un instante, era la señal de que su sueño había terminado y lentamente sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse, aun estaba adormilado, no parecía estar consciente del lugar en el que se encontraba en ese momento. Era hipnotízate verlo, tenía mis ojos profundamente clavados en sus pupilas plateadas, un sentimiento de nostalgia me invadió, no entendía por qué me resultaban tan conocidos esos ojos grises, sentía como si ya los hubiera visto en alguna parte, pero no recordaba en dónde.

El chico finalmente había logrado despertar por completo y ahora era consciente de donde estaba, abrió completamente sus ojos y parpadeo un parde veces sorprendido, su cara se coloreó de rojo. Se levantó con movimientos torpes intentando huir del lugar, pero la falta de equilibrio lo hizo caer de las ramas.

-¡Ouch! Ahhh... – Se quejaba adolorido por el golpe que se dio al caer, mientras se sobaba la cabeza con su mano. En ese momento se me escapo una risita al ver tal imagen, Allen sólo abrió uno de sus ojos y me miraba curioso.

-Discúlpame ¿Te desperté?- Deje de reír y me arrodille para que quedáramos frente a frente, él permanecía sentado en el pasto aun con la mano en su cabeza – Esa pequeña esfera dorada cayó sobre mí, quise ver de dónde había salido y fue así cuando te vi- Le explicaba tranquilamente

¿Timcanpy?- dijo algo sorprendido. Al escuchar su nombre la esfera comenzó a agitar sus alas, cual perro que agita la cola de un lado a otro cuando está contento.

-¿Tim- tim-canpy?- Repetí sin comprender ¿Ese era el nombre de esa cosa dorada?

\- Timcanpy es un Golem que creo mi maestro, me lo regaló un día cuando tuvo que salir de viaje para que me hiciera cargo de él, nos hemos vuelto muy amigos – Le sonreía a su golem mientras estiraba una mano para que él se parara sobre ella.

\- ¿Es como un robot? ¿Está vivo?- Tenia muchas preguntas, pero no creo que pudiesen tener una respuesta lógica.

\- Ehh… no lo sé, creo que está vivo aunque no come… pero le encanta masticar todo lo que se encuentra ¿Verdad Tim?- El golem solo agito sus alas en señal de que su dueño tenia la razón, después voló hacia a mí y pude ver como se formaba un boca con afilados dientes en él, creo que me estaba sonriendo o eso fue lo que me dio a entender.

-Gaaah…- Hizo un gruñido extraño el golem dorado.

\- Dice que le agradas- dijo sonriente el chico que estaba sentado frente a mí.

\- ¿En serio?- estiré mi mano hacia él para que pudiera pararse sobre ella mientras que con la otra mano acerque uno de mis dedos para acariciarlo, parecía gustarle mucho que le hiciera cariños. – Es lindo… – Dije totalmente encantada con la extraña mascota.

Hubo un silencio entre nosotros, Allen solo sonreía amablemente, empezaba a sentirme un poco incomoda y nerviosa, por lo que creí que era hora de irme.

\- Me tengo que ir, mi hermano debe estar por llegar a la casa - Me levanté y recogí las cosas que deje recargadas en el cerezo.

\- Yo también tengo que irme - Se levantó el peliblanco sacudiendo sus pantalones y tomando sus cosas que aun seguían colgadas de las ramas– Fue bueno verte hoy… Lenalee- Volteó entonces a verme con una mirada traviesa y una sonrisa tierna cuando dijo mi nombre.

-¿Co-cómo sabes mi nombre?- Estaba realmente sorprendía, nunca antes habíamos hablado y ésta era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de él.

-Vamos en la misma clase ¿No es así? – me dijo sonriente, aun tenía esa expresión traviesa en su rostro.

-Aun así… Hoy apenas fue el primer día de clases, ¿Cómo es que lo sabes?– Estaba confundida, por más que recordara, nadie había dicho mi nombre tan públicamente como para que él pudiera saberlo.

-En realidad… lo he sabido desde hace un tiempo- Sus ojos grises se había quedado contemplando el paisaje de la ciudad, miraba soñadoramente como si recordara algo agradable. – Aquí fue la primera vez que nos vimos -El aire pasaba entre nosotros agitando nuestros cabellos. Quedé impactada con sus palabras, no podía creerlo, estaba confundida " _¿A caso, era él…?"._

Allen fijo su mirada en mi otra vez, su cabello estaba un poco despeinado por el aire haciendo que su fleco le cubriera parte de su rostro. Mis pupilas se dilataron al recordarlo finalmente.

" _Fue entonces cuando lo supe. Supe que eras tú, aquel chico tímido que conocí el primer día que entre a la Academia, tu cabello lucia diferente comparado con el de aquella vez, ya no usabas lentes, tu rostro ahora era más serio y confiado, incluso te veías un poco más alto, tu figura también había cambiado, parecía que habías embarnecido un poco quizás por el ejercicio._

 _Eras diferente en varios aspectos, pero tus ojos… tus ojos aun conservaban esa amable y dulce mirada que podía derretir a cualquiera con tan solo mirarla. Habías sido tú todo este tiempo, nos distanciamos por un año, pero ahora estábamos frente a frente de nuevo."_

 _ **Continuara….**_

 _ **CAPITULO III: "TAN CERCA Y TAN LEJOS"**_

¡Hola! Gracias por leer el segundo capítulo, espero les haya gustado :D esta vez logré que quedara un poco más largo que el anterior *u* hare lo posible para subir un capitulo por semana, me esforzare para tener listos los capítulos más pronto y actualizar más seguido :D

Estoy pensando en hacer algo más cómico, algo así como un omake al final de cada capítulo, pero apenas ando viendo que voy a hacer xD a ver si en el siguiente capítulo ya lo tengo resuelto ;)

Muchas gracias a las personitas que han comenzado a seguir este fic, me ponen muy contenta *o*

Bueno, pues ¡Nos estamos leyendo en el próximo capi! Bye byee~


	3. Tan cerca y tan lejos

**CAPITULO III**

" **TAN CERCA Y TAN LEJOS"**

" _Eras diferente en varios aspectos, pero tus ojos… tus ojos aun conservaban esa amable y dulce mirada que podría derretir a cualquiera con tan sólo mirarla. Habías sido tú todo este tiempo, nos distanciamos por un año, pero ahora estábamos frente a frente de nuevo."_

– En realidad… lo he sabido desde hace un tiempo –. Sus ojos grises se habían quedado contemplando el paisaje de la ciudad, miraba soñadoramente como si recordara algo agradable – Aquí fue la primera vez que nos vimos –. El aire pasaba entre nosotros agitando nuestros cabellos. Quedé impactada con sus palabras, no podía creerlo, estaba confundida " _¿A caso, era él…?"._

Allen fijó su mirada en mí otra vez, su cabello estaba un poco despeinado por el viento, haciendo que su fleco le cubriera parte de su rostro. Mis pupilas se dilataron al recordarlo finalmente.

– Eras tú… ¡El chico que conocí el primer día de clases eras tú! –. Al principio me sentía incrédula de lo que él me decía, pero poco a poco todo comenzó a tomar sentido.

– Sí, era yo –. Una dulce sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Lo observé detenidamente, fue entonces cuando vino a mi mente la imagen del chico que conocí aquel día, en comparación con el chico que tenía ahora frente mí, muchas cosas habían cambiado, su cabello, los lentes, su figura, incluso la personalidad…

– Ya veo… –. No sabía que decir, tenía a los sentimientos revoloteando por todo mi ser, no lograba articular ni una sola palabra, estaba contenta pero también muy nerviosa, cualquier palabra que quisiera decir no sería entendible.

– ¿Hm? No me mires así… me da la impresión de que te has decepcionado… –. Agachó la mirada ruborizado y se pasó una mano por detrás de la cabeza. No había cambiado tanto después de todo, a pesar de su nueva apariencia y de que media escuela andará tras de él, en el fondo seguía siendo un chico tímido o al menos algunas veces lo era.

– ¡No, no es eso! ¡Es sólo que…! Sólo que… todo fue tan repentino… no sé qué decir… te ves tan diferente ahora, fue difícil reconocerte al principio, además… –. Lo miré un poco ruborizada. – Además… no ¡No es nada! No me hagas caso… –. _"¡Dios! Estoy tan nerviosa, empiezo a hablar como una tonta"_ Me sentía tan avergonzada ¿Desde cuándo hablar con un chico me ponía tan nerviosa? Quería que la tierra me tragara y me escupiera en otro lado.

– ¿Eh? Jajajaja si… las cosas cambiaron un poco, ¡Pero bueno! Me alegra poder estar contigo este semestre, siempre quise conocerte un poco más –. Me dedicó una sonrisa y recogió sus cosas de entre las ramas. – Me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana, Lenalee… –. Su expresión tierna cambio por una más risueña y seductora, hizo que me sonrojara un poco.

– Nos vemos mañana… –. Me despedí de él y me quede viendo como su silueta se perdía lentamente por el camino.

Estar tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez, así era como me sentía, tan cerca por que finalmente me encontré con aquel joven que conocí hace un año y tan lejos porque aquel chico había resultado ser nada más y nada menos que el popular Allen Walker, él se encontraba en un mundo totalmente diferente al mío, el que por cierto, yo detestaba...

– Así que "Allen" era tu nombre… –. Pensé en voz alta. Había llegado a mi casa desde hace tiempo y me había encerrado en mi cuarto con el pretexto de que tenía mucha tarea por hacer, pero lo único que quería era tener un momento a solas para asimilar lo que había pasado.

– ¡Lenaaa! La cena esta lista, baja por favor –. Llamó mi hermano desde las escaleras.

– ¡Ya voy! –. Salí del cuarto para cenar con Komui. Me olvidé de aquel asunto por un rato y mejor platicaba con mi hermano mayor, mientras cenábamos.

– Vaya, vaya, así que superaste tu marca ¡Estoy muy orgulloso de ti! ¡No podría esperar menos de mi linda Lenalee! Este semestre también te ira muy bien en las competencias deportivas –. Mi hermano estaba muy emocionado con la noticia que le di.

– Jajajaja eso espero Nii-san –. Terminé de cenar y recogí los platos de la mesa – Me iré a dormir Nii-san, mañana hay que levantarse temprano, que descanses… –. Le di un beso de las buenas noches en la frente.

– Descansa Lenalee… –. Mi hermano se quedo un rato más en la cocina leyendo unos documentos.

Subí a mi cuarto para ponerme el pijama, me senté un momento en la orilla de la cama antes de acostarme _"Nos vemos mañana"_ repetía en mi mente, ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer o decir cuando lo viera mañana?, estaba muy inquieta, imaginaba toda clase de cosas que podrían pasar, cuando el sueño finalmente me ganó y me que quede profundamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente.

Apenas llegué al salón de clases ocupe mí asiento, Sachiko y Lou Fa aun no llegaban, de pronto me había quedado sumergida en mi propios pensamientos, recordando el día de la ceremonia cuando lo conocí y también recordaba lo que pasó ayer…

– ¡Lenaa! ¡Buenos días! –. Saludó Sachiko, pero no hubo respuesta de mi parte – ¿Lena? –. Sachiko sacudió su mano en frente de mí para llamar mi atención.

– ¡Ahh! ¡Sachiko! Buenos días –. La saludé muy sorprendida, no me había dado cuenta de cuando llegó.

– Sigues dormida Lenalee, no es bueno desvelarse viendo Doramas en la noche ¿Sabes? –. La castaña puso una mano en la cintura y levantaba el dedo índice con la otra regañándome.

– ¿Ahh? Pero si yo no me desvele viendo Doramas –. Hacia un puchero molesta por el regaño que no merecía.

– Jajajajaja Bueno, cambiando a tema… ¿Me pasas la tarea de Ingles? Por favoooor –. La castaña me suplicaba haciendo carita de cachorrito, a la que no me pude negar.

– (suspiré) No tienes remedio Sachiko, tienes que hacer tu propia tarea o te ira mal en los exámenes –. Le dije severamente mientras sacaba el cuaderno de mi mochila y se lo pasaba. Sachi sólo sonrió victoriosa e inmediatamente se puso a copiar los ejercicios.

Escuché murmullos que se hacían más audibles conforme se acercaban al salón.

– Ayer no te hubieras ido tan temprano ¡Te perdiste de lo mejor! cuando fue el turno de Chaoji en el Karaoke, Rikei se había atravesado para tomar uno de los Snacks de la mesa, justo cuando Chaoji hacía una voltereta rara, se tropezó con él, ¡Cayeron sobre la mesa de snacks y el plato de nachos salió volando cayendo sobre ellos! terminaron embarrados de queso ¡Fue tan gracioso! ¡Casi escupo mi bebida en ese momento! –. Reconocí la voz de inmediato, esa sin duda era la voz de Lavi, lo que significaba que probablemente su interlocutor era Walker.

– Jajaja ¿En serio? Me hubiera gustado haberlo visto…–. Contestó Allen divertido con el relato de su amigo.

– ¡Lo hubiera grabado! Jajajaja ¡Buenos días a todos! –. Apenas entró al salón de clases y Lavi ya estaba llamando la atención de todos como siempre lo hacía, mientras que Allen sólo volteó a verme y me sonrió, pasó su mano por detrás de su cabeza alborotando un poco su cabello, mientras se dirigía a su lugar. Un geste que no supe si tomar como "nervios" o como alguna clase de coqueteo suyo.

– Aree~ ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Acaso es que Allen Walker te esta coqueteando Lenalee? – Dijo la castaña haciendo una mueca burlona mientras me devolvía el cuaderno de inglés.

– ¿Ah? No se dé que hablas Sachiko, alucinas –. Le contesté en tono serio y molesto.

– Jajajaja sabes que sólo bromeo, gracias por los apuntes ¡Eres la mejor!–. Suspiré resignada, _"¿Cuándo dejare de caer en sus trampas? ¿Algún día podre decirle que no?"._

Me quede pensando en lo que Sachiko dijo sobre Allen, llegue a la conclusión de que estaba exagerando, no era posible de que él estuviera coqueteando conmigo, además el que hayamos conversado un poco hace un año no significaba nada, tampoco significaba nada el que Allen se acordara de mi desde entonces… _"¿Me pregunto por qué no me habrá buscado antes? ¿Será que estaba esperando a que estuviéramos a solas?"_ ¡En que estaba pensando! Le estaba dando demasiada importancia a las cosas, además…

Voltee a ver a Allen quien tenía la cara oculta entre sus brazos recostado sobre su mesa, probablemente estaría dormido. _"Además… quizás a él no le importe tanto como a mí"_ Ya no estaba mirando hacia donde él se encontraba, cuando Allen alzó un poco la cabeza y se quedó viéndome desde su lugar.

El profesor de física, Reever, entró con desgano al salón, por lo regular tenia demasiado trabajo, además de dar clases, también era el asistente del subdirector. Seguido de él, entro Lou Fa, estaba pálida y alterada, casi no lograba llegar a tiempo a la clase, se desplomó sobre su asiento, Sachiko y yo nos miramos y reímos al verla.

La clase dio comienzo, el tiempo pasaba lento mientras que el profesor explicaba un nuevo tema y anotaba ejercicios en el pizarrón. A sólo 10 minutos de concluir, nos explicó la tarea que entregaríamos la siguiente clase y el proyecto para el final del curso.

– Bien chicos, para el modulo uno, no habrá examen, pero los voy a evaluar con los avances de su proyecto final. Necesito que formen equipos de 5 personas como máximo para la próxima clase, cuando les recoja su tarea quiero que también me pasen la lista de los integrantes de cada equipo, decidan bien con quien se juntaran porque no voy a dejar que se estén cambiando de equipo ¿Entendido? Bueno la clase termino… ¡Ah! Lo olvidaba –. Aclaro la garganta – Tengo un mensaje del subdirector, aun no tienen maestro para la clase de artes escénicas, por lo que hoy la tienen libre, aprovéchenla bien… No olviden hacer su tarea –. Reever tomó sus cosas y así como entro, salió del salón, (con mucha pesadez) a ese pobre hombre aun le esperaba mucho trabajo por hacer. Teníamos 10 minutos libres antes de que el siguiente profesor entrara al salón.

Lou Fa nos platicaba lo desafortunada que había sido su mañana, (razón por la cual casi llegaba tarde a clases) en ese momento Lavi se acercó a nosotras junto con Walker que venía tras de él.

– Entonces llegue a la estación del tren y… –. Lou-chan fue interrumpida cuando Lavi se acercó.

– ¡Hey! ¿Qué están haciendo chicas? –. El pelirrojo recargó sus manos sobre la mesa de Lou Fa que se sobresaltó al verlo. Cuando Allen se acercó volteé hacia él y nos quedamos viendo a los ojos por un momento, él me sonrió y yo desvié la mirada nerviosa.

– Hola Lavi… –. Dije con desdén, ya que mis compañeras se habían quedado "mudas" ante la presencia de ambos chicos.

– ¡Hola Lena! por cierto, les presento a mi amigo Allen Walker, nos conocemos desde primer semestre, Allen te presento a Lenalee Lee y sus amigas Sachiko y Lou Fa –. Lavi nos presentó a su mejor amigo, aunque ya sabíamos quién era.

– Mucho gusto –. Allen sonreía, nosotros ya nos conocíamos, pero él actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado, quizás por eso no se sentía incómodo conmigo, me pareció buena idea e hice lo mismo, lo mejor era que todo quedara entre nosotros por ahora.

– Mucho gusto –. Le contesté devolviéndole la sonrisa.

– Mu-mu mucho gusto, Wal-Walker-san –. La pobre Lou Fa estaba totalmente roja y muerta de los nervios, creí que nuestra amiga colapsaría cuando él le sonrió.

– Jajajaja todo el mundo en esta escuela sabe quién eres Walker, mucho gusto yo soy Sachiko–. El comentario de la castaña hizo que Allen riera.

-Jajajaja ¿En serio? – Dijo Allen en tono inocente, obviamente falso.

– Hey Lenalee ¿Ya tienen equipo para la clase de Reveer-san? ¿No quieren hacer equipo con nosotros?–. Preguntó de repente Lavi.

–Ehh… aún no tenemos equipo pero…– Volteé a ver a mis amigas que me miraban con su cara de cachorro suplicante _"Tengo que dejar de caer en sus manipulaciones"._

–Bueno… me parece bien–. Acepté sin más, mis amigas tenían un brillo victorioso en sus ojos y sonreían emocionadas _"Que problema…"_ pensaba yo _._

-¡Excelente!- dijo Lavi emocionado. El siguiente profesor había entrado al salón, por lo que Allen y Lavi volvieron a tomar sus asientos.

La clase concluyó después de dos horas y ahora teníamos receso, decidimos tomar nuestros almuerzos al aire libre en una de las bancas del patio de la escuela, para platicar más a gusto sin el escándalo de la cafetería.

– ¡Waaa! No lo puedo creeeer ¡Esto debe ser un sueño!–. Miles de corazoncitos brotaban del cuerpo de Lou Fa.

– Jajaja ya bájate de tu nube rosa Lou-chan, no es para tanto –. Se burlaba de ella Sachiko como era costumbre.

– Aree~ Pero si hace un rato tú también me suplicabas que aceptara la propuesta de Lavi, Sachiko-chan… –. La miré con malicia, Sachi se sonrojo y bajo la mirada nerviosa. La castaña podría ser imparable, pero si había algo que pudiese controlarla era justamente hablarle de "Lavi".

– Mooo Lenalee-chan ¡Eres cruel…! Tú no lo entiendes por qué no estas enamorada de alguien –. Inflo los cachetes haciendo un puchero enojada – ¿En serio no hay ningún chico que te guste?- Me preguntó curiosa.

-No, no lo hay- Contesté secamente – ¿A qué viene esa pregunta tan de repente? –.

– Bueno, creo que es un desperdicio, eres muy bonita amiga, podrías salir con algún chico lindo ¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta cómo te voltean a ver los chicos? Además… –. Entrecerró los ojos maliciosamente – ¿Ya olvidaste como te miraba en la mañana A…? –. Le lancé una mirada asesina a Sachiko para que no lo dijera. ¿Cómo se le ocurría decir algo así en frente de Lou Fa? La chica de las gafas era demasiado intensa cuando se trataba de Allen, me daba miedo la reacción que pudiera tener si se enteraba.

– Estas exagerando –. Contesté molesta.

– ¿Ah? ¿De quién están hablando? ¿Quién te miraba Lenalee-chan? –. Preguntó confundida Lou Fa.

– Nadie Lou-chan, Sachiko está inventando cosas… –. Dejé en claro para que mi amiga no hiciera más preguntas, la castaña sólo se reía, le encanta estar molestando a la gente, ahora entiendo porque le gustaba tanto Lavi, son iguales…

Nos quedamos un rato platicando mientras terminábamos nuestros almuerzos, la campana sonó, pero como teníamos tiempo libre por la clase que no tendríamos, fuimos a dar una vuelta por la escuela. Vimos que algunos alumnos estaban reunidos en la cancha de futbol soccer, varios de ellos eran alumnos de nuestra clase que jugaban contra chicos de la clase de a lado, al parecer ellos tampoco tenían clases.

Nos quedamos a ver el partido, dentro de los jugadores pude ver a Allen y a Lavi y de sus contrincantes reconocí a Kanda y a Rikei, alumnos de otra clase.

– ¡Muévete Walker! ¡Corres como mi abuela! –. Gritó desde las gradas una chica de baja estatura y cabello naranja.

– ¡No me molestes Fou! –. Contestó Allen desde la cancha. Rikei hizo un pase largo demasiado alto que Kanda no alcanzo a recibir y marcó fuera, así que los de nuestra clase tendrían un saque de banda, Allen haría el saque.

– Pásame el balón Kanda – Le pidió el peliblanco a Kanda cuando regresó con el balón.

– Tsk –. Kanda chasqueo y lo ignoró por completo haciendo una mueca burlona y mirando hacia otro lado.

– ¿Qué haces Kanda? Fue "fuera", pásame el balón –. A Allen comenzaba a molestarle la actitud del chico, que se notaba por su tono de voz.

– ¿Apoco ya te cansaste Walker? ¡Me hago vieja aquí! ¡Ya has algo! –. Gritó de nuevo Fou. A un lado de ella estaba Shifu un chico de su misma clase que no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención al partido.

– ¡Ya te dije que no me m…! – Sorpresivamente el balón había impactado contra la cara del peliblanco, Allen inmediatamente se cubrió el rostro con las manos después de recibir el golpe, encorvándose un poco por el dolor.

– Tsk ¿Querías el balón, no? –. Kanda tenía los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa torcida, obviamente el peliazul había pateado apropósito el balón para golpear a Allen mientras él estaba distraído con Fou.

– ¡Walker-san! –. Se sobresaltó Lou Fa al ver lo que pasó, el peliblanco aún se cubría la cara con las manos, mientras que Fou reía sin control. No sabría decir si eso había sido un complot para ganarle a los de nuestra clase o simplemente coincidencia.

– Maldición…–. Habló finalmente Allen, se cubría la nariz con una mano y miraba con rabia a Kanda quien lo veía despreocupado.

– ¡Qué diablos te pasa! ¿¡Por qué me golpeaste con el balón!?- Allen estaba furioso, Lavi corrió a donde estaba su amigo al igual que Lou Fa, Sachi y yo la seguimos.

– ¿Tú querías que te pasara el balón, no? Eso fue lo que hice – Kanda contestó sin interés, mirándolo desafiante.

– ¡Pero no tenías que golpearme con él! –. El peliblanco estaba realmente furioso con Kanda. Si bien o mal, toda la escuela sabia que éste par nunca se había llevado bien, creo que ésta era la primera vez que veía a Allen tan enojado.

– Fue tu culpa por estar distraído –. Él peliazul no sentía ningún tipo de remordimiento, al contrario, hasta parecía divertirle verlo tan enojado.

– ¿Por qué hiciste eso Kanda?–. Intervine en la discusión, pero el peliazul desvió mi mirada de reproche.

– Ya dije que fue su culpa –. Declaró cruzándose de brazos.

– Eso no es cierto Kanda y lo sabes, tienes que pedirle una disculpa a Walker–. Lo miré severamente y puse mis manos en la cintura en reprobación de la actitud que estaba tomando mi amigo. Kanda no hizo caso a mi petición y me dio la espalda.

– De ninguna manera –. Contestó cortante y se marchó.

– Ese maldito de Kanda… –. Se quejaba amargamente Allen.

– ¿Estas bien Allen? ¿Dónde te golpeo, déjame ver? –. Lavi le quitó la mano del rostro para examinarlo – Estas sangrando mucho de la nariz Allen, tienes que ir a la enfermería –. Le sugirió el pelirrojo.

– Ya lo sé… –. El peliblanco se volvió a tapar la nariz con la mano.

– Vamos, te acompaño –. Le propuso Lavi poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

– No, estoy bien, iré solo ¿Puedes llevarte mis cosas al salón por favor? –. Allen señaló las gradas donde estaban sus cosas, dio media vuelta y se marchó a la enfermería.

– Claro… –. Contestó Lavi aún preocupado por su amigo, sin embargo le hizo caso y fue a recoger sus cosas.

– Walker-san… –. Lou Fa tenía las manos en el pecho preocupada y observaba a Allen marcharse.

– No te preocupes por él Lou Fa, siempre hace rabietas cuando esta de mal humor, ya se le pasará –. Se acercó entonces Fou, que había estado viendo toda la discusión desde las gradas.

– Pero Fou-chan… – Contestó cabizbaja Lou Fa, aun estaba preocupada por Walker.

– Fou tiene razón Lou-chan, Allen estará bien, no es tan grabe su herida ya verás que al rato se le pasa el mal humor –. Se acercó también Rikei para tranquilizar a la castaña. Rikei, Fou, Shifu y Lou Fa se conocían desde primer semestre, estaban en la misma clase hasta que cambiaron de salón a Lou Fa en segundo semestre.

Todos nos marchamos a nuestros salones, aun quedaba algo de tiempo antes de que la clase libre terminara, así que aproveché para llevar unos documentos que me pidieron a la sala de profesores. Más tarde buscaría a Kanda y hablaría muy seriamente con él, se había portado muy grosero hace rato, además… _"No le voy a perdonar que me haya ignorado de esa manera."_ Si bien conocía a Yuu Kanda desde el jardín de niños y éramos amigos desde entonces, no era usual en él contestarme tan groseramente.

Iba caminando por los pasillos rumbo a la sala de maestros cuando vi salir a Allen de la enfermería.

– Ten más cuidado la próxima vez Allen-Kun –. Le sonreía amablemente la enfermera Miranda Lotto.

– Lo tendré, muchas gracias por sus cuidados Miranda-san –. Allen Le devolvió la sonrisa e hizo una reverencia de agradecimiento, después volteó hacia donde yo estaba y se sorprendió al verme.

– ¿Lenalee…? –. Se acercó a mí, se veía más animado y de mejor humor que hace rato y como no hacerlo, si la enfermara Miranda era una persona muy dulce y amable capas de curar hasta el mal genio.

– Walker… ¿Cómo sigues? ¿Ya estás mejor? –. También me acerque a él.

– Ya estoy mejor, Miranda-san detuvo la hemorragia –. Hubo un silencio entre nosotros, desde que iniciaron las clases cuando nos encontrábamos o nos cruzábamos por los pasillos, nuestras miradas siempre se buscaban tratando de encontrarse en nuestros ojos y al final él siempre me dedicaba una sonrisa. Justo como lo hacía ahora.

– Puedes llamarme Allen, Lenalee… ¿Llevas esos papeles a la sala de profesores, quieres que te ayude?–. Rompió el silencio y me extendió una mano para ayudarme.

– Gracias, eres muy amable… –. Estaba un poco ruborizada. Justo cuando estaba por pasarle los documentos, Road apareció de la nada colgándose del cuello de Allen, desprendiéndole un pedazo del curita que Miranda-san le había puesto en la nariz.

– Alleeen ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Te estuve buscando! –. Hizo un puchero con la boca y se aferraba cada vez más al cuello de Allen. Road ignoraba totalmente mi presencia.

– ¿Road? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en clases? –. El peliblanco se quitó del cuello a la Noah como pudo, para volver a pegar el curita en su lugar, pero Road lo abrazó del brazo inmediatamente.

– Si, pero la clase estaba muy aburrida así que me salí para verte –. Dijo sonriéndole inocentemente – ¿Hmmm…? –. Volteó a verme finalmente, al principio algo confundida pero después sus enormes ojos gatunos me miraron desafiante y con desprecio. – ¿Vas a quedarte ahí mirando todo el tiempo niña? –. Dijo tajante.

– ¿Disculpa? Pero no soy yo la que se interpone en el camino de los demás, además de interrumpir conversaciones ajenas. Con permiso… –. Me fui furiosa del lugar.

" _¿Cómo se atreve? Por qué tiene que ser tan grosera y altanera con los demás, ¿Es que acaso siempre consigue lo que quiere?"_ No quería volverla a ver, estaba muy molesta y hasta entonces no quería saber nada de ella y ni de Allen. Dejé los papeles en la sala de maestros y regrese al salón, aún estaba de mal humor, así que sólo me senté en mi lugar y esperé a que la última clase comenzara.

La campana sonó al mismo tiempo que el peliblanco entraba al salón, él me miraba, yo lo miré de reojo y luego lo ignoré, Allen agacho la mirada preocupado y se fue su lugar, acto seguido entró el profesor.

Al finalizar la clase me percaté de que Allen pretendía venir hacia mi lugar, por lo que me apresure a guardar mis cosas y salir del salón lo antes posible, no quería hablar con él en ese momento, pero me interceptó en el pasillo agarrándome del brazo.

– Lenalee, espera… –. Volteé a verlo entonces. – ¿Estas enojada? Yo… lamento mucho lo que pasó hace rato, se que Road a veces puede ser un p…. –. No lo deje terminar.

– Lo se… ¡Se exactamente como pueden llegar a ser ustedes! Creen que pueden hacer lo que les plazca con la gente, pero no es así. Es por eso… –. Vacilé un momento. – ¡Es por eso que me desagradan tanto las personas como ustedes! –. Me solté de su agarre, Allen me miraba anonadado, no pudo decir palabra alguna.

– Deja de buscarme, por favor… –. Sentía que el corazón se me partía en dos al ver sus tristes y confundidos ojos plateados, pero ya era muy tarde para retractarse, había dicho sin querer aquellas palabras tan hirientes e impulsivas, estaba desquitando todo mi enojo con la persona equivocada y me sentía arrepentida, tenía que salir de ahí…

Continuara…

 **Taraaan~ ¿Qué les pareció? Creo que este capítulo me quedo un poco largo, espero que no lo hayan sentido pesado. ¿Les gustó? Porque yo estoy bien emocionada xD Esas fueron fuertes declaraciones de parte de la Lena D: ¡ya quiero saber que pasa!**

 **Lavi: ¿Jaa? ¡Pero si tú eres la autora! ¿Cómo es que no sabes que pasara? o_ó?**

 **Bet: Ermm… La mayor parte de la historia lo voy sacando conforme voy escribiendo ¿sabes? ¬/¬**

 **Lavi: Con que remedo de autora fuimos a caer…**

 **Bet: ¡Calla! O no aparecerás en el siguiente capítulo ¬¬**

 **Bet: ¡Bien lectores! Como les comenté en el capítulo anterior, a partir de hoy tendremos Omake al final de cada capi, les explicaré como funciona: Este pequeño espacio está dedicado para convivir con ustedes, pueden mandarme sus preguntas o comentarios en los Review :D las cuales responderé en los siguientes capítulos, también este espacio es para hacer parodias de cosas que hayan pasado durante los capítulos y además compartiré con ustedes algunos datos curiosos ya sean míos o de la historia -w-**

 **Lavi: ¿Y yo siempre estaré de invitado en esta sección? :D**

 **Bet: Ehh… Nop, de hecho estaré rolando a los personajes que me acompañaran.**

 **Lavi: Ahh pero yo quiero estar aquí…**

 **Bet: Supéralo… :P Bien, es hora de despedirnos, ¡Esperamos que hayan disfrutado del capítulo! no olviden dejarnos un comentario, ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	4. Formando lazos

**Disclaimer: El anime/manga de D. Gray-man al igual que sus personajes, no me pertenecen, son de la Autora Katsura Hoshino (Quien ya actualizo el capítulo 220 del manga!)**

 ***Nótese que solamente ando haciendo espacio para que mis títulos salgan centrados* :V**

 **CAPITULO IV**

" **FORMANDO LAZOS"**

– Lenalee, espera… –. Volteé a verlo entonces. – ¿Estas enojada? Yo… lamento mucho lo que pasó hace rato, sé que Road a veces puede ser un p…. –. No lo dejé terminar.

– Lo sé… ¡Se exactamente como pueden llegar a ser ustedes! Creen que pueden hacer lo que les plazca con la gente, pero no es así. Es por eso… –. Vacilé un momento. – ¡Es por eso que me desagradan tanto las personas como ustedes! –. Me solté de su agarre, Allen me miraba anonadado, no pudo decir palabra alguna.

– Deja de buscarme, por favor… –. Sentía que el corazón se me partía en dos al ver sus tristes y confundidos ojos plateados, pero ya era muy tarde para retractarse, había dicho sin querer aquellas palabras tan hirientes e impulsivas, estaba desquitando todo mi enojo con la persona equivocada y me sentía arrepentida, tenía que salir de ahí…

Apenas llegué a mi casa, me encerré en mi cuarto y me dejé caer sobre la cama, agradecí que mi hermano aun no haya llegado a casa, hundí mi rostro en la almohada, las lágrimas se me escaparon de los ojos. Sentía mucho dolor en el pecho, mi cabeza estaba llena de preguntas ¿Por qué me había molestado tanto con él? ¿Qué pasaría a partir de ahora? ¿Nos distanciaríamos de nuevo? _"No quiero que eso pase… No quiero estar lejos… de él"_

Al día siguiente en la academia, esperaba en mi asiento a que comenzaran las clases, Allen llegó temprano ese día, tuve el impulso de mirarlo y buscar en sus ojos alguna respuesta a mis dudas, pero en esta vez él no volteó… Fue directo a su lugar, dejo sus cosas y se recostó sobre sus brazos escondiendo su rostro. Bajé la mirada _"Debe estar enojado conmigo"_ y era de esperarse, había sido toda mi culpa, ya que yo misma le pedí que se alejara.

El resto de la semana fue igual, no intercambiamos palabra alguna, evitábamos cruzar miradas cuando nos encontrábamos en los pasillos o en el salón. Para los ojos de los demás, nada había cambiado, él reía con sus amigos como siempre lo hacía, al igual que yo lo hacía con los míos, aunque en realidad nadie sabía lo que había pasado entre nosotros, todo regresó a ser como era antes de encontrarlo durmiendo en el cerezo y supiera que él era aquel chico que tanto buscaba.

– JAJAJA deberías de ver la cara que pone Kanda cuando lo llamas por su nombre de pila, ¡Deberías intentarlo! – Por el pasillo vi venir al pelirrojo caminando junto con Allen.

– ¿¡Ehhh!? ¡No gracias! ¿Estás loco? ¡Ese tipo es un sádico! Además… siempre trae consigo esa espada de madera… – El peliblanco puso una cara de horror ante la maniaca y suicida idea de su amigo.

Cuando nos encontramos en el pasillo, Lavi me saludó haciendo un gesto con la mano, Allen y yo nos volteamos a ver finalmente después de varios días, pero apenas y nuestros ojos se encontraron él agachó la mirada, el cabello le cubrió parte del rostro y miró hacia otro lado, yo agaché la mirada y ambos seguimos por nuestro camino.

La distancia crecía entre nosotros, al igual que el dolor y el temor que sentía de perderlo para siempre. No podía permitirlo, tenía que hacer algo, estos últimos días hicieron que me diera cuenta de que él era realmente importante para mí, que quería saber más de él, conocer sus secretos, sus temores, sus alegrías, sus sueños, quería perderme de nuevo en sus hermosos ojos grises, quiero saberlo… _"Quiero saber quién es realmente Allen Walker"_ Finalmente te encontré y estaba decidida a no perderte de nuevo…

Aquel día habíamos acordado los cinco, que saliendo de clases iríamos todos juntos a comprar las láminas y material que necesitaríamos para la actividad en equipo de la clase de Física. Mientras recorríamos las tiendas buscando el material, hubo repetidas ocasiones en las que sin darnos cuenta Allen y yo terminábamos muy cerca el uno del otro, incluso nuestras manos chocaron una vez, al intentar agarrar un libro al mismo tiempo, nos sentíamos muy nerviosos y tensos, no sabíamos que hacer.

Pasadas dos horas y media, terminamos de comprar todo lo que necesitábamos, los cinco tomamos el tren, uno a uno nuestros amigos fueron bajando en diferentes estaciones, al final quedamos sólo Allen y yo que bajamos en la misma estación y ambos nos despedimos de Lavi.

– ¡Nos vemos el lunes! –Se despidió el pelirrojo, dejándonos solos. Había tanta tensión que ninguno de los dos sabía qué hacer o que decir.

– Y-yo voy para este lado… – Dije muy nerviosa.

– Yo también voy para ese lado… – Contestó Allen mirando apenado.

– Vayamos juntos… – Volteé a verlo, él hizo lo mismo, asintió y luego me sonrió.

Caminamos juntos por entre las calles en silencio, ahora que estábamos solos, pensaba que era una buena oportunidad para disculparme por lo que había sucedido, pero el ambiente tan incomodo que se sentía entre nosotros hacia que se me dificultara mucho hablar. Sin que yo me diera cuenta, Allen volteaba constantemente a verme, como queriendo descifrar mi mirada o la expresión de mi rostro, tratando de adivinar si aún seguía enojada con él, si debería decirme algo o mantearse en silencio. Debió haber estado tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que había un poste en frente de él que terminó chocando y cayendo de espaldas.

Al no ver su figura junto a mí, volteé hacia atrás y lo vi tirado sobándose la frente, haciendo una cara muy graciosa, dos lágrimas se le asomaron en los bordes de sus ojos, no puede evitar soltar una carcajada al verlo, al principio él me miro confundido, pero después él también se soltó a reír. Ambos dejáramos de ir y me acerqué a él para ver donde se había lastimado.

– ¿Te lastimaste mucho? Déjame ver… – Me arrodillé frente a él y le recorrí un poco el cabello de la cara para verlo mejor. – Sólo es un raspón, seguro te saldrá un chichón – El peliblanco no dijo palabra alguna, me miraba fijamente un poco ruborizado.

– Tenemos que dejar de encontrarnos de esta manera – Le sonreí y me puse a buscar algún pañuelo en mi bolso.

– ¿Ah? ¿A qué te refieres? – Allen preguntó confundido sin perder de vista lo que hacía.

– Me refiero a que, cada vez que nos vemos o yo tropiezo o tú te caes de los árboles o chocas con los postes. Vamos a terminar en el hospital si seguimos así – Le dije divertida, él sonrío también. Encontré el pañuelo y me acerque para retirarle de nuevo los mechones de cabellos de su frente.

– Voy a limpiarte la herida para que no se te infecte el raspón… – Mientras limpiaba con cuidado la herida me percaté que Allen me miraba fijamente. Nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca y fue inevitable mirarlo también a los ojos. Al darnos cuenta de la situación nos sonrojamos e intentamos mirar hacia otro lado... pero no pudimos lograrlo... una vez más nuestras miradas se cruzaron y nos quedamos así.

Terminé de curarlo y guardé el pañuelo en el bolso, ambos permanecimos sentados en el suelo, yo miraba mis manos, aún tenía algo de rubor en las mejillas, él miraba hacia un lado y se rascaba la mejilla también sonrojada.

– Muchas gracias Lenalee… Te ayudo a levantarte. –El peliblanco se apoyó en uno de sus pies para levantarse. Rápidamente sujeté la manga de su suéter para que no se fuera, Allen se detuvo y se quedo viendo confundido, yo tenía la mirada agachada, los mechones de cabello de la frente me cubrían los ojos.

– ¿Pasa algo Lenalee? – Allen volvió a sentarse. Yo aún lo agarraba de su suéter, me armé de valor y finalmente lo miré a los ojos.

– Lo siento… Siento mucho lo que te dije, yo… no debí decirte esas cosas, tu no tuviste la culpa de lo que pasó… – Me quede en silencio un momento, un par de lágrimas se asomaron por mis ojos. – Estaba enojada… hable sin pensar, Lo siento mucho… – Las lágrimas se me escaparon deslizándose por la cara.

Allen me miraba comprensivo y con esa sonrisa tan tierna que siempre lo adornaba, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y limpio las lágrimas con sus dedos. Era una sensación cálida, sus dedos eran muy suaves y recorrían mis mejillas delicadamente.

– Discúlpame… Fui muy tonto… debí llamarle la atención a Road por lo que te dijo – Sus palabras me sorprendieron, todo este tiempo él no había estado enojado conmigo, sino que al igual que yo, sentía culpabilidad y no sabía cómo actuar.

Una de sus manos se quedo sosteniendo mi rostro, recargué mi cara en ella y puse mi mano sobre la de él, cerré mis ojos un momento para concentrarme en la calidez que me transmitía, abrí los ojos de nuevo y le sonreí, él me devolvió la sonrisa.

– ¿Estamos bien ahora? – Me preguntó dulcemente.

– ¡Si! – Contesté más animada. Limpié lo que quedaba de lágrimas y recogí mi bolso del suelo. Allen se levantó y me ofreció su mano para ayudarme a parar, ambos nos quedamos mirándonos un momento.

– Vamos a casa Lenalee – Me sonrió y yo asentí con la cabeza. Ambos continuamos con nuestro camino, al llegar a una avenida, nos despedimos y seguimos cada quien por su lado, me sentía más tranquila ahora que había podido disculparme con Allen y que todo volviera a la normalidad.

Fue un fin de semana muy tranquilo, tenía muchas ganas de regresar a la Academia (por muy extraño que suene) pero ahora que las cosas entre Allen y yo se arreglaron me sentía más animada, creo que la discusión que tuvimos nos acercó un poco más, tenía muchas ganas de verlo y de formar nuevos lazos con él.

El lunes me levanté muy temprano, me sentía tan entusiasmada que desperté un poco antes de que la alarma sonara. Gracias a ello, tenía tiempo suficiente para prepárame el bento, sin darme cuenta había preparado comida de más, mi hermano ya había salido de casa, por lo que decidí llevármelo y compartirlo con mis amigas en caso de que no pudiera acabármelo.

Llegué al salón y dejé mis cosas en el asiento, Sachiko ya había llegado y se había quedado dormida en su escritorio, a la castaña le costaba mucho trabajo levantarse temprano.

– Sachi… Sachi-chan, buenos días… – Moví un poco el hombro de mi amiga para que despertara, faltaba poco para que la clase comenzara.

– Eh… Lenalee… Buenos días… – Dio un gran bostezó y estiró los brazos, me dio risa ver lo adormilada de que estaba.

Al poco tiempo Allen también entro al salón, él me miró y yo lo miré, me sonrió como siempre lo hacía, sólo que esta vez yo también le devolví la sonrisa.

– ¿Jaaaa? ¿Ahora que fue eso? – Escuché la voz burlona de Sachiko a mis espaldas, tenía esa expresión maliciosa. – Le-na-lee –chan – Me miraba acusadoramente.

– ¡Nada! ¡No pasa nada! – Dije con una risa nerviosa sacudiendo mis manos de un lado a otro negando lo que sea que haya visto Sachiko y tratar de que no mal pensara de la situación.

– ¿Nada dices? Hmm… – Me miró fijamente y luego puso una sonrisa torcida y maliciosa. – Tu boca dice "nada" pero tu cara roja dice otra cosa… – Me señaló.

– ¿¡Ehhh!? ¡Claro que no! – Cubrí mi rostro con las manos, me di cuenta que había sido un error ya que eso sólo hacía que me viera más obvia. Quise darme de topes en la pared en ese momento, Sachiko no paraba de reír.

Separé un poco mis manos para poder ver como mi amiga reía a carcajadas en su lugar (antes no se cayó de la silla).

– Yo no sé Lenalee, pero tú me vas a tener que contar TODO, todo lo que está pasando entre ustedes, porque por más que lo quieras ocultar se nota que algo raro pasó desde la semana pasada. – Dejo de reír y me miro preocupada.

– Tú crees que no me doy cuenta, pero hace unos días te noté triste y decaída, me preocupé por ti, esperaba que tú me lo contaras, como no vi que tuvieras la intención de hacerlo, pensaba preguntártelo hoy, pero… – Me sorprendió lo rápido que su mirada seria paso de nuevo a una burlona. – Creo que ya me puedo dar una idea de la "causa" o mejor dicho, de que el posible causante de todo esto sea Walker – Me sonroje mucho al sentirme descubierta por Sachiko, no pensé que fuera a notarlo.

Alcancé a ver entrar a Lou Fa e inmediatamente le tapé la boca a la castaña con mis manos.

– Te lo contaré, pero por favor no enfrente de Lou Fa, ni se te ocurra decirle algo ¿ok? –Miraba suplicante a Sachi.

– ¿Lob prob-meb…? – Quité mis manos de su boca para entender lo que me decía. – ¿Lo prometes? No le diré nada, no te preocupes – Sonrió cómplice.

– Lo prometo… – Contesté mirándola a los ojos. Lou Fa llegó a su asiento.

– Buenos días Lena-chan, Sachi-chan – Nos saludó la castaña. No me gustaba para nada ocultarle cosas a mi amiga, pero creo que no es conveniente o no es el momento adecuado para contárselo, quizás ella podría llegar a mal interpretarlo.

La primera clase terminó, ahora tendríamos clase de matemáticas, el día de hoy el profesor nos pondría algunos ejercicios de evaluación para saber el nivel de conocimientos que teníamos. Winters Sokaro, era el profesor más temido por toda la escuela, era demasiado exigente y neurótico, sus exámenes suelen ser brutales y siempre dejaba mucha tarea.

Sokaro Sensei entró azotando la puerta con su malhumorada cara de siempre, apenas puso un pie dentro del salón y empezó a regañar a todos los alumnos que estaban fuera de sus asientos.

– A ver escorias, les dije que hoy les haría un examen de evaluación, guarden absolutamente todo, sólo saquen lápiz y borrador.– Todos guardamos nuestras cosas de inmediato. – NO hay permisos para salir al baño, ni para pedir cosas, si no traen lo necesario para la clase consideren reprobados. – El profesor repartió los exámenes.

– Comiencen – Leí el examen que me entregaron, había algunas preguntas que sabía, pero muchas otras estaban demasiado difíciles.

El salón estaba en total silencio, todos estábamos concentrados contestando el examen, una hora había pasado y hasta ahora nadie había podido terminar de contestar la prueba. Sokaro patrullaba las filas de alumnos de un lado a otros, cuidando que nadie hiciera trampa o copiara.

Aun me faltaban resolver cinco ejercicios, me di cuenta que había un error en una de las formulas, razón por la cual no me daba bien el resultado, tomé mi borrador para corregirlo, pero accidentalmente se me resbaló de las manos y cayó a una distancia que no podía alcanzarlo ni con los pies. Estaba en problemas, si me levantaba a recogerlo el profesor me llamaría la atención creyendo que estoy haciendo trampa o quizás me aventaría algún plumón o el borrador del pizarrón como lo hizo con otro alumno que tiró accidentalmente su examen.

" _¿Que hare? Necesito ese borrador…"_ Empecé a sudar frio, necesitaba recogerlo, pero ¿Cómo? Si no se me ocurría algo rápido no iba a alcanzar contestar los demás ejercicios. Intenté estirar mi pie lo más que podía para ver si alcanzaba acercarlo un poco más a mí, pero no lo logré, cerré mis ojos preocupada tratando de pensar en alguna otra solución.

Mientras tanto, Allen que miraba hacia la ventana pensando en la resolución de uno de los ejercicios, se dio cuenta de que había tirado accidentalmente mi borrador y no podía alcanzarlo, él vio la cara de preocupación y terror que tenía.

– Sokaro sensei – El peliblanco llamó al profesor.

– SILENCIO WALKER – El profesor le lanzó el borrador del pizarrón a Allen, dándole en la cabeza.

– Ahhh… –Se sobaba la cabeza. – ¡Pero profesor! Se me rompió la punta del lápiz… no tengo el sacapuntas… – Sokaro fue hecho una furia hacia al lugar del peliblanco, todos lo miramos con miedo de tan sólo imaginar lo que le haría ahora el neurótico profesor.

Antes de que Sokaro llegara a su lugar, Allen me volteo a ver y me hizo señas para que aprovechara la distracción y pudiera recoger mi borrador, me agaché rápidamente y finalmente lo tomé. El profesor azotó las manos en el escritorio del peliblanco, el pobre chico tenía los ojos como plato y la cara azul por tener tan cerca la maniaca cara de Sokaro frente a él.

– O-Oh oh… mi-mire… creo que ya-ya lo encontré… je je je… –Tartamudeaba del miedo.

– ¿NO ENTENDIO QUE SE CALLARA, WALKER? ¡Esta castigado! Terminando la clase se quedara a limpiar todo el salón ¿ENTENDIDO? – le gritó el profesor, todos quedamos blancos del susto.

– P-pe... pero… – Intentó defenderse.

– Vuelva a abrir la boca y considérese reprobado WALKER– Allen tragó saliva y permaneció en silencio sin hacer movimiento alguno, temiendo por su vida. – ¡Que están viendo! ¡Terminen su examen!– El profesor regresó a su escritorio.

Cuarenta minutos más tarde, todos entregamos nuestros exámenes, Sokaro no le había quitado la vista de encima a Allen desde entonces, él seguía muy nervioso y se encogía de hombros intentando ocultarse de la vista del sujeto. La campana para el receso sonó, todos menos el profesor y el peliblanco salieron del salón, yo caminaba atrás de mis amigas quienes buscaban algún lugar para sentarse a tomar su almuerzo, yo no les estaba prestando atención ya que estaba muy preocupada por Allen, además, me sentía culpable por el castigo que le habían impuesto, ya que todo había sido porque él intentó ayudarme.

– E-Eetto… Lo siento chicas, tengo algo que hacer ¿Pueden comer sin mí? – Ambas chicas me miraron extrañadas.

– Claro Lena… nos vemos después –Me contestó Sachi sorprendida, di media vuelta y salí corriendo hacia el salón.

Me quedé afuera del salón y me recargué en la pared esperando a que el profesor y Allen salieran. Veinte minutos más tarde vi salir a Sokaro Sensei y a los pocos minutos el ojigris también salía del salón arrastrando los pies con cansancio.

– Arrg… Muero de hambre… – Se quejaba el peliblanco frotándose el estómago que hacia ruiditos. – Estúpido Sokaro… me dejó salir muy tarde, la cafetería debe estar hasta reventar, no alcanzaré a comprar algo para comer… y justo hoy que no desayuné… – Cerró los ojos y suspiró resignado.

– A-Allen-kun… – Lo llamé, el peliblanco se estremeció al escuchar una voz a sus espaldas, quizás temía que fuera algún profesor, volteó lentamente, parpadeo un par de veces y al verme sonrió más tranquilo.

– Lenalee… ¿Pudiste recogerlo? – Se acercó a mí sonriendo.

– ¡S-si! Esto… yoo… ¡Muchas gracias por ayudarme! – Dije muy nerviosa y sonrojada.

– No te preocupes por eso – Me miró tiernamente

– Bueno yo… quería agradecerte y pues… escuché que no habías desayunado, así que… ¿Te gustaría compartir mi bento? Preparé mucha comida esta mañana… – Desvié la mirada nerviosa. – Claro, si tú quieres…. – Me sonroje de nuevo, Allen me miraba sorprendido.

– ¿De verdad lo compartirías conmigo? – Él también estaba sonrojado.

– Por supuesto… –Lo miré tímida.

– ¿Te gustaría comer en el salón? Esta limpio ahora – Una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en su rostro, yo asentí con la cabeza y entramos al salón. Juntamos dos mesas y puse el bento sobre la mesa, cuando lo destapé, los ojos de Allen brillaron, incluso un hilito de saliva le colgaba por la boca.

– Creo que traigo otros palillos… – Busqué en mi bolso. – ¡Ah! ¡Mira aquí están! – Le pasé los palillos al peliblanco – Puedes tomar lo que quieras, espero que te guste – Le sonreí dulcemente.

– ¡Muchas gracias Lenalee! ¡Buen provecho! – Allen se llevó a la boca un bocado al arroz al curry – ¡Esta delicioso! ¿En serio lo preparaste tu Lenalee? ¡Es tan rico como la comida que prepara Jerry-san! – Me sonrojé por el cumplido y reí al ver al peliblanco comer emocionado unos salchipulpos.

– Jajajaja, gracias… – Y el silencio invadió el lugar mientras comíamos. Alcance a percibir el dulce aroma de su cabello que se movía suave y rítmicamente… sin darme cuenta había quedado hipnotizada en ese maravilloso vaivén que dibujaban los mechones desordenados de su frente… parecían mostrar pequeños destellos de luz que no hacían más que acentuar el blanco de su cabello. El espectáculo era increíble, parecía una maravillosa cascada que daban ganas de tocar con las manos pues estoy segura que el tocar esos mechones que se levantaban por detrás de su nuca deben dar una sensación de cosquilleo muy agradable en las palmas de mis manos. En ese momento Allen me sorprendió viéndolo y yo sólo atiné a desviar la mirada apenada.

– Allen-kun… hay algo que quería preguntarte… – Le solté finalmente.

– ¿Hm? ¿Y qué es Lenalee, que querías preguntarme?– Me miraba curioso

– Yo… Quería saber por qué habías cambiado tanto, me refiero que tu apariencia es muy diferente a como yo te conocí hace un año– Lo miré a los ojos.

– ¡Ah! ¿Lo dices por los lentes? – Puso un dedo en sus labios y ladeo la cabeza pensando en alguna otra cosa.

–Pues son varias cosas en realidad… quiero decir, te cortaste el cabello, dudo mucho que una persona milagrosamente deje de usar lentes así por que si… También que yo recuerde, solías ser muy tímido, no podías ni hablarme y ahora, bueno, ahora eres uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela.– Omití, la parte de cómo se veía ahora su cuerpo, por pena a que pensara que ponía mucha atención en eso.

–Ohh… bueno eso fue porque… – Allen dejó de comer y me miró a los ojos – Te lo contaré, pero será un secreto entre nosotros – Me guiñó un ojo.

 **Continuara….**

 **CAPITULO V: "CONOCIENDO A ALLEN WALKER"**

Charan! No me peguen! Juro que pensaba poner lo que pasó con Allen en este capítulo, incluso ya tenía gran parte escrita, pero me di cuenta que iba para largo y el capítulo se estaba extendiendo mucho D: así que opté por mejor cortarlo aquí y poner esa parte en el siguiente :D Espero me perdonen por dejarlos tan en suspenso xD

 **OMAKE:**

 **(Esto es en referencia a un comentario que me dejaron en el capítulo II)**

*Imagen salvaje de Tykki aparece, él camina sobre un escenario con las luces apagadas, se para en el centro y una luz se enciende sobre él mientras se desabrocha la camisa.*

Tykki: ¡Tengo la piel de un asesino…!

Allen y la autora se quedan blancos al ver tal cosa, mientras que Lavi se tira al suelo riendo a carcajadas

Allen: ¿Qué diablos fue eso?

Bet: Me dijeron que la familia de Noé se parecía mucho a los Cullen, supongo que Tykki se lo tomó muy en serio…

Allen: Esta enfermo…

Bet: Pero es guapo, se le perdona todo jajajaja xD

Allen y Lavi: *la miran feo* ¬¬

Bet: erhm… ¡Espero que les haya gustado! La verdad es que me dio mucha gracia el comentario y la imagen paso por mi mente xD Muchas gracias a todas las personitas que siguen el fic y me han dejado algún comentario *o*

Sakura Zala, Onee-chan sabes que tus rw siempre me hacen reír! xD espero que te haya gustado la parte del bento, ya para el próximo capítulo se revelara el secreto detrás del drástico cambio de Allen xD

Aurania, mil gracias por leer! Claro que estaré actualizando cada semana ;)

Darker201, gracias por pasarte por aquí, espero mucho tus actualizaciones también!

Fairylevy, jajajaja yo no la odio, pero su personalidad acosadora se presta para mucho! pero ya ves que al final de cuentas ayudó a que Allen y Lena se acerquen mas uwu

Ahh… planeo poner mucho fanservice para las chicas especialmente de Allen, pero D. gray tiene tantos chicos guapos de donde escoger, así que, de quien les gustaría que hubiera fanservice? :D

Allen: Oye! No hagas eso! Me da pena… u/u

Bet: Lo siento, es justo y necesario, tú sólo déjate querer~ xD

Lavi: Aprovéchate de tu popularidad Allen, así como yo! :D

Allen: Yo no soy como tú! ¬/¬?

Bet: Deberías hacerle caso, solo déjate llevar por las olas del fangirleo xD

Bueno, pues aquí la dejamos, nos estamos leyendo en el próximo capítulo! :D bye byee~


	5. Conociendo a Allen Walker

**Y Seguimos con el Capítulo V de "Sumergido en el más dulce sueño" :3**

 **CAPITULO V**

" **CONOCIENDO A ALLEN WALKER"**

– Allen-kun… hay algo que quería preguntarte… – Le solté finalmente.

– ¿Hm? ¿Y qué es Lenalee? ¿Qué querías preguntarme?– Me miraba curioso.

– Yo… Quería saber por qué habías cambiado tanto, me refiero que tu apariencia es muy diferente a como yo te conocí hace un año– Lo miré a los ojos.

– ¡Ah! ¿Lo dices por los lentes? – Puso un dedo en sus labios y ladeó la cabeza pensando en alguna otra cosa.

–Pues son varias cosas en realidad… quiero decir, te cortaste el cabello, dudo mucho que una persona milagrosamente deje de usar lentes así porque si… También que yo recuerde, solías ser muy tímido, no podías ni hablarme y ahora, bueno, ahora eres uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela. – Omití la parte de cómo se veía ahora su cuerpo, por pena a que pensara que ponía mucha atención en eso.

–Ohh… bueno eso fue porque… – Allen dejó de comer y me miró a los ojos – Te lo contaré, pero será un secreto entre nosotros – Me guiñó un ojo.

– Será nuestro secreto – Le sonreí

– Veamos… – Tomó una posición más cómoda en su asiento antes de seguir – Si te soy honesto… perdí muchos recuerdos de mi infancia… – su rostro se ensombreció y su voz se volvió más ronca – Cuando tenía seis años, el auto en el que viajaba junto a mis padres tuvo un accidente en carretera, no recuerdo nada antes de ese día, cuando abrí mis ojos, el auto estaba en llamas…

 **FLASHBACK (POV DE ALLEN)**

Sentí una punzada en mi ojo izquierdo, la cabeza me dolía y me sentía mareado. El dolor era tan fuerte que me hizo recobrar el conocimiento. Abrí mis ojos, tenía las manos y las piernas llenas de heridas y cortadas, la sangre escurría por mi rostro, todo era borroso, intenté levantarme, tambaleándome un poco, volteé y lo que vi… fue desgarrador…

Un auto envuelto en llamas… El vehículo se había estrellado con la barra de contención, partiéndose a la mitad y haciendo que éste saliera de la carretera, el auto cayó dando terribles volteretas hasta que se impactó contra un árbol, el golpe que recibió fue tal, que causo que a los pocos segundos el vehículo comenzara a incendiarse.

Yo estaba paralizado viendo como las llamas consumían lo que quedaba de aquel auto, no comprendía nada ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba? Involuntariamente empecé a dar pasos hacia atrás, quería huir de aquella desgarradora escena. Camine varios metros sin rumbo fijo, hasta que las piernas dejaron de responderme, me dejé caer de rodillas, intenté levantarme de nuevo… pero fue en vano, estaba tan débil y mareado que no me quedaban fuerzas para seguir en pie. Mis ojos comenzaban a cerrarse cuando vislumbre una figura acercarse a mí.

– ¡Neah! ¡Neah…! ¡Respóndeme…! – Una voz grabe y masculina hablaba cerca de mí. Un hombre me tomaba por los hombros, mis oídos dejaron de funcionar, sólo podía ver a aquella persona mover los labios sin que yo pudiera entender nada de lo que decía, la oscuridad cubrió todo a mi alrededor, los ojos se me cerraron y perdí el conocimiento.

" _¿Quién es Neah?..."_

Cuando abrí de nuevo mis ojos, me encontraba en una habitación que no reconocía, todo en aquel lugar me resultaba ajeno, incluso mi propio cuerpo. Me incorpore como pude, observaba mi cuerpo, había vendajes por todos lados, en mis manos, piernas, abdomen. Me llevé las manos al rostro, una venda me cubría la parte izquierda de mi cara, no podía abrir mi ojo izquierdo.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando pasar a un hombre alto cargando con una charola llena de platos, lo miré con ojos temblorosos, era una persona que nunca antes había visto, su cabello era rojo escarlata al igual que su barba, una máscara blanca ocultaba la mitad de su rostro, me miraba sorprendido.

– ¿Ya te levantaste? – Dijo tranquilamente, llevando la charola a la mesa que se encontraba junto a la cama, tomó una de las sillas y la colocó al costado de la cama, para quedar sentado frente a mí. Me observaba detenidamente mientras sacaba de su bolcillo un cigarro y un encendedor

– ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te sientes Allen? – Me preguntó despreocupadamente mientras encendía su cigarro, tomó una bocanada para después expulsar el humo blanco por su boca.

– ¿Allen…? – Repetí sin comprender _"¿Quién era Allen? ¿A caso se refería a mí?"_.

– Tu eres Allen, Allen Walker hijo de Mana y Catherine Walker – Dejó su cigarro de lado y me miró fijamente.

– Mana… y Catherine… – Repetía confundido, mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar al no ser capaz de recordarlo, no sabía quién era o de dónde venía, no tenía ningún recuerdo sobre mi o mis padres.

– ¿No lo recuerdas? — Preguntó preocupado, negué con la cabeza, sin razón alguna, las lágrimas empezaron a salir de mi ojo derecho.

– Tranquilo… No te presiones, poco a poco tus recuerdos volverán – Puso una mano sobre mi cabeza y volvió a darle una bocanada a su cigarro. – No me conoces, soy Cross Marian, era el mejor amigo de tu padre, nos conocimos en la carrera. La primera vez que te vi eras una pequeña bola alvina en pañales – Rio socarrona mente.

– Bueno, que sigues siendo una pequeña bola blanca – Se levantó y acaricio mi cabeza despeinando mis cabellos – Yo me hare cargo de ti a partir de ahora… sigue descansando, si tienes hambre hay comida en esa charola, en un rato vengo a verte. – Me echó una última mirada antes de salir.

Mis recuerdos… ¿Había perdido por completo mis recuerdos? Y si lograba recuperarlos… ¿Qué haría? Mis padres habían muerto… me había quedado solo en este mundo, si mis recuerdos volvían tendría que enfrentarme a la dolorosa realidad de haber perdido a mi familia ¿Podría ser tan fuerte como para superarlo? ¿Realmente quería tenerlos de regreso? Podía comenzar una nueva vida… de todas formas, ya no quedaba nada para mí de ese entonces, no quedaba nada de lo yo que era antes…

Comencé una nueva vida a lado de Cross Marian, estuvimos viviendo un par de años más en Inglaterra antes de mudarnos. Mi maestro, como yo lo llamaba, era un reconocido actor de teatro, debido a su trabajo como actor, constantemente teníamos que viajar a otros países donde el daba presentaciones o hacia algún casting. No teníamos una casa fija, por lo que también me resultaba muy complicado permanecer en una misma escuela, la mayor parte del tiempo estudiaba por mi cuenta o con ayuda de profesores particulares."

Los años pasaban y yo fui creciendo acostumbrándome a esta nueva vida, no había recuperado la memoria desde entonces, incluso ya había dejado de intentarlo, por más que buscara mis recuerdos, había dejado esa vida atrás y había decidido olvidarme por completo de ella y seguir caminando hacia el frente.

Mi nueva vida no era tan mala después de todo, a pesar de que no podía permanecer en un lugar fijo por mucho tiempo, admiraba mucho el trabajo de mi maestro, el mundo de la actuación y el teatro me habían cautivado por completo, me gustaba asistir a las presentación, ver los ensayos y los castings. Entretener y hacer reír a las personas por medio de una presentación me resultaba emocionante, en una ocasión, mi maestro me comentó que él y mi padre estudiaron la carrera de artes escénicas en la misma escuela, misma donde también conocieron a mi madre y mi padre había quedado perdidamente enamorado de ella. Por lo que puedo decir, que es un gusto que al parecer, ya llevaba en la sangre…

En mis ratos libres me gustaba ponerme a practicar y leer los guiones de obras teatrales, si bien todo esto me fascinaba, en el fondo también albergaba dentro de mí el deseo de quedarme en un solo lugar, ir a la escuela como el resto de los chicos de mi edad y hacer amigos.

– Joven Walker… concéntrese por favor, no este mirando a la ventana – Mi profesor en turno, me llamaba la atención al ver que me había quedado distraído viendo desde la ventana de nuestro apartamento, a un grupo de jóvenes que parecían de mi tener mi edad, platicando animadamente entre ellos.

– Lo siento… – Regresé la vista a mi libro, mientras el profesor continuaba con sus explicaciones.

Tenía muchos deseos de ir a la escuela, pero de las pocas veces que llegué a ir a alguna en el extranjero, me resultaba muy difícil llevarme bien con mis compañeros de clase y formar amistades, apenas comenzaba a acercarme a ellos cuando tenía que mudarme de nuevo.

Hicimos viajes tras viajes durante varios años, hasta que cumplí los quince años de edad, he hice un último viaje a Japón junto a mi maestro. Marian creía que ya tenía edad suficiente para andar por mi cuenta, al parecer él tenía un conocido o algo así, que era subdirector de la "Academia Hoshino", quien consiguió que fuera aceptado ahí.

Antes de irse, mi maestro me regaló a Timcanpy, un golem dorado con el cual me había encariñado desde niño, lo dejó a mi cuidado y así Cross Marian continuó con su gira por alguna parte de la India.

El día de la ceremonia de primer año, Tim insistió en seguirme hasta la academia, jugaba y revoloteaba por todos lados, hasta que finalmente quedó atrapado entre las ramas de un árbol de cerezo, justo a la entrada de la escuela, cuando lo encontré tuve que treparme al árbol para sacarlo de ahí.

– ¿Cómo es que terminaste así de enredado Timcanpy? – Me trepé por las ramas, tratando de llegar hasta él, para desatorar al inquieto golem. – ¡No te muevas! Sólo un poco más y… ¡Listo! – Me limpié el sudor de la frente con la manga del suéter.

– Debes tener más cuidado Tim, no te vuelvas a atorar por ahí, un gato podría comerte… – Metí al pequeño golem en la bolsa de del suéter, me sujete de las ramas para poder bajar del árbol, no sin antes dar un último vistazo a la hermosa vista a la ciudad que se podía ver desde ahí.

Cuando me deslice para bajarme quede colgando de una de las ramas, me sorprendí mucho al ver a una chica parada de espaldas frente a mí, tenía una larga y sedosa melena verde, sus delgados cabellos brillaban como esmeraldas que se mecían rítmicamente con el pasar del viento, no me había percatado cuando había llegado.

Súbitamente la chica volteó hacia mí, que aún seguía colgado de la rama, nuestros rostros habían quedaron tan cerca que pude ver a detalle su rostro, era hermoso, de rasgos tan finos como el de una muñeca de porcelana y unos bonitos ojos lila que brillaban como estrellas en su rostro.

Ella se asustó al verme, dio un paso hacia atrás enredándose accidentalmente, uno de sus pies con la correa de mi mochila haciendo que tropezara, antes de que cayera al suelo, la tomé de la mano rápidamente y con mi otra mano rodeé su delgada cintura.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – Le pregunté en cuanto vi que abrió sus ojos. –Lo siento, creo que te espanté, no fue mi intención… – Ella me miraba espantada, por lo que me preocupó mucho que se haya alcanzado a lastimar.

– De-Descuida, estoy bien… Gracias por evitar que cayera – Se veía un poco avergonzada, pero me sentí más tranquilo al saber que se encontraba bien, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que aun la tenía sujetada de la cintura, avergonzado, la solté rápidamente y desvié la mirada un poco sonrojado…

– E-Eh este… – Murmuré al notar que la chica me observaba mucho, su mirada violeta me ponía muy nervioso, miré en todas direcciones buscando que decir.

– Hm… ¿Que hacías trepado en el árbol?– Me preguntó curiosa.

– ¿Eh? Ahh eso… Bueno, es que estaba bajando algo que se había atorado en una de las ramas, je je je– No podía decirle que intentaba rescatar al golem dorado de mi maestro ya que seguramente no me lo creería y quizás se espantaría si se lo mostraba.

– Hmm… – Su mirada era incrédula, pero luego me sonrió. ¡Y vaya que tenía una sonrisa muy bonita! me cautivó por completo, no pude evitar sonrojarme al verla.

– Por tu uniforme, asumo que vas en la Academia Hoshino, ¿En qué semestre vas?– Me preguntó animada. Puse más atención a su vestimenta y me di cuenta de que ella llevaba el mismo uniforme, pero de chicas. Le lucia bastante bien, hacia resaltar las curvaturas de su delineada y bien formada figura.

– Voy en primer semestre ¿y tú? – Le pregunté algo nervioso.

– También voy en primer semestre… por cierto, ya casi es hora de entrar, si nos quedamos más tiempo aquí llegaremos tard…– De pronto una chica de cabello castaño apareció lanzándose a los brazos de la peliverde.

–¡LEENALEEEE-CHAN! – Gritó la castaña, aferrándose al cuerpo de la peliverde.

– ¡Buenos días, Lenalee-chan! ¿No estás emocionada?– Gritó – Hay que darnos prisa, O llegaremos tarde – La chica haló del brazo a su amiga y se la llevó casi a la fuerza.

El alboroto que traían esas dos, me pareció muy gracioso. Sonreía divertido viendo aquella escena, hasta que los alegres ojos lila me voltearon a ver.

– Nos volveremos a ver Lenalee… – musité con voz queda. Grabaría aquel nombre en las profundidades de mi corazón con la esperanza de encontrarla de nuevo.

¿Me había alcanzado a escuchar o no? no lo sé, pero ella me sonreía. Yo me quedé viéndola irse y perderse entre el camino y las personas a su alrededor.

El primer día de clases, me tenía muy nervioso, llevaba poco viviendo en este país, las costumbres y lugares no me eran familiares, además de que mi pésimo sentido de la orientación no me ayudaba para nada. Llegué a perderme en repetidas ocasiones dentro de la misma escuela, durante la primera semana de clases.

No había logrado tener algún tipo de acercamiento con mis compañeros de clase, durante ese corto tiempo _, "Era normal",_ me decía a mí mismo, no sería fácil, eso lo sabía, sólo tenía que seguir intentándolo.

Era un jueves a la hora del receso, había ocupado una de las mesas libres de la cafetería, apilando uno sobre otro los platos donde alguna vez hubo comida. Para entretenerme, traía siempre conmigo una baraja de "póker", usaba el tiempo que me sobraba del receso para practicar mis habilidades en el juego.

– Juegas al póker ¿eh? Muchacho – Escuché una voz jovial a mis espaldas.

– Si, a veces… – Volteé entonces. Un sujeto alto, de tez morena y cabello rizado, amarrado en media coleta, me miraba altivo.

– Jaaa… ¿Y qué te parece si pruebo tus habilidades? – Dijo en tono malicioso.

– Puedes intentar vencerme, si quieres – Lo desafíe.

– Are, are… suenas muy seguro muchacho – tomó asiento –Pero he sido invicto desde hace tres años – sonrió socarronamente.

– Siempre hay una primera vez para todo… – dije tajante.

El moreno puso una sonrisa torcida. Si las personas tuviéramos un lado oscuro, seguramente este sería el mío, repartí las cartas, ambos nos mirábamos desafiantes, tomamos un par de ellas, hicimos unos cuantos movimientos, antes de mostrar nuestro juego.

– Póquer de nueves, muchacho… – sonrió

– Buena jugada, pero no ganas con eso… – abrió grandes los ojos – Flor imperial – Mostré mis cartas.

– ¿EHHH? – Exclamó el moreno con voz en grito. Media cafetería volteó a vernos – Que sean dos de tres –

Cinco juegos después… el campeón invicto, perdió su racha ese día. Me miraba sorprendido y recelos con su barbilla puesta sobre su mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda golpeaba ansiosamente sus dedos contra la mesa.

– Juegas mejor de lo que creí, muchacho… – El timbre sonó. – Mañana. Te espero en la mesa de allá, quiero la revancha – Echó una última mirada retadora y se marchó.

Al día siguiente, tal y como lo habíamos acordado, tuvimos la revancha, donde el moreno nuevamente perdió la ronda.

– _Full House –._

– _Straight flush_ _–_ Le volví a ganar.

– No entiendo cómo es que lo haces muchacho… – Me miraba sorprendido. – Una más –.

– Jaaa… Tykki, ¿Quien es tu acompañante? – Una chica de baja estatura, cabello azul y ojos ambarinos, se acercó a nosotros tomando asiento junto a mí.

– ¿Cómo me dijiste te llamabas, muchacho? – preguntó Tykki.

– No te lo dije, soy Allen Walker – Sonreí. La peliazul me miraba interesada, mientras que Tykki frunció el seño al escuchar mi nombre.

– Con que Walker eh… Es un apellido poco común – Barajeó las cartas – Yo soy Tykki Mikk y ella es Road Kamelot, de la familia de Noé, supongo que has escuchado de nosotros… –.

– Lo lamento, pero no había escuchado hablar de la Familia de Noé, tengo poco viviendo aquí en Japón. – Tomé mis cartas.

– ¿De dónde eres Allen? – Preguntó Road.

– Originalmente de Inglaterra, pero he estado viajando por el mundo – Tykki tomó una carta del mazo.

– Es un color de cabello muy inusual el que tienes… – dijo Road acercándose mas a mi – Me gusta… – Me sonrió, yo hice lo mismo.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tienes muchacho? – habló Tykki sin perder de vista sus cartas.

– Poquér – Exclamé

– ¡Joder! – Bajó sus cartas derrotado, por sexta ocasión.

La familia de Noé eran personas muy extrañas, pero me agradaba pasar el rato con ellos, todos los recesos me invitaban a sentarme con ellos, al poco tiempo descubrí, que eran personas importantes dentro de la Academia, las personas solían seguirlos a todos lados, eran como una especie de "celebridad", pero a mí me parecían tan "humanos" como cualquiera, reían, se enojaban y conversaban como todos los demás.

– Me he estado preguntando… – Tykki me miraba fijamente con la barbilla apoyada sobre sus manos – ¿Por qué usas esos horrendos anteojos? – Lo miré sin comprender.

– Ah… bueno, tengo mal la vista de mi ojos izquierdo, hace diez años tuve un accidente automovilístico – Levanté el fleco de mi cara, mostrándoles la cicatriz de mi rostro – No veo muy bien con ese ojo… – dejé caer mi cabello de nuevo.

– Interesante marca la que tienes ahí, pero… – Tykki tomó mis lentes – Esos anteojos son horribles… – Los rompió por la mitad.

– ¡EEEHHHH! – Me sobresalté al ver mis lentes rotos. – P-pe-pe-pero ¡no puedo ver bien sin ellos! – Tykki me devolvió los pedazos.

– Usa lentes de contacto – Sugirió.

– Mis lentes… – Lloraba a mares.

– Agradéceme muchacho, te estoy haciendo un favor – dijo socarronamente – También deberías hacer algo con ese cabello tuyo, deberías cortarlo para que no te cubra el rostro… – Hizo una sonrisa torcida – ¡Hey Lulu! ¿Crees que puedas hacer algo con el cabello de nuestro querido amigo Allen? – Tykki llamó a una mujer, sentada junto a Road, que comía su almuerzo despreocupadamente.

La joven de piel morena, con largos y oscuros cabellos atados en una coleta por un listón morado, se me quedo viendo, dejo su plato a un lado y se acerco a mí. Tomó mi rostro con sus manos y lo alzó mirándolo en distintos ángulos. La cercanía de su cara con la mía, me ponía nervioso, mis mejillas se encendieron y vi espantado como de la nada sacaba unas tijeras y las acercaba a mí, cerré fuertemente los ojos, sentía el cosquilleo de los mechones de cabello deslizarse por mi cara.

– Listo… – Dijo la joven. Abrí mis ojos lentamente y pude ver una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, en el tiempo que tenia conviviendo con los Noé nunca la había visto sonreír, eso me espanto…

Puso un espejo frente a mí, había recortado y peinado mi cabello, lucia muy diferente a como lo tenía antes, el cabello blanqueció caía por mi cuello formando pocas ondulaciones, el flequillo recortado y acomodado de lado, dejaba al descubierto mis ojos. Tomé uno de los mechones de cabello y lo miré con melancolía...

– ¡Alleeeen! ¡Te ves más guapo así! – Road se me lanzó, abrazándome del cuello.

– Lo ves muchacho, te ves mejor ahora – Me miró divertido – Así ya no andarás causando pena ajena Jajajaja– Fruncí el seño por su comentario de mal gusto, él reí a carcajadas.

– Yo no doy pena ajena… –Dije molesto.

– JAJAJAJAJA –seguía riendo a carcajadas.

El timbre sonó y nos fuimos cada quien a su salón, mientras caminaba por los pasillos, sentía las miradas de las chicas puestas en mi, susurraban entre ellas, algunas de ellas me sonreían, otras me guiñaban un ojo. Era una sensación muy incómoda y vergonzosa, las mejillas se me sonrojaron, las miraba de reojo y pasaba tratando de ignorarlas.

– ¿Ahhh? Allen se está robando las miradas de otras mujeres… – Road que caminaba junto a mí, infló las mejillas molesta. – Pero Allen es sólo _MIO –_ Hizo énfasis en eso último, y me tomó del brazo.

Le sonreí pasando una mano por mi nuca, supuse que lo decía en juego. Me despedí de ella y entré a mi salón. Ocupe mi asiento, pero las miradas acosadoras de mis compañeras de clase me seguían a todos lados, abrí uno de mis libros de texto y lo puse enfrente de mí, en un vago intento de ocultarme de ellas, pero aun podía escuchar sus risitas, murmuraban cosas como: "¡Que lindoo!" "¡Es muy guapo!" "¿Viste sus ojos?" "¿Tendrá novia?". Tenía la cara colorada de la vergüenza, que sentía al sentirme tan observado.

Los días pasaban, pero el acoso no se terminaba, y con el tiempo ser volvía peor, a cada rato, era interceptado por chicas de la escuela haciéndome preguntas, mirándome o saludándome, me seguían a donde fuera… por los pasillos, en el salón, durante las clases de deportes, la cafetería, no podía escapar...

Estaba tan cansado y fastidiado que me oculté un rato en el baño de hombres, era el único lugar donde ellas no podían seguirme, espere ahí un rato hasta que vi libre el pasillo y me fui sigilosamente hacia el salón, me tumbe en mi asiento y me recosté sobre mis brazos. Escuche pasos entrar al salón, y me sobresalte pensando que había sido descubierto.

– ¡Hey! – Un chico pelirrojo me saludó – Eres Allen ¿no? ¿Qué andas haciendo por aquí? – Se me acercó Lavi, un chico de mi clase.

– Sólo quería dormir un rato – Me sentí mas aliviado al saber que se trataba de él.

– Jajajaja Traes una cara de pocos amigos – Me miraba divertido – Ten… – Me acercó uno de los panes que vendían en la cafetería – ¿Quieres de mi almuerzo? –.

– ¿De verdad puedo tomarlo? – dije con la cara iluminada de felicidad.

– Adelante, tómalo… – Me sonrió.

– ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Buen provecho! – Le di una mordida al pan.

Lavi y yo nos quedamos platicando todo el receso, reíamos y bromeábamos entre nosotros, él parecía ser un buen tipo, nos volvimos buenos amigos desde entonces. Al igual que yo, Lavi también era constantemente perseguido por las mujeres, llamaba mucho la atención por su inteligencia y habilidad en los deportes, además de su físico. Sólo que a diferencia de mi, a él no parecía molestarle llamar tanto la atención, al contrario, disfrutaba mucho de toda la que recibía.

Primer semestre terminó más rápido de lo que esperaba, había empezado a acostumbrarme a mi nueva escuela, también había logrado hacer varios amigos, además de Tykki, Road y Lavi, conocí a Fou, Rikei, Shifu, a principios del segundo semestre, me sentía muy a gusto, pero algo me faltaba… quería volver a verla, a la dueña de aquellos ojos violeta que conocí en mi primer día de clases, a Lenalee.

Antes de irme a casa, pasé a la biblioteca a buscar un libro que necesitaba para mi tarea de historia, me paseaba por los anaqueles cuando vi a una chica con grandes anteojos, de baja estatura, que llevaba el cabello recogido en dos trenzas, batallando intentando alcanzar uno de libros de la última repisa. Me acerque a ella para ayudarla a bajarlo.

– Aquí tienes – Le dije con dulzura, entregándole el libro.

– G-Gra Gracias… – Me dijo, mirándome asombrada y con la boca semi abierta.

– No hay de que – Le sonreí.

Ella abrazaba el libro que le entregue, mirándome con ojos saltones, muy nerviosa, me pareció que se veía muy tierna así.

– Me gusta tu peinado – Le sonreí. Mi comentario le puso la cara roja como tomate, haciendo que se viera aun más tierna. – Bueno, me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego – Le hice una seña con la mano y salí de la biblioteca.

 _(N/A: Y así fue como nuestra querida Lou Fa, quedo perdidamente enamorada de Allen xD)_

Salí de la biblioteca y me encontré con Lenalee en el pasillo, ambos nos quedamos viendo sorprendidos, pero ella parecía no reconocerme, pasó junto a mí y entró al aula.

– ¡Lou Fa-chan! ¡Aquí estabas! tenía rato buscándote… – La escuche decir cuando se encontró con su amiga.

Su salón había quedado cerca del mío, por lo que constantemente me la encontraba por los pasillos sonriendo y platicando con sus amigas, yo siempre la miraba de reojo cuando pasaba cerca de mí, muchas veces estuve tentado a acércame a ella y hablarle, pero el miedo me invadía a último momento, por lo que desistía, tratando de buscar una mejor oportunidad para hablarle.

Hasta que el primer día de clases de tercer semestre, la vi, esta vez nos había tocado en el mismo salón de clases. Al entrar al salón, nuestras miradas se conectaron, ella me miraba fijamente al igual que yo lo hacía, una inmensa alegría me invadió en ese momento, tanto que le sonreí, ella pareció sonrojarse. Ocupé mi asiento y ella desvió la mirada hacia otra parte.

Estaba decidió a hablarle esta vez, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que acercarme a ella, quería conocerla, saber más sobre ella y no dejaría pasar la oportunidad…

 **FIN FLASH BACK (POV ALLEN)**

Allen tenía una sonrisa melancólica, me dio la impresión de que mientras platicaba conmigo, recordó algo que le traía recuerdos, volteó a verme y una sonrisa radiante se formó en sus labios. Era reconfortante verlo sonreír de esa manera.

– Y así fue… – Sonrió. Una gotita se asomó por mí nunca.

– Entonces… en resumen, ¿Cambiaste por qué Tykki rompió tus lentes y te obligó a cortarte el cabello? – Lo miré confundida.

– Así es – Sonrió inocentemente. Suspiré y no puede aguantarme la risa al escuchar tal historia

– ¿Ah? – Allen hizo una mueca graciosa al verme reír. – ¿Qué es tan gracioso? –.

– Jajaja… nada, nada… – Deje de reír y le sonreí – Es que yo me imaginaba algo diferente… – contuve las ganas de volver a reír.

– Allen-kun… – Lo miré a los ojos – Lamento mucho lo que paso con tus padres, en cierta forma… creo que puedo entenderte… – Recordando que yo también había perdido a los míos – No estás solo… – Le sonreí tiernamente y puse una mano sobre la de él.

Allen se sonrojo un poco, pero también sonrió, acaricio mi mejilla y paso algunos mechones de cabello detrás de mí oreja.

– Lenalee…. Yo… – Allen estaba por decir, cuando alguien entro al aula, sorprendiéndonos.

– Are, are, pero si es mi aprendiz – Un hombre pelirrojo, con porte elegante, sujetaba unos papeles y tenía un cigarro encendido en la boca, nos miraba maliciosamente – Así que ya tienes novia ¿Ehh? Y yo que pensé que morirías virgen JAJAJAJAJA – La cara se nos puso roja como tomate.

– ¡Sh-shishou! ¡¿Q-que hace aquí?! – Allen palideció al verlo.

– ¿Pues qué más? Dar clases por supuesto… – hizo una sonrisa torcida.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **¡Y hasta aquí nos quedamos! ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó este capi narrado por nuestro peliblanco favorito? Probablemente más adelante haga otro POV de Allen /**

 **¿Qué cosas se vendrán ahora con la llegada de Cross? D: ¡Lo descubriremos en el próximo capi!**

 **Allen: Mis lentes… TT_TT**

 **Bet: ya, ya… se te veían hermosos, yo lo sé, luego te conseguimos otros :3**

 **Allen: ¿De verdad? *o***

 **Bet: si, ese Tykki no tiene buenos gustos D:**

 **Tykki: ¡Pero daba pena ajena con esas fachas! :D**

 **Allen y Bet: ¬¬**

 **¡Gracias por leer! Hasta la próxima.**


	6. ¿Apostamos?

**Un nuevo capítulo de:**

 **Sumergido en el más dulce sueño**

 **CAPITULO VI**

" **¿APOSTAMOS?"**

– Lenalee…. Yo… – Allen estaba por decir, cuando alguien entró al aula, sorprendiéndonos.

– Are, are, pero si es mi aprendiz – Un hombre pelirrojo, con porte elegante, que sujetaba unos papeles bajo el brazo y un cigarro encendido en la boca, nos miraba maliciosamente. – ¡Así que ya tienes novia! ¿Ehh? Y yo que pensé que morirías virgen JAJAJAJAJA – La cara se nos puso roja como tomate.

– ¡Sh-shishou! ¡¿Q-que hace aquí?! – Allen palideció al verlo.

– ¿Pues qué más? Dar clases por supuesto… – hizo una sonrisa torcida.

– ¡¿QUEEEEE?! – Allen estaba completamente sorprendido y aturdido.

– Allen-kun ¿Conoces a este señor? – Estaba confundida, no entendía que es lo que estaba pasando entre esos dos.

– Si… él es… Cross Marian – Lo miró fijamente. – Mi tutor…–.

– ¿Tu tutor? – _"¿Quiere decir que aquel hombre pelirrojo, era el tutor de Allen? ¿El que se había hecho cargo de él después del incidente con sus padres…?"_ Allen había mencionado que su tutor estaba de gira en alguna parte, me pregunto… ¿Qué estará haciendo por aquí?

– ¿Y bien? ¿No me vas a presentar a tu novia? – Sonrío con malicia.

– E-ella… no es mi novia… es una amiga… – Las mejillas de Allen se pusieron coloradas.

–¿Ahhh? Voy a creer… – El profesor se llevó la mano a la frente decepcionado. – Bueno, puede conseguirse algo mejor, señorita Lee – Me miró entonces. Al peliblanco le saltó una vena de la frente, estaba enfadado por el comentario de su tutor.

– Mejor fíjate en alguien más apuesto… maduro e interesante… – El tutor de Allen se acercaba mucho a mí, acarició un mechón de cabello que caía sobre mis hombros, lo que hizo que me pusiera muy nerviosa.

– No me ha dicho porque está aquí, Shishou… – Allen sujetó con fuerza el brazo con el que su maestro tocaba mi cabello, impidiendo que se acercara más a mí y lo soltara, el peliblanco mostraba una mirada profunda y desafiante, el pelirrojo sólo bufó y se sentó en su escritorio.

– Ya te lo dije, dar clases – Apagó su cigarro y dejó sus papeles sobre la mesa.

– ¿Clases? ¿Clases de qué? ¿Qué pasó con su gira? – Allen lo interrogaba, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

– De artes escénicas por supuesto, la gira terminó, vine porque Komui me ofreció el puesto, sonaba interesante, por eso acepte. Eso es todo, por cierto… – Lo miró severamente – La clase está por comenzar, vuelve a tu lugar –.

Ambos se quedaron viéndose fijamente a los ojos un momento, luego Allen volteó a verme sonriendo y me agradeció por el bento, acomodamos las mesas y regresamos cada quien a su lugar. Poco a poco el salón se fue llenando de alumnos que miraban extrañados al sujeto sentado en el escritorio, él leía unos papeles sin prestar atención a los alumnos que entraban.

Una vez que el timbre sonó, el maestro cerró la puerta y se paró enfrente de todos.

– Mi nombre es Cross Marian y apartir de ahora seré su profesor de artes escénicas– Varias chicas veían emocionadas al apuesto profesor.

– Durante la primera hora veremos un poco sobre la historia del teatro, y el resto de la clase les hare varias pruebas de actuación para ver sus habilidades, las pruebas que hagan hoy no las tomaré en cuenta para su calificación, pero la próxima semana volveré a evaluarlos como parte de su tarea – El profesor nos miraba altivo, luego sonrió – Para que vayan viendo que tan perdidos están… JAJAJA– A todos los alumnos se les salió una gotita de nuca.

Tal y como el profesor dijo, durante la primer hora de clase vimos antecedentes históricos sobre el teatro, y para la segunda hora, Cross-sensei nos hizo pasar de uno en uno al frente del salón, nos daba un libreto e indicaba que líneas teníamos que actuar, al finalizar él anotaba los resultados en sus lista.

Todos estábamos muy nerviosos, el profesor era bastante exigente, iba señalando cada uno de los errores que tenían los alumnos que pasaban, y les decía que cosas debían practicar más para la siguiente evaluación. Cuando fue mi turno estaba muy nerviosa… eso de hablar en público no se me daba para nada bien.

– Muy bien señorita Lee, quiero que interprete los dígalos del segundo párrafo pagina 304 – Me indicó.

– E-eh… si… –Busqué las líneas que me tocaban, respiré hondo y dije: – Mi-miraba las nu-nubes pasar… el cielo era tan azul… Y-y mis ojos se humedecieron al recordar… – Tenia la voz temblorosa. Pude ver a Sachiko riendo por lo bajo, más tarde le reclamaría… – Al-al recordar a mi padre… –.

– Señoria Lee… va a tener que mejorar mucho esa actuación para la siguiente clase si no quiere reprobar – El profesor me miraba con los brazos cruzados. Yo tenía la cara roja de vergüenza, hice una reverencia y corrí a mi asiento.– Bueno, el siguiente en pasar será la señorita Hikari… –.

Yo seguía avergonzada por lo horrible que había sido mi actuación, no era mi fuerte, pero tenía que practicar o reprobaría y eso afectaría a mi promedio…

Varios alumnos fueron pasando hasta que le tocó el turno a Allen, quien se paró enfrente del salón bastante tranquilo y relajado.

– Bueno, bueno… Hmm… a ti te tocaran las líneas del párrafo tres página 240. –

Al peliblanco le tomó unos segundos repasar las líneas y sin necesidad de leer el guion dijo:

– ¡Mientes! Mientes al decir que volverás… ¿Es que acaso no te das cuenta? – Todos nos quedamos sorprendidos. Además de sus expresiones faciales, Allen también se apoyaba haciendo ademanes con las manos para intensificar el sentimiento de sus palabras.

– Mi corazón tiembla al pensar… que no seré capaz de ver el rubor de tus mejillas al sonreír… o de saber que no podre tocar de nuevo, el terciopelo de tu piel… –Cuando terminó comenzamos a aplaudir sorprendidos, varias chicas gritaban emocionadas, habían quedado encantadas con se actuación.

El peliblanco hizo una reverencia y le entregó el libreto a Cross-sensei, quien lo miraba con desgano.

– Si, bien… – El profesor cruzó los brazos y puso una cara divertida – Tendrás que mejorar si quieres tener una buena nota la próxima semana ¡JAJAJAJA! – Allen rodó los ojos, no importa que tan perfecta hubiera sido su actuación, Cross nunca lo reconocería.

Acababa de terminar de pasar el último alumno cuando la campana sonó, el profesor recogía sus cosas para marcharse, en eso Allen se acercó a mí.

– Lenalee… –.

– Señorita Lee – Hablaron al mismo tiempo el peliblanco y el profesor.

– Después tendrás tu tiempo para hablar con ella – Sonrió y Allen frunció el ceño – Necesito que entregue estas listas al asistente Reever ¿Usted la delegada de la clase, verdad? –

– Si, yo soy… – Dije tomando los papeles que me entregó el pelirrojo.

– ¡Te acompaño!– Se apresuró a decir Allen, pero el maestro lo detuvo.

– ¡Alto ahí aprendiz! También tengo trabajo para ti – La sonrisa burlona de Cross enfadaba aún más Allen, que comenzaba a formar una aura maligna detrás de él, esos dos daban miedo… mejor me alejé de ahí lo más rápido que pude.

– Cuando regreses a casa, le entregas esto a ese sujeto – dijo recobrando la seriedad el pelirrojo. Allen no dijo nada, tomó los documentos mirándolo de la misma forma.

Me dirigía al salón de maestros, cuando me encontré por los pasillos al Profesor Back Chang y Fou. La pelinaranja tenía el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, mientras que el profesor Chang reía nervioso, creo que discutían algo sobre la tarea de Fou.

Back se despidió de Fou dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza, ella tenía un ligero rubor en las mejillas y agachó la mirada melancólica. _"¿Será que Fou-chan está enamorada de Back-sensei?"_ La chica volteó a verme por lo que le sonreí, no la conocía muy bien, pero nos habíamos visto varias veces gracias a Lou Fa-chan.

– ¡Oh! ¿Tú eres Lenalee-chan, cierto? – Fou se acercó a mí.

– Hola Fou-chan – Le dije sonriendo.

– ¿Vas a la sala de maestros? – Infirió al ver los papeles que llevaba – Debes ser la delegada de clase ¿No es así? –.

– Si, me pidieron que le entregara estas listas a Reever-san… –.

– ¡Ah! ¡Es verdad! – Fou recordó algo – Lenalee ¿Tu estas en la misma clase que Walker? ¿Verdad? – Me preguntó con un aire de esperanza, que se notó en su tono en su voz.

– E-eh si… si estamos en la misma clase – dije confundida por la repentina pregunta.

– ¿Me podrías hacer un favor? – Juntó sus manos de forma suplicante y me guiñó un ojo.

– Claro ¿En qué te puedo ayudar? – La miré sorprendida.

– Veras… la semana pasada, Walker me prestó sus apuntes de inglés para que pudiera hacer mi tarea… – Se escuchaba un poco avergonzada – Pero… no quiero tener que verlo y… – Apretó los puños y rechinó los dientes avergonzada y molesta – Y tener que agradecerle… – Dijo esto último como si fueran las palabras másdifícil de decir en el mundo.

– E-etto… –Una gotita se asomó por mi nuca.

– No… ¡No quiero tener que ver su estúpida sonrisa victoriosa por haberme ayudado! – Se cruzó de brazos la chica. _"Dudo mucho que Allen le sonría con esa intención, pero parece ser que Fou-chan la interpreta de esa manera…"_

– Ehh… si claro, yo se la entregó por ti – Le sonreí. Ella suspiró aliviada, como si le hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima.

– ¡Gracias! Te acompaño a entregar esos papeles y luego vamos por la libreta –Sonrió.

Primero fuimos a la sala de maestros a entregarle a Reever-san las listas que el profesor Cross me dio. De ahí nos dirigimos al salón de Fou para recoger la libreta de Allen, su salón no estaba muy retirado del mío, así que no tendría problemas para regresar, que de todas maneras no llevaba íamos clases de deportes, por lo que la mayoría de mis compañeros deberían estar en los vestidores preparándose, yo no teníapractica de atletismo ese día, así que no había problema si llegaba más tarde al salón.

Al entrar al salón de Fou-chan, varios alumnos curiosos se me quedaron viendo extrañados, entre ellos Rikei, que desvió la mirada nervioso en cuanto lo miré, junto a él estaba Shifu, que permanecía ajeno a todo a su alrededor como siempre lo hacía. Me acerqué a la mesa de Fou, que buscaba entre todo el desorden, el cuaderno de inglés de Allen.

Recorrí con la mirada todo el salón buscando a Kanda, cuando lo encontré estaba parado frente a su lugar sacando su ropa de deportes y mirándome de reojo. Le sonreí e hice un gesto con la mano para saludarlo, al principio el desvió la mirada desinteresado, pero luego me miró de nuevo y sus labios formaron una sutil y leve sonrisa, Kanda siempre actuaba de esa forma, nunca expresaba sus verdaderos sentimiento, así que de cierta forma me había acostumbrado.

– ¡Aquí esta! – Saltó de su asiento Fou con el cuaderno en las manos – Es este ¡Muchas gracias por todo Lenalee-chan, te debo una! – Me dijo sonriente.

– No hay de que – Tomé el cuaderno y me despedí de ella para regresar a mi salón.

Al llegar, vi que aún quedaban algunos alumnos dentro del salón, entre ellos estaba Sachiko, quien ya traía puesto su uniforme de entrenamiento para la práctica de porristas. No vi a Allen en el salón, por lo que decidí guardar el cuaderno en mi mochila y entregárselo en cuanto lo viera.

– ¡Leeenaaa-chaaan¡ ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Te estaba buscando! ¡Tengo una noticia para ti! – Sachi corrió a verme entrar.

– Fui a dejar unos papeles a la sala de maestros – La miré extrañada – ¿De que se trata esa noticia que querías darme? – Pregunté con curiosidad.

– ¡Te va a encantar! – Dijo emocionada – Resulta que una de las chicas titulares del grupo de animadoras, se va a retirar de las practicas por una lesión que tuvo, por lo que la entrenadora Klaud Nine está buscando una suplente. Se harán audiciones a partir de hoy, hasta el miércoles ¿Hoy no tienes práctica de atletismo? –.

– Ehh… no, hoy no tengo práctica, pero… – Sachi me interrumpió tomándome de las manos emocionada.

– ¡Tienes que hacer la audición! – Dijo casi gritando.

– Pe-pero Sachi… tu sabes que no me interesa pertenecer a ese club… – Dije nerviosa.

– ¿Qué dices? ¡Eres asombrosa! me comentaste que estuviste en el club de porristas en la secundaria, ¿Lo olvidaste? Además, tu hermano nos ha mostrado los videos de tus presentaciones en los eventos escolares. ¡Eres muy buena para esto! tienes mucha agilidad y se te da muy bien la acrobacia, ¡Eres lo que necesitamos! – La castaña no paraba de hablar emocionada.

– Si… pero… ahora tengo otros intereses… – trataba de explicarle a mi amiga.

– ¡Vamos Lena, por favooor…!– Suplicó la castaña – Además, la persona que sea seleccionada será suplente, después se harán las pruebas para ver quien ocupe el lugar de nueva titular, así que no te preocupes por ese lado –Había puesto de nuevo esa carita de cachorro que no podía evadir.

– E-eh… está bien…. – Dije en tono resignado.

– ¡GENIAL! ¡Así estaremos juntas! – Me abrazó contenta, yo le sonreí y la abrace también.

Con mucho pesar, tomé mi ropa de deportes para cambiarme en los vestidores y acompañar a mi amiga al gimnasio, donde se llevarían a cabo las audiciones para animadoras. Al llegar me sorprendió mucho la cantidad de chicas que se habían reunido para hacer las pruebas, me anoté en la lista y esperé sentada en las gradas a que fuera mi turno.

En otra parte de la escuela, cerca de las canchas de futbol, se encontraban Allen y Lavi terminando de recoger las pelotas y los conos que usaron en el entrenamiento.

– ¡Hey Allen! escuché que hoy habría audiciones de porristas – Dijo con un brillo en sus ojos.

– Oh… ¿En serio…? – Allen le contestó sin prestarle atención.

– ¿No quieres ir a ver? – Lavi sonreía de oreja a oreja.

– Ah… no, no me interesa… – Dijo Allen desganado.

– ¡Bien! ¡Entonces vamos! – El pelirrojo ignoró por completo a Allen y lo arrastró consigo hacia el gimnasio.

– ¡Waaaa! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Detente Lavi! – Allen trató de detenerlo, pero fue en vano.

Finalmente Lavi llegó al gimnasio junto con un enfurecido Allen, que lo fulminaba con la mirada.

– JAJAJA no pongas esa cara Allen, no es tan malo, además mira – Señaló hacia el grupo de porristas – Hay un montón de chicas guapas aquí – Dijo con corazones en los ojos.

– Lo dices como si me importara… – Allen se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada fastidiado.

– ¡Ohh vamos! ¡Qué pareces un crio! ¿Cuántos años se supone que tienes? ¡Ya deberías tener una novia! – dijo en tono burlón.

– ¡Cállate Lavi! – Gritó el albino avergonzado, hasta que la voz de la profesora Klaud llamó su atención y dirigió su mirada hacia el grupo de chicas que esperaban hacer la audición.

– ¡Lenalee Lee! eres la siguiente, adelante por favor – Me llamó la profesora leyendo la lista donde me había anotado. Allen se quedó boquiabierto mirando hacia donde yo estaba, la reacción del peliblanco no pasó desapercibida por su inseparable amigo.

– Entonces… – dijo Lavi en tono pícaro – ¿Decías que no te interesaba estar aquí? – Lo abrazó por el cuello burlándose de él.

– ¡No me molestes! – Allen le dio un codazo a Lavi en las costillas, para que lo soltara.

– ¡Lo siento, lo siento! – Lavi se sobaba el golpe, pero mantenía esa sonrisa burlona. – Hay que acercarnos para ver mejor – Propusó.

Ambos se sentaron en las gradas para ver mejor desde ahí. Yo caminé hasta quedar frente a la entrenadora, quien sostenía una hoja con una tabla de evaluación y una pluma para calificar a las participantes. Detrás de ella, se encontraban varias chicas titulares sentadas en una mesa como "jueces" cada una de ellas poseía la misma tabla de evaluación que Klaud-sensei.

Entre las chicas titulares pude distinguir a Sachiko, que susurraba "Buena suerte" y me sonreía animada, también pude ver a Road, tenía su rostro apoyado sobre su mano mientras lamia una paleta de color rosa con una expresión de aburrimiento en su cara, las audiciones no le importaban en lo más mínimo.

Respiré profundamente y esperé a que Klaud-sensei diera la señal. El pitido del silbato sonó y empecé con mi demostración, primero hice varias "vueltas de carro" luego de varios saltos dobles y giros en el aire, a pesar de que tenía un año que no practicaba, recordaba muy bien varios de los movimientos y rutinas de animadoras. Para cerrar, hice el "Salto ruso" extendiendo mis piernas lo más que pude, para rematar dando un giro hacia atrás cayendo sobre mis pies perfectamente rectos y con mis brazos extendidos.

Escuché varias ovaciones y aplausos desde las gradas, como también de algunas de las chicas de la mesa de jueces. La profesora me miraba muy sorprendida, Road en cambio me miró un poco curiosa y luego volvió a desviar la mirada con fastidio. Mi respiración se sentía forzada y entrecortada por la agitación de mi cuerpo, tomé un poco de aire para recupérame.

– ¡Eso fue asombroso! Muchas gracias señorita Lee, los resultados se publicaran en la pizarra el día jueves – Klaud tenía una sonrisa satisfactoria en sus labios – Bueno, que pase la siguiente –.

Regresé a mi lugar para tomar mis cosas, sin darme cuenta Allen y Lavi me miraban desde sus lugares y al igual que varios de los espectadores,estaban muy sorprendidos.

– Ella es sorprendente… – Comentó el pelirrojo a su amigo sin perderme de vista.

– Lo es… – Dijo Allen igual de sorprendido.

– Lenalee estaba en el club de porristas de la secundaria, me preguntaba por qué no se había metido de nuevo… – Lavi se llevó la mano a la barbilla pensativo, Allen en cambio, no dijo nada, seguía mirándome con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Terminé de recoger mis cosas haciéndole una señal a Sachiko para despedirme de ella y retirarme del gimnasio. Había cumplido con mi palabra haciendo las audiciones, ya lo que viniera después, si quedaba dentro o no, ya era otra cosa.

Me marché a casa, sintiéndome bien conmigo misma, ya que haber hecho las audiciones no había sido tan malo como pensaba. Se sentía muy bien recordar las rutinas de porristas, y a pesar de que había hecho a un lado el club de animadoras para concentrarme en otros deportes, como el atletismo, me di cuenta que después de todo, seguía apasionándome hacer las acrobacias, dar giros en el aire y sentir por breves momentos como si volase, era bastante excitante.

Más tarde me puse a terminar mi tarea para las clases de mañana. Cerré mi cuaderno de matemáticas y estiré mis brazos exhausta, ahora podría ponerme a preparar la cena, para que estuviera lista cuando Nii-san llegara. Alcancé mi mochila sobre la cama, para guardar mis cuadernos, al abrirla vi el cuaderno de inglés de Allen, no me lo había encontrado después de todo, tendría que regresárselo mañana.

Guardé mis libros y me quedé contemplando la mochila un momento, la curiosidad me ganó, saqué el cuaderno para verlo mejor. La pasta era de color azul claro, y tenía una pequeña etiqueta blanca donde se podía leer "Allen W." seguido de "Materia: Inglés" escrito a mano. Abrí el cuaderno y vi que el interior de la libreta estaba perfectamente limpio y ordenado, su la caligrafía era impecable y delicada, no parecía haber sido escrita por un chico, ya que por lo general, los chicos suelen tener el trazo más grueso y uniforme.

Tenía buenas notas en sus tareas, al parecer era muy bueno en esa materia, lo cual era de esperarse ya que estuvo viajando mucho tiempo por el extranjero. Allen era un chico realmente ordenado y pulcro con sus libretas, cada letra escrita en él, estaba perfectamente delineada y acomodada sin salirse de las rayas, llegué a sentir algo de envía al ver que mis cuadernos no lucian así de bien.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Allen también era así con su aspecto físico, su uniforme siempre se veía impecable, aunque en ocasiones él dejara desabrochados algunos de los botones de su camisa, o un poco floja la corbata por el calor, seguía viéndose muy elegante. Recordé que el nuevo profesor de artes escénicas, Cross Marian, quien es tutor de Allen, me dio esa misma impresión cuando lo vi, probablemente esa costumbre y ese porte tan sofisticado, lo haya aprendido de él.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios al recordar que el día de hoy Allen había compartido conmigo un secreto que nadie más en la escuela sabia, y eso me hacía sentir feliz y especial, sentía que los lazos que formábamos empezaban a hacerse más íntimos. Abracé el cuaderno sobre mi pecho, cerrando los ojos e imaginando su rostro mostrando esa hermosa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

A la mañana siguiente, se me había hecho un poco tarde, gracias a un contra tiempo que tuve antes de salir de casa. Mis Dos amigas ya habían llegado, al igual que Allen, que leía un libro en lo que el maestro llegaba, fui directo a su asiento aprovechando ese momento para regresarle la libreta que le prestó a Fou-chan.

– Allen-kun, buenos días – Le dije sonriendo, Allen alzó la mirada sorprendido cuando escucho mi voz.

– Buenos días Lenalee – Me devolvió la sonrisa. Saqué de mi mochila el cuaderno.

– Toma – Le entregué el cuaderno, él lo agarró un poco sorprendido.

– ¿Qué es? –Preguntó confundido.

– Me lo dio ayer Fou-chan, es el cuaderno de inglés que le prestaste el otro día – Puse mis manos a mi espalda sonriéndole – Me pido de favor que te lo regresara –.

– Ya veo… – parpadeo un par de veces – Muchas gracias Lenalee – Sonrió de nuevo.

– Bueno, voy a mi lugar, nos vemos luego – Me despedí dirigiéndome a mi asiento.

Mientras pasaba entre las filas de alumnos me di cuenta que Lou Fa y Sachiko me observaban desde sus lugares, creo que habían estado mirándome desde que entré y le entregué el cuaderno a Allen. Sachiko no parecía nada sorprendida, sólo sonreía, sin embargo Lou Fa me mirada un poco confundida y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, lo que me puso nerviosa, había olvidado por completo que ellas estaba ahí, debí haber esperado a que no estuvieran para entregárselo… Llegué a mi lugar y dejé mis cosas sobre la mesa tratando de ignorar lo que había pasado y las saludé como de costumbre.

– Buenos días Sachi, Lou Fa-chan – Dije con una sonrisa algo forzada y nerviosa.

– Buenos días Lena-chan – contestaron las dos.

Les sonreí y tomé mi asiento, pero me estremecí al escuchar a Lou Fa llamándome, no me salvaría después de todo…

– Lena-chan… ¿Allen te prestó un cuaderno o algo así? – su rostro de veía preocupado.

– Ehh... Claro que no Lou Fa-chan– Dije nerviosa – Ayer me encontré a Fou-chan en los pasillos y me pidió que se lo regresara, sólo que ayer olvide dárselo… – Desvié la mirada – Y-y… creí que lo ocuparía, por eso se lo entregué inmediatamente… jejeje –

– Ya veo… – al principio me miraba incrédula, pero luego me sonrió. Suspiré aliviada.

Las clases transcurrieron tranquilas al igual que el receso. El profesor de la última clase nos dejó salir un poco antes, por lo que aproveché, para ir a la biblioteca a buscar un libro que me ayudara a mejorar mis habilidades y expresiones faciales en actuación, estaba muy preocupada por el examen de evaluación que haría Cross-sensei la próxima semana.

Esa materia no era mi fuerte y no quería reprobarla. Había pocos alumnos en la biblioteca, la mayoría estaban sentados en los escritorios haciendo tareas o leyendo algún libro, me paseé por las estanterías buscando el libro que necesitaba, pero no lo encontraba por ninguna parte, así que me acerqué a la encargada para preguntarle si alguien lo había tomado.

– Hmm… es extraño, no me lo marca el sistema – Dijo la señora buscando en su computadora – Debe estar aquí… No recuerdo que alguien más se lo haya llevado –.

– Ya veo… – Suspiré resignada, tendría que seguir buscándolo. – Gracias –.

En eso vi entrar a Allen a la biblioteca, traía su mochila colgada de un brazo y las manos en los bolcillos del pantalón. Al verme sonrió y se me acerco.

– Hola Lenalee, ¿Qué haces por aquí? – dijo sonriente.

– Ando buscando un libro para la clase de Cross-sensei, pero no logro encontrarlo… – dije haciendo una mueca con la boca.

– ¿Hm? ¿Te refieres al de técnicas de actuación para principiantes? – No pude evitar sentirme algo avergonzada cuando dijo el nombre del libro – Debe estar por aquí, no es un libro muy común dudo mucho que alguien se lo haya llevado – Dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios, ignorando lo avergonzada que estaba, cosa que le agradecí mentalmente.

– ¿Segura que ya lo buscaste bien? – Dijo mirando hacia las estanterías.

– Si… ya busqué por todos lados y también ya le di dos vueltas en la sección de artes donde se supone que debería estar… – Caminé hacia la estantería para buscar de nuevo el dichoso libro, Allen me siguió.

– Hmm no creo que este en esa sección… – Allen se llevó las manos a la barbilla pensativo.

– Claro que sí, este debe ser su lugar – dije con determinación. Allen me miró un momento y luego puso una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

– Yo creo que no está en esta sección– refutó.

– ¿Ah? ¡Pero esta es la sección de artes, tiene que estar aquí! – Volví a protestar haciendo un puchero inflando las mejillas. Allen se echó a reír, tenía esa sonrisa picara de lado que me ponía nerviosa, _"¿Qué estará pensando?"._

– Si estas tan segura, entonces… – Me miró con ojos traviesos y divertidos – Hagamos una apuesta – Propuso cruzándose de brazos y mirándome desafiante.

– ¿Ah? ¿Y qué clase de apuesta si se puede saber…? – Lo imité, cruzándome de brazos también y mirándolo divertida.

– Bueno… Yo digo que el libro está en otra área y tu aseguras que está en la sección de artes… – Dijo pensativo, cuando una idea se le vino a la mente por lo que se le iluminaron los ojos y sonrió aún más.

– Si, eso fue lo que dije, entonces ¿Cuáles son tus términos? – pregunté ansiosa.

– Si yo gano… – Hizo una breve pausa –Tendrás que salir conmigo – Una sonrisa seductora se dibujó en sus labios por lo que me sonroje al verlo.

– ¡¿EHHH?!¡¿Sa-salir con-contigo?! – Tenía los ojos como platos y la cara roja como tomate.

– Si, como una cita – Dijo sonriendo – ¿Estás de acuerdo? – Le divertía verme con la cara toda roja.

Me quede en silencio un momento, no había posibilidad de que él ganara esa apuesta, era obvio que el libro no podría estar clasificado en alguna otra sección, además ya lo había buscado en todas partes, no podía perder… tomaría el desafío.

– De acuerdo – dije recuperando la postura – No hay forma de que puedas ganar – Allen no dijo nada, sólo me sonrió y nos pusimos a buscar el libro, primero buscamos en la sección de artes.

– Parece que no está por aquí… – Dijo Allen terminando de revisar la estantería – Aun que hay mucho libros de artes escénicas por aquí… –

– Te lo dije, tiene que estar por aquí, si no, es porque alguien ya lo tomó – puse las manos en la cintura.

– Sin embargo… – Allen volteó a verme – Si tomamos en cuenta el título del libro "Técnicas de actuación para principiantes" si bien, es un libro usado para las artes escénicas, puede que no lo hayan considerado así, por lo que es probable que lo hayan clasificado en otra parte – El peliblanco se pasó la mano por la nuca despeinándose un poco el cabello – Quizás lo hayan tomado como un libro de pasatiempo, como no menciona nada sobre historia o cosas relacionadas con el arte, sino que más bien habla sobre técnicas, lo más seguro es que este en la sección Hobbies y pasatiempos –Allen analizaba mirándome fijamente.

No se me había ocurrido… ignoré esa sección creyendo que el libro de ninguna manera podría estar ahí. Nos dirigimos hacia esa estantería, Allen pasaba su mano por la barbilla mientras buscaba con la mirada entre los libros. Sus ojos brillaron y abrió ligeramente la boca formando una sonrisa victoriosa al mismo tiempo que extendía su brazo para alcanzar uno de los libros que tenía enfrente.

" _Oh no… si eso es lo que creo que es… estoy en problemas…"_

– Lo encontré… – Dijo con el libro en las manos. – Toma – Allen sonrió. Tome el libro y efectivamente decía: "Técnicas de actuación para principiantes".

El rostro se me ensombreció… perdí la apuesta… lo que significa que…

" _¡¿Significaba que ahora tendría que salir en una cita con Allen Walker?!"_

 **CONTINUARA….**

 **Próximo Capitulo: "UNA CITA"**

¡Y hasta aquí nos quedamos! Yo no sé de qué se queja Lenalee xD ¡Yo estaría más que encantada! Jajajajaja

Pues en esta historia Back Chang no está enamorado de Lenalee, a él le gusta alguien más uwu pero Lenalee tiene otro enamorado además de Allen, ¿pueden adivinar quién es? :D

Todo parece indicar que Cross Marian sólo regresó para joder la misión :v jajaja pero al menos nuestros tortolitos ya tendrán su cita el próximo capítulo ¿o no? Ya veremos xD

¡Espero que les haya gustado! Nos estamos leyendo la próxima semana

Bye byeee ~


	7. ¿Una cita?

**Un nuevo capítulo de:**

 **Sumergido en el más dulce sueño**

 **CAPITULO VII**

" **¿UNA CITA?"**

– Lo encontré… – Dijo con el libro en las manos. – Toma – Allen sonrió. Tomé el libro y efectivamente decía: "Técnicas de actuación para principiantes".

El rostro se me ensombreció… perdí la apuesta… lo que significa que…

" _¡¿Significaba que ahora tendría que salir en una cita con Allen Walker?!"_

– E-eh… ¡¿EEEHHHHHH?! – Grité tan fuerte que hasta la encargada de la biblioteca vino a callarme.

" _¿C-cómo pasó esto? ¿En qué momento? ¡Tiene que ser una broma!"_

Allen me miraba curioso, ladeó la cabeza sin comprender que era lo que me pasaba, no sabía si reír o preocuparse por mí. ¡Estaba totalmente en shock! Era insoportable verlo a la cara. En un intento desesperado por escaparme de su mirada, di media vuelta dándole la espalda y me llevé las manos al rostro ocultándolo, estaba rojo a más o no poder.

– Esto… ¿Lenalee te encuentras bien? – Allen se acercó a mí y me habló en un tono suave.

" _¡NOO! ¡Por supuesto que no me encuentro bien!"._ Quise gritarle, pero ninguna palabra pudo salir de mi boca… Mi silencio preocupó más a Allen, por lo que se paró frente a mí y me tomó de los hombros intentando averiguar si estaba bien.

– ¿Lenalee? ¿Pasa algo? ¿Te lastimaste? – El peliblanco tenía una expresión de preocupación y desconcierto en el rostro.

Al sentir el contacto de sus manos sobre mis hombros, me sobresalté alzando el rostro y apartando un poco mis manos para voltearlo a ver. Aun tenía la cara sonrojada y los ojos cristalinos, involuntariamente bajé las manos mostrando por completo mi rostro y lo miré a los ojos.

Las pupilas de Allen se dilataron y parpadeó un par de veces sorprendido. Por una fracción de segundo me pareció ver el rostro de Allen sonrojarse, pero inmediatamente me soltó y desvió la mirada avergonzado cubriéndose las mejillas con la mano.

" _¿Qué había sido eso?"_ Me pregunté. No tenía idea de por qué Allen había reaccionado de esa manera al verme, pero aquella expresión tan tierna sólo lo hacía verse más lindo… O eso es lo que había pensado antes de que comenzara a reír…

– ¡Pff! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA – Allen reía descontroladamente. Imaginé que tanta risa había hecho que comenzara a dolerle la panza, ya que puso sus manos sobre ella quejándose del dolor sin parar de reír.

Alcé una ceja y me crucé de brazos indignada… _"¿Se estaba burlando de mí?"._ Obviamente la encargada volvió hecha una furia y nos corrió a los dos de la biblioteca. Con los brazos cruzados y haciendo un puchero con la boca, esperaba el momento en que el peliblanco dejara de reírse de mí.

Cuando finalmente dejó de hacerlo, limpió las lagrimitas de sus ojos con las mangas de su suéter y volteó a verme risueño y con una sonrisa de lado. Me pareció que se veía lindo, pero aun así, desvié la mirada de él enfadada.

– Sabes que nunca te obligaría a hacer algo que tu no quisieras Lenalee… – Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Debo admitir que sus palabras me hicieron sentir un gran alivio.

– Ahora ya tienes el libro, te será muy útil ya verás… – Se llevó la mano a la nuca. – En fin… me tengo que ir, te veo mañana – Puso una sonrisa a medias e hizo un ademan con las manos en forma de despedida antes de irse. Y Antes de que diera otro paso lo llame…

– ¡Allen-kun! – Le grité. Allen me miró sobre su hombro. – ¿C-cu-cuán…? – Tragué saliva y me arme de valor – ¡¿Cuándo, dónde y a que hora?! – Dije nerviosa alzando un poco la voz.

– ¿Cómo? – Me dijo sin comprender.

– L-la cita… – Musité agachando la mirada y jugando nerviosamente con mí cabello.

– No tienes que preocuparte por eso… – Dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

– ¡Cumpliré! Tu tenias razón después de todo… además tú me… ¡Me ayudaste a encontrarlo! – Sentía mis mejillas arder, pero aun así continúe – Y-y… pues está bien para mi… s-salir contigo… – Las mejillas de Allen también se sonrojaron.

¿De dónde había sacado el valor para decir aquello? No tengo idea… ¿Orgullo quizás? O tal vez sería por que en el fondo me entusiasmaba la idea de tener una cita con él. Además… ¿Qué podría pasar? ¿No podía ser tan malo, o sí?

– Ehh… e-en ese caso – Allen se rascaba nerviosamente la mejilla con el dedo índice, pero luego sonrió ampliamente. – En ese caso señorita Lee… la espero en el parque central a las dos de la tarde, este sábado–.

Ahí estaba de nuevo esa sonrisa traviesa dibujada en su rostro, que me hacía pensar si en verdad ese Allen era el mismo Allen nervioso de hace unos minutos. "Que extraño es…" Pensé. ¿Cómo es posible que alguien pudiera pasar de ser una persona tan tímida a parecer todo un seductor en cuestión de segundos?

– Ahí estaré – Respondí firme. Él sólo sonrió y se marchó agitando su mano despidiéndose de mí.

Una vez que me quede completamente sola, el pánico volvió a apoderarse de mí. _"¡¿Pero qué acabo de hacer?! ¿Y ahora? ¡QUÉ HAGOOO! ¡Necesito ayuda! Necesito a... ¡SACHIKO!"._

– ¡¿QUÉ TU QUEEEE?! – Gritó Sachiko con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Al salir de la escuela le había hecho una llamada rápida a mi amiga diciéndole que tenía que hablar urgentemente con ella, por lo que fui a buscarla a su casa. También le había marcado a mi hermano para avisarle que me quedaría a dormir en casa de Sachiko. Nos encontrábamos a solas en su habitación. Le conté sobre el "pequeño incidente" que había tenido en la biblioteca hace un momento, y tal y como me lo imaginé, Sachiko pegó un grito en el cielo…

– Q-q-que yo perdí la apuesta… y la cita… y-y… ¡AHH! ¡No se qué hacer! – Me cubrí el rostro con una de las almohadas de la cama.

– ¿Qué no sabes qué hacer? ¡Oh por Dios Lenalee! ¡Vas a tener una cita con el bombón de Allen Walker! ¡Si yo fuera tu estallaría de alegría! – Sachi me tomó de los hombros emocionada. – ¿Tienes idea de cuantas chicas quisieran estar en tu lugar? –.

– S-si… pero yo… – Me sentía muy nerviosa.

– ¿Ya sabes que ropa te pondrás? ¿Quieres que te preste maquillaje? ¿Perfume? ¿Accesorios? – Sachi lanzaba una pregunta tras otra sin esperar respuesta, mientras que de su cajón sacaba un montón de cosas.

– ¡E-espera Sachiko! – Llamé su atención y ella dejó de sacar cosas mirándome desconcertada. – Y-yo no puedo salir con Allen Walker… – Agaché la mirada.

– ¿Y por qué no? – Preguntó sin comprender.

– Porque yo… yo nunca… he tenido una cita… – Dije avergonzada y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

– Bueno, entonces será una nueva experiencia – Sachi me sonrió – Todos pasamos por lo mismo, así que no te preocupes… – La miré a los ojos.

– Pero Allen-kun es… un chico muy popular… ¿Cómo se supone que pueda lidiar con eso? Además… – Agaché la mirada – Quizás él no me este tomando en serio… ya sabes… los populares deben estar con los populares ¿No? – Recordé a Road en ese momento, y como se la pasaba abrazándolo por toda la academia. La castaña abrió grandes los ojos.

– ¿Pero qué dices Lena? – Se sentó junto a mí y me tomó de la mano – Tienes razón en que Walker es un tipo bastante atractivo y popular entre las mujeres… ¡Pero tú no te quedas atrás! – La miré confundida.

– ¡Tú también eres hermosa amiga! Y aunque tú no lo quieras ver, también tienes tu atractivo y llamas mucho la atención en la escuela. – Sachi sonrió ampliamente y ladeó su cabeza colocando el dedo índice sobre su mejilla. – Además… Creo que Walker es un buen tipo. No creo que sea del tipo de persona que juega con los sentimientos de los demás. Por lo que he observado, es un chico bastante atento y considerado –.

Ahora que lo pienso, puede que Sachiko tuviera razón. Recordé que Allen había dicho que no llevaría a acabo la apuesta por que nunca me obligaría a hacer algo que yo no quisiera… Mis labios formaron una sonrisa al recordarlo decir aquellas palabras.

– He observado varias cosas en él, pero yo no soy quien para decírtelas… ya que es algo que tú debes descubrir por tu propia cuenta. Sólo de esa manera podrás entender tus sentimientos y los de él… – Sachiko me tomó de ambas manos – ¡Y esta es una buena oportunidad! ¿Sabes por qué? – Negué con la cabeza.

– Eso es porque estarán a solas en un ambiente más relajado y fuera de lo académico, donde podrán ser ustedes mismos sin la presión de que media escuela los este observando – Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, no lo había pensado de esa manera…

– No le des tantas vueltas al asunto y mejor concéntrate en una sola cosa: En él. – Sachiko sonrió levantando el dedo índice. – Pon atención a las sensaciones que te produce estar a su lado. Sólo así sabrás lo que realmente sientes por él… ¡y quien sabe! ¡Quizás descubras que te gusta! – Me sonrojé mucho ante sus palabras, pero le sonreí.

– Tienes razón… muchas gracias Sachi – La abracé y ella hizo lo mismo conmigo.

– Ahora… – Me sonrió picara – ¡Pensemos en que usaras el sábado! – Volvió a emocionarse sacando cosas de los cajones, suspiré resignada, pero le sonreí sintiéndome más tranquila.

– ¿Has pensado en cambiar todo tu ropero y comprar ropa nueva? – Me dijo en tono burlón.

– ¿Ahh? ¡Que insinúas Sachiko! – Me crucé de brazos e inflé las mejillas.

– Jajajaja pues… que vamos a tener que conseguirte ropa más femenina y "cute" que resalte tu belleza – Puso una mano en la cabeza y otra en la cintura al estilo modelo de revista, yo solté una carcajada.

Nos pasamos toda la noche riendo y platicando entre nosotras.

Mientras que por su parte, Allen despedía al último cliente de la noche. Él junto a su roomie Howard Link, atendían una panadería que se ubicaba en la planta baja de su de su casa.

Allen sonreía y miraba distraídamente al techo mientras limpiaba las charolas de pan, su compañero Link se dio cuenta de su inusual comportamiento, por lo que intentó llamar su atención.

– Hey Walker… – No hubo respuesta – Hey Walker despierta – Allen volteó a verlo sorprendido. Link suspiró.

– ¿Te pasa algo? Estas en las nubes desde que regresaste de la escuela… – Lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

– No es nada – Dijo esbozando una enorme sonrisa, pero Link conocía muy bien a Allen y sabía que él no era bueno mintiendo y que ese "nada" en realidad era algo.

– ¿Con que "nada", eh? ¿Entonces por qué te la has pasado sonriendo como tonto todo el día? – Preguntó arqueando una ceja de manera acusadora.

– ¿Eh? Esto… Hmm… ¿Fue un buen día? – Se rascó la nuca. Link lo miró un momento con los ojos entrecerrados, bufó y continuó limpiando el mostrador.

– Si no te conociera… – Dijo sin voltear a ver a Allen– Pensaría que estas enamorado – Su comentario le puso los pelos de punta al peliblanco, que se sonrojó al instante y accidentalmente soltó la charola de pan que tenía entre sus manos, lo que hizo que cayera contra el suelo haciendo un estruendo.

– ¿Pero qué…? – Link vio la charola de pan tirada en el piso y a Allen con la cara completamente roja – ¿Pero qué estás haciendo Walker? – Lo miró molesto.

– ¡Ah! Se me resbaló de las manos… jejeje… ahora lo recojo – Se apresuró a levantar la charola y terminar de limpiar las que le faltaban.

Al día siguiente, vi a una gran cantidad de gente curiosa alrededor de la pizarra de avisos. El aviso con el nombre de la nueva suplente para el grupo de porristas debía estar pegado ahí. Por más que me paraba de puntitas no alcanzaba a ver nada, podía escuchar el murmullo de varias chicas decepcionadas, y también de algunas que parecían estar emocionadas.

Como pude, me fui haciendo camino entre la multitud de estudiantes hasta estar frente a la pizarra. Abrí los ojos de par en par al ver mi nombre escrito en el papel, había sido elegida para ser suplente en el club de animadoras. Confiaba en mis habilidades, pero de igual manera, aquella noticia me había tomado por sorpresa…

– ¿Lo ves? ¡Te lo dije! – Sachi se paró junto a mí con una gran sonrisa.– ¡Muchas felicidades! – Se me lanzó al cuello abrazándome, varias chicas se nos quedaron viendo, algunas murmuraban entre risas y otras nos miraban enfadadas, probablemente celosas por los resultados.

– Ahora tienes que ir al departamento de ciencias para que te tomen las medidas y tengas tu uniforme cuanto antes ¡Te veras hermosa! – Sachiko parecía más emocionada que yo. – Tengo que recoger unos libros, iré por ellos en lo que tú vas con los de ciencias – Asentí.

– No olvides que hoy iremos a comprarte algo lindo para el sábado – Me guiñó el ojo – Te veo en la salida en veinte minutos – Me dio un par de palmadas en la espalda y subió por las escaleras.

Me dirigí al departamento de ciencias. Ya tenía tiempo que no me daba una vuelta por ahí, los chicos del departamento de ciencias hacían de todo, incluyendo los uniformes de la academia.

Toqué la puerta un par de veces antes de entrar. Un chico de baja estatura, cabello alborotado amarrado en una coleta tras la nuca y con dos enormes y redondas gafas, me abrió la puerta. Era Johnny.

– ¡Lenalee-chan! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – preguntó entusiasmado, aunque era evidente su cansancio por las enormes ojeras que tenían sus ojos.

– ¡Hola Johnny! ¿Cuánto tiempo? – Le sonreí – Vine a tomarme las medidas para el uniforme del club de animadoras –.

– ¿Entraste al club de animadoras? ¡Muchas felicidades Lenalee-chan! – Me felicitó.

– Jajajaja gracias Johnny – Me llevé las manos a la espada apenada por el cumplido.

– ¡Ven pasa! ¡Hay que tomarte esas medidas! – Me jaló del brazo.

Un grupo de cuatro personas con cintas métricas y libretas, se acercaron a mí. Me tomaron varias medidas mientras que otros de ellos sacaban algunos rollos de tela del almacén.

– Eso sería todo Lenalee-chan, tu uniforme estará listo la próxima semana – Johnny se llevó las manos a la cintura y sonrió ampliamente.

– Muchas gracias por todo chicos – Hice una reverencia y me despedí para ir a alcanzar a mi mejor amiga.

Cerca de la entrada vi a Sachiko, estaba recargada en la pared revisando su celular, al verme sonrió y nos fuimos juntas al centro comercial.

Nos estuvimos paseamos por varias tiendas de ropa. Ponernos de acuerdo fue muy difícil… apenas escogía alguna prenda y Sachiko la rechazaba al instante…

Ya teníamos una hora y media ahí y aun no encontrábamos nada que nos gustara a las dos, perdí la cuenta de cuantos vestidos, faldas y pantalones me había probado hasta ahora. "Nada es lo suficientemente bueno" decía Sachiko. Nos sentamos un momento en una de las bancas, estábamos completamente agotadas, no habíamos comido nada y las fuerzas al igual que las esperanzas se nos estaban agotando… Nos estábamos quedábamos sin opciones…

– ¿Ya entramos a esa? – Preguntó Sachiko.

– Si… ya revisamos ahí – dije entre bostezos.

Me quede mirando a la nada, pensando en cuanto tiempo habíamos invertido en esta búsqueda, cuando a lo lejos vi una boutique un tanto escondida al final del pasillo.

– ¿Qué hay de esa? – Señalé a donde estaba la tienda.

– ¿Hm? No tiene buena pinta… ¿Segura que quieres entrar? – Preguntó arqueando una ceja.

– No tenemos nada que perder – Le sonreí.

– Si tú lo dices… – Sachi estiró los brazos y la espalda antes de dirigirnos hacia la boutique.

Nos asomamos a la tienda y una señora de unos cuarenta y tantos años de edad nos recibió amablemente. Antes de entrar Sachiko me lanzó una de sus miradas que claramente decía: "¿Estas segura que quieres entrar?" A lo que le respondí sonriéndole y echándole un vistazo a la ropa. Nos paseamos entre los escaparates, me pareció que la ropa de aquel lugar era bastante peculiar comparado con el resto de las tiendas que habíamos visto. No parecían estar al último grito de la moda, pero daban la impresión de ser prendas con diseño extranjero, toda la ropa seguía un mismo estilo, como si hubieran sido elaboradas por la misma persona.

Sachiko me había pasado un par de prendas que creía que se me verían bien, las tomé y me dirigí a los probadores, en el camino vi un conjunto sobre el escaparate que llamó mi atención, lo tomé y me lo llevé a los probadores. Mi amiga me esperaba impaciente sentada en uno de los banquitos afuera del probador.

– ¡Lenaaa sal yaaa! ¡Quiero ver cómo te ves! – La escuchaba gritar desde el probador.

Me puse la primer prenda que me pasó Sachiko, era una falda azul pastel con muchos holanes que me llegaba un poco más abajo de las rodillas, iba acompañada por una blusa blanca sin mangas que tenía un pequeño moño azul en el cuello.

Salí del probador y Sachi me examinaba minuciosamente de pies a cabeza.

– ¿Qué opinas? – Le pregunté, ella se llevó la mano al mentón y me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

– No está mal, el color te sienta bastante bien, intenta probarte el otro – Entré de nuevo al probador.

El siguiente conjunto consistía en un vestido negro de tirantes con estampado de florecitas de colores, que me llegaba unos quince centímetros más arriba de las rodillas, se veía bastante primaveral. El vestido iba acompañado por una blusa azul claro tipo mezclilla que no llevaba botones por lo que se amarraba de los extremos haciendo un nudo debajo del pecho, como una torerita. Salí de los probadores y Sachiko volvió a examinarme.

– ¡Este me gusta más! ¿Tú qué opinas? – Me miró sonriente.

– Es lindo, pero lo siento un poco corto… – Me llevé las manos a la falda apenada.

– Hmm… ¡Pero te ves linda y sexy! – Me sonrojé y Sachi se echó a reír – Jajajaja ¿No? Bueno. Pues el azul también es buena opción, podríamos llevar ese – La castaña se llevó las manos a la cintura satisfecha con el resultado.

– Espera… aún hay otro – Dije recordando el tercer vestido que había tomado.

– ¿Otro? No recuerdo haber escogido algún otro… – Se rascaba la cabeza pensativa.

– Yo lo tomé en el camino –.

– ¡Oh! Entonces pruébatelo – Sachi volvió a sentarse en el banquito, mientras que yo fui a cambiarme de ropa.

Unos minutos después salí del probador y Sachiko me miró encantada, se levantó de su lugar de un salto y se llevó las manos al pecho.

El conjunto que había escogido era una blusa blanca de tela fina como de seda, que tenía un abanico de holanes alrededor de los hombros y del pecho. La parte de atrás llevaba una abertura sujetada por un listón rosa en forma de moño, dejando media espalda descubierta. La blusa iba acompañada por una falda color rosa claro que me llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas y en la cintura llevaba un cinturón grueso color café claro.

– ¡Es perfecto! ¡Te ves hermosa! – La castaña se acercó a mi emocionada y me llevó frente al espejo.

El vestido era muy hermoso, era un conjunto muy sencillo y sin tanto detalle, pero como si hubiera sido mandado hacer para mí, encajaba perfectamente con el tono de mi piel y mis ojos. Iba de acuerdo a mi personalidad y me hacía sentir bastante cómoda.

La encargada de la tienda también se acercó a nosotras.

– Le luce bastante bien ese vestido, señorita – Dijo la señora con una tierna sonrisa.

– Muchas gracias… – Me sentía algo avergonzada por el cumplido.

– De todos los vestidos que ha diseñado mi nieta, ese es su favorito… – Sonrió.

– ¿Su nieta es quien diseño este vestido? – Peguntó Sachiko.

– Así es señorita, ella es quien diseñó toda la ropa de esta tienda, actualmente está estudiando una maestría en el extranjero – De su bolsillo sacó una foto de su ella y su nieta que nos mostró.

– Es asombroso… – Dije echando un vistazo a todo el lugar.

– Se pondrá muy contenta cuando se entere que una joven tan hermosa haya elegido su vestido favorito – Me dijo mientras me entregaba la bolsa con el conjunto.

– Gracias – Le dije un poco sonrojada.

Antes de salir del centro comercial compramos un par de accesorios para el conjunto.

Sachi y yo esperábamos en la parada de la estación de metro, ambas platicábamos animadas ahora que todo había sido un éxito.

– No lo olvides – Me dijo Sachiko antes de que el tren llegara – El sábado iré temprano a tu casa para ayudarte a peinar y maquillar – Sonrió ampliamente.

– Jajajaja gracias Sachi, nos vemos mañana – Me despedí de mi amiga.

Estaba tan entusiasmada y nerviosa al mismo tiempo, quería que tiempo pasara lento. Y sin darme cuenta el día finalmente llegó…

Esa mañana me levanté muy temprano, el clima era agradable, el aire era fresco, el cielo completamente despejado y los rayos de sol rociaban con su brillo las copas de los árboles.

Mi hermano mayor había salido desde muy temprano, tuvo que ir a la academia para atender algunos asuntos, por lo que me evitaría sus preguntas de hermano celoso. Recogí un poco la casa y me metía bañar, Sachiko no debería tardar en llegar.

Cuando salí de la ducha observé el vestido sobre mi cama, era hermoso y me preguntaba si a Allen le gustaría…

El timbre sonó, fui a abrir la puerta, era Sachiko. Traía una maletita de viaje llena de quien sabe que tanto, nos dirigimos a mi habitación, hice un poco de espacio en el tocador para que Sachiko pudiera poner sus cosas ahí, fui por la silla de mi escritorio mientras que la castaña ponía algo de música para ambientar en la computadora. De la maletita sacó varios cosméticos y brochas.

Primero empezó maquillándome la cara, ella decía que quería algo que se viera natural, por lo que no uso demasiado maquillaje en mí y no le tomo más de treinta minutos terminar, para luego seguir con mi cabello.

Mientras Sachiko peinaba mi cabello, yo me quedaba en ratos mirando el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared de mi habitación, veía los minutos pasar y como poco a poco la hora de la cita se acercaba. Cuando mi amiga finalmente terminó giró mi silla.

– ¡Mira! – Sachiko giró la silla para que quedara frente al espejo y pudiera verme.

Sin duda alguna Sachiko sabía lo que hacía, había usado muy poco maquillaje en mí, sólo lo necesario para resaltar algunas partes de mi rostro. Me había delineado los ojos y puesto un poco de rímel en las pestañas, haciéndolas ver un poco más gruesas y largas. En mis mejillas había aplicado un poco de rubor y para los labios había usado un labial rosita.

El cabello lo había recogido en una media coleta formando un chonguito del lado derecho que llevaba un adorno de flores rositas como de cerezo y unos listoncitos del mismo color alrededor. El resto del cabello caía lacio por toda mi espalda hasta la cintura.

Me puse unas zapatillas beige con rosa que combinaban perfectamente con el vestido. En la mano derecha llevaba una pulsera de perlitas blancas y alrededor de mi cuello una cadenita con un dije de cruz en dorado.

– ¡Quedaste perfecta! – Sachiko se me lanzó al cuello abrazándome emocionada. – ¡Ahora vamos! ¡Que ya casi es hora! – Salimos a toda prisa de mi casa.

Al llegar a la estación de tren, Sachiko no paraba de suplicarme que en cuanto llegara a casa tenía que hablarle y darle un reporte detallado de todos los hechos.

– Muchas gracias por todo Sachi-chan – Hice una reverencia.

– ¡Para eso estamos las amigas Lenalee! – Sonrió guiñándome un ojo – Recuerda, todo saldrá bien… – Me sujetó de la mano y sonrió tiernamente.

El ánimo y la confianza que mi amiga me brindaba me hicieron sentir más tranquila, cuando el tren llegó le dediqué una sonrisa de agradecimiento a mi amiga y me despedí de ella. Era hora de marcharse…

– ¡Nos vemos Sachi! – Me despedí con la mano y subí al tren.

Poco a poco sentía como los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraban conforme me acercaba al lugar donde nos veríamos. Mil y un preguntas pasaban por mi cabeza; ¿Ya habrá llegado? ¿Qué le diré cuando llegue? ¿Me veré bien? ¿Y si fue demasiado? ¿Y si no me reconoce? Etc… etc…

Las preguntas se incrementaban más y más, y comenzaba a sentía mareada, tenía los nervios a flor de piel...

Y entonces lo vi.

Él estaba recargado en el farol. Mientras que la demás gente iba de un lado a otro platicando, riendo o corriendo, él permanecía en calma, sus ojos grises contemplaban el cielo azul desde su sitio, su figura resaltaba del cuadro como si no perteneciera a aquel ambiente tan agitado. Estaba totalmente estático que daba la impresión de que posaba para algún retrato.

Su cabello blanco estaba un poco desordenado por el viento que circulaba a su alrededor; Llevaba una playera negra de cuello redondo debajo de la camisa a cuadros azul con negro que traía desabrochada. Las mangas las llevaba arremangadas a la altura de los codos. Traía puestos unos jeans ajustados gris oscuro y sobre los claros cabellos llevaba puesto un sombrero de vestir color negro con un listoncito gris claro al rededor.

Sentía el corazón acelerado y un extraño cosquilleo en el estómago. Pero como si fueran atraídos por un imán, mis pies caminaban lentamente hacia él.

Estando a dos escasos metros de él. Allen me miró, y transformo la comisura de sus labios en una tierna sonrisa.

.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **PRÓXIMO CAPITULO: "MIS SENTIMIENTOS"**

 **.**

 **¡Y hasta aquí llegamos! Sé que muchos ya se saboreaban la cita desde el capítulo anterior, pero había que poner algunas piececillas en su lugar primero uwu Espero que aun así les haya gustado el capítulo. Y prepárense por que se vienen muchas cosas cursis, romanticonas, divertidas y algunas un tanto más tristes D:**

 **Mil disculpas por tardarme tanto en actualizar TnT no se imaginan el caos que fue escribir este capítulo, sí que le sufrí xD Especialmente con la ropa que usarían nuestros protagonistas para su cita (En sí fue la causa número 1 de por qué tarde tanto en subirlo…) Y aun con todo, no sé si elegí la mejor… con que a alguien le hayan gustado como se veían me doy por bien servida xD sino voy y me arrojo por un puente D:**

 **Entre otras cosas, también quería aprovechar para comentarles que desde hace tiempo traía en mente un nuevo fic, al que ya no me pude resistir y terminé escribiéndolo uwu Les dejo el enlace por si alguien quiere echarle un vistazo :D**

s/11618496/1/Departamento-cuatrocientos-seis

 **En caso de que el link se haya pasado mal dense una vuelta por mi perfil y ahí lo verán, se llama "Departamento cuatrocientos seis" igual es un Allen x Lenalee ;)**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por sus RW no saben lo mucho que me gusta leerlos :D a ver si para la otra ya hago "omake" D: De nuevo mil disculpas por la tardanza, hare todo lo posible por que el siguiente capítulo salga la próxima semana :D**

 **Byee byeee**


	8. Mis sentimientos

**Un nuevo capítulo de:**

 **Sumergido en el más dulce sueño**

 **CAPITULO VIII**

" **MIS SENTIMIENTOS"**

Sentía el corazón acelerado y un extraño cosquilleo en el estómago. Pero como si fueran atraídos por un imán, mis pies caminaban lentamente hacia él.

Estando a escasos dos metros de él. Allen me miró, y transformó la comisura de sus labios en una tierna sonrisa.

– Lenalee… – Se acercó a mí con una sonrisa. – Te ves muy bonita – Tenia un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

– E-eh… ¡Tú también! – Me sentía avergonzada por el cumplido.

– ¿Yo también me veo bonita? – Parpadeó un par de veces y rio divertido.

– ¡No! No es lo que quería decir… – Me sonrojé – T-tú también te ves bien… – Allen se sonrojó.

– ¿Nos vamos? – Me sonrió dulcemente, asentí y lo seguí.

Caminábamos uno al lado del otro. Agaché la mirada y miré mis manos que tenían pequeño temblorcitos por nervios. Allen miraba hacia el frente con las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón. En ocasiones volteaba a verme y me sonreía, era una sensación reconfortante aunque me sintiera nerviosa a su lado.

Caminamos como por quince minutos hasta que nos detuvimos frente a un edificio alto, de un solo piso. La fachada era rustica, se veía algo anticuado para la época.

– Llegamos – Dijo Allen sonriendo.

– ¿Dónde estamos? – Le pregunté curiosa.

– Ya lo veras… ¡Ven, la entrada es por aquí! – Lo seguí hasta una puerta que estaba a un costado de la entrada principal del edificio.

Allen sacó unas llaves del bolsillo y quitó el candado. Estaba muy oscuro adentro, no podía distinguir nada. Él se adelantó y prendió las luces del pasillo. Lo seguí por un estrecho pasillo, finalmente nos detuvimos frente a otra puerta, y él me hizo señas para que pasara primero.

Al entrar, mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. Era una hermosa sala de teatro, el escenario era enorme, el suelo era de madera, tenía dos largas y pesadas cortinas rojas, el fondo era color negro y tenía un montón de luces y reflectores colgando del techo.

Las butacas eran de madera talladas con adornos rústicos en los costados, el forro era de terciopelo rojo que hacia juego con la cortina. En la parte alta había dos balcones circulares con asientos que tenían la mejor vista del escenario.

En las paredes había varios cuadros y pinturas colgadas, también había pilares de mármol con floreros de vidrio adornados con flores artificiales de colores. Era alucinante. Aquella sala se veía tan majestuosa que me había dejado impresionada.

– ¿Es hermosa, no te parece? – Allen se paró a mi lado contemplando la sala. – La decoración lo hace parecer un teatro antiguo. Es como si te transportara a otra época… – Lo miré de reojo y me sonrojé un poco al ver como sus pupilas grises recorrían con admiración cada rincón de aquel lugar.

– Es increíble… ¿Pero está bien que entremos? – Le pregunté preocupada.

– No hay problema, la señora Rosalba me lo prestó – Me sonrió.

– ¿Rosalba? – Pregunté sin comprender.

– Es la dueña de este teatro, es una amiga mía y de mi maestro, bueno… – Se rascó la mejilla con el dedo índice – En realidad ella es una de las amantes de mi maestro… – Su rostro se ensombreció.

– Esto… – No supe que decir… – ¿Y veremos una obra de teatro aquí? – Le dije cambiando de tema.

– Oh no, nosotros no seremos espectadores… nosotros seremos los actores – Formó una sonrisa torcida.

– ¿EHHH? – Me sobresalte – ¿Pero cómo? ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Cómo que seremos los actores…? ¡Y-Yo no sé…! –

– ¡Vamos! Es por aquí – Me tomó de la mano sorpresivamente y me llevó detrás del escenario donde estaba la puerta de los camerinos.

El contacto de su mano sobre la mía, hizo que por un momento olvidara donde estaba y lo que había dicho hace un momento. Su mano se sentía muy suave y cálida… De nuevo la sensación de cosquilleo en el estómago regresó a mí. Alcé la vista y miré su nuca, apenas si se podía apreciar el claro color de la piel descubierta en su cuello. La punta de los mechones de cabello que sobresalían debajo de su sombrero, rozaban juguetonamente su piel y sus orejas.

El lugar estaba fresco, pero yo sentía un ardiente calor en las mejillas. Ni cuenta me había dado de cuando entramos a los camerinos. Me había quedado tanto tiempo observándolo, que me estremecí cuando Allen volteó a verme.

El parte donde estaban los camerinos también era enorme, tenía varias habitaciones numeradas, una pared totalmente cubierta por un espejo y un tocador, había varios vestuarios colgados en un perchero móvil. Allen tomó un par de libretos que del tocador.

– Esta es la obra que interpretaremos – Me pasó uno de los libretos. – Es un cuento de la época victoriana, trata sobre un malhumorado Lord y un ángel que intenta convertirlo en una buena persona… – Me miraba fijamente sin perder su sonrisa.

– ¿Q-qué haremos con esto? – Pregunté con la esperanza de que no me dijera algo sobre tener que actuar frente a un público o algo así…

– Primero, ponernos los vestuarios… – Me dijo divertido alzando el dedo índice – Luego subiremos al escenario. Así que… – Se acercó al perchero de los vestuarios – Este será el que usaras, tu serás mi ángel – Me ruborice. Allen me pasó el atuendo y luego tomó el que sería para él.

– Veremos si tus capacidades como ángel guardián, logran tocar el corazón del amargado Lord – Dibujo una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios.

– Pero yo… – No terminé de decir.

– Puedes usar ese camerino para cambiarte – Me interrumpió – Cuando estés lista te esperare tras bambalinas – Sonrió por última vez y entró a una de las habitaciones.

Entré a la habitación y dejé mis cosas sobre el tocador. Miré el vestuario un poco avergonzada y confundida, _"¿De qué se trata todo esto? ¿Así es como son las citas con Allen Walker?"_

Me puse el vestido de ángel y me miré al espejo. Era hermoso… un vestido de tirantes blanco, largo que arrastraba por el suelo, tenía una abertura del lado izquierdo más o menos a la altura de medio muslo. La tela era lisa y delgada, como la seda, a la altura del busto tenía varios detalles en dorado con piedritas color esmeralda que terminaban en los hombros.

De la espalda colgaban dos pedazos de tela, que se sujetaban con una pulsera en la muñeca. Las alas de ángel se atoraban por la espalda, estaban hechas con tela del mismo color que el vestido, tenían dos alambres a los costados con los que se le daba la forma de alas. Las zapatillas se sujetaban por dos listones dorados que se cruzaban alrededor de los pies y se amarraban con un moñito detrás de las rodillas.

Los tacones eran altos, se me dificultaba caminar con ellos, sentía que mis pies se tambaleaban un poco al caminar. Llegué al lugar donde vería a Allen, quien ya me esperaba junto a las escaleras que subían al escenario. Su vestuario le quedaba como anillo al dedo, no cabía duda de que aquel joven de descendencia inglesa bien podría pasar desapercibido en aquella época.

Llevaba puesta una camisa blanca y encima un chaleco de vestir gris claro, un listoncito rojo amarrado alrededor del cuello formando un moño.

El pantalón era color negro al igual que su saco que de la parte de atrás llevaba una cola en forma de "V" invertida. Sus claros cabellos estaban recogidos hacia atrás, sólo un par de mechoncitos cortos caían por su frente, traía encima un sombrero negro de copa y guantes blancos en las manos.

– De verdad pareces un ángel… – Me sonrió extendiéndome su mano para ayudarme a subir las escaleras.

Subimos al escenario. Allen corrió las cortinas y encendió algunas luces, dejando totalmente iluminado el escenario.

– ¿Qué escena te gustaría interpretar primero? – Me dijo acerándose a mí.

– Tienes una idea muy rara de lo que es una cita, ¿Sabes? – Lo miré acusadora a lo que Allen sonrió.

– Jajajaja ¿Por qué lo dices? – Tomó el libreto y empezó a hojearlo buscando alguna escena para interpretar.

– Pues… comúnmente se va al parque, alguna cafetería, al cine, patinar… No sé, varias cosas supongo. Además… – Hizo el libreto hacia un lado y me miró con interés – Seguramente alguien como tu… ya habrá tenido muchas citas ¿no? ¿A ellas también las trajiste aquí?– Lo miré acusadoramente alzando una ceja. Por alguna razón me sentía un poco… ¿Celosa?

Allen se sonrojó ligeramente y desvió la mirada apenado.

– En realidad… No he tenido tantas citas como tú crees – Se llevó la mano a la nuca – Y no, tu eres la primera que viene aquí… – Me miró fijamente y se acercó lentamente a mí.

– Entonces… – Le susurré. Allen se había acercado tanto, que terminé quedando prendida en sus ojos, contemplé el brillo en ellos y observé sus largas y abundantes pestañas.

– Entonces… – Repitió mis palabras acercando su mano a mi mejilla, se había quitado los guantes blancos– ¿En serio crees que tendría una cita con una chica tan hermosa como tú, por una apuesta? – Rozó delicadamente mi mejilla con la yema de sus dedos, tomando un mechoncito de cabello que caía sobre mi rostro.

– La próxima vez… te lo pediré como se debe – Pasó el cabello por detrás mi oreja, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, haciéndome estremecer y aumentar el ritmo cardiaco de mi corazón. Sentía mi pecho arder.

– ¿Debo tomar eso como una amenaza? – Le pregunté con voz queda, sin apartar mi mirada de sus hermosos ojos plateados.

– No… – Allen acercó su rostro al mío, mis ojos temblaban y mis mejillas se sonrojaron.

Sus labios se acercaban lentamente hacia mí. Me mordí el labio inferior. Sentía todo mi cuerpo arder en calor, mis ojos observaban sus tiernos y pálidos labios, que poco a poco amenazaban con romper la distancia entre ellos y los míos. Cerré los ojos nerviosa, no sabía que pretendía… ¿Me besaría? Sentí su respiración muy cerca de mi oído derecho.

– Es una promesa… – Me susurró al oído. Lo que me hizo sonrojar y abrir los ojos de golpe.

Nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos un momento, mis labios estaban ligeramente separados por el asombro, mientras que él tenía una dulce sonrisa en su rostro.

– Planeaba ayudarte a ensayar para la prueba de actuación de Cross… Así podrías sentirte más tranquila con eso… – Se pasó la mano por la nuca – Claro que después te invitaría a comer algo o a tomar un helado, como una "Cita normal" – Dijo esto último haciendo énfasis con tono burlón.

A lo que sonreí, dejando escapar una tenue risita.

– Gracias – Tomé el libreto y lo hojeé – Ensayemos entonces. Me gusta ésta escena… – Le señalé, la página, Allen sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Al principio me costó mucho trabajo… sentía mucha vergüenza, aunque sólo estuviéramos nosotros dos en aquella sala, me sentía temerosa y avergonzada, pero poco a poco fui ganando confianza. En cambio Allen lo hacía perfectamente… era increíble. Había ocasiones en las que me preguntaba si en realidad estaba actuando… se entregaba tanto a su personaje, que era difícil distinguirlo.

Con mucha dulzura y paciencia, él iba corrigiendo mis expresiones y posiciones, me daba ejemplos y consejos para poder entender mejor a mi personaje. Respingué en varias ocasiones al sentir el contacto de sus manos sobre mis brazos o mi espalda cuando corregía mi postura.

Iba mejorando, poco a poco ambos dejábamos de ser Allen y Lenalee, para convertirnos en el Lord y el ángel. Llegué a un punto en el que comenzaba a divertirme hacer aquello. Bromeábamos entre nosotros cuando nos equivocábamos con algún dialogo. Me sentía mas libre, sentía que podría correr, saltar y rodar en el escenario. Había dejado de sentirme incomoda, de hecho, me gustaba estar a su lado… podía ser yo misma junto él.

– Y entonces empieza a sonar la canción… – Allen rodeó mi cintura con su brazo y tomó mi mano, yo coloqué mi mano sobre su hombro, y bailábamos al ritmo de la música que sólo sonaba en nuestras cabezas – Y damos un giró… – Haló de mi brazo para que pudiera girar sobre mi propio eje, para luego ser atrapada de nuevo por su brazo, acercándome más su cuerpo.

Di un paso hacia atrás, y accidentalmente pisé el vestido, trastabillé y perdí el equilibrio. Caía de espaldas asustada, me aferré a las manos de Allen y solté un grito. Allen me rodeó con sus brazos rápidamente, colocó se manos detrás de mí nuca y me atrajo protectoramente hacia su cuerpo, hundí mi cabeza entre su pecho y cerré los ojos con fuerza.

La fuerza con la que caíamos fue tal, que ambos terminamos sobre el suelo. Los fuertes brazos de Allen habían amortiguado la caída y su mano había evitado que mi cabeza se impactara con contra el suelo. Lentamente abrí los ojos, él había quedado sobre mí, conteniendo el peso de su cuerpo con sus rodillas.

Su rostro permanecía oculto entre mi cuello y mi hombro, el sombrero de copa había salido volando por ahí, liberando sus cabellos claros que habían regresado a su forma original, quedando regados y despeinados por todo su rostro y cabeza, Los mechoncitos de cabello acariciaban mi rostro y me hacían cosquillas en el cuello.

La cercanía de su cuerpo sobre el mío, me hizo notar un peculiar aroma. Su cabello olía a shampoo, era un aroma dulce, su cuerpo desprendía un olor fresco, no sabría describirlo… era un olor que nunca antes había percibido… era su propia aroma, sin algún tipo de perfume o loción encima. Me recordaba al refrescante aroma de los campos de flores a los que visitaba con mi hermano en verano, mezclado con un olor húmedo, como el que desprendía de la tierra después de mojarse con la lluvia… Me relajaba. Podría quedarme así para siempre, con mi nariz cerca de su cuello, tan adictivo como una droga…

Lentamente Allen alzó su rostro, quedando frente a mí y mirándome con sus preocupados ojos. Nuestros rostros apenas si eran separados por unos cinco centímetros. Podíamos sentir la respiración del otro.

Los mechones blancos caían desordenados por su frente, cubriéndole parcialmente los ojos. Llevé mis dedos hasta ellos, acariciándolos, mientras mis ojos veían como las mejillas de Allen adquirían un tono rosa. Parecía un ángel…

Un ángel que no había caído del cielo, sino más bien, de la luna. Sus ojos brillaban de la misma forma que lo hacían las estrellas. Dentro de aquellas pupilas plateadas se podían ver motitas azules, que bajo la sombra que formaba su cabello, hacían parecer que sus ojos cambiaban de color, de un gris a un azul profundo. Era hermoso, realmente lo era…

– Eres hermoso… – Había pensado en voz alta, pero estaba tan perdida viéndolo que no hubo lugar en mi para la vergüenza. Acaricié su cabello, sintiendo entre mis dedos, las finas hebras blancas que brillaban al contacto con la luz que emitía de los reflectores.

Allen estaba inmóvil, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y la cara sonrojada sin apartar la vista de mí, siguiendo con interés cada uno de mis movimientos. Recorrí con la vista, cada detalle en su rostro, me detuve en sus labios. Nuevamente había sido capturada por ellos, se veían tan suaves y húmedos… una inmensa gana de tocarlos me invadió. Me atraían hacia ellos desesperadamente, invitándome a tocarlos y saborearlos.

Mi dedo índice se paseó sigilosamente por su rostro hasta posarse sobre ellos. Sentí con yema del dedo la suavidad y humedad de sus labios tal y como me la había imaginado, mis mejillas se encendieron al rozarlos y sentir como lentamente sus labios se separaban dejando salir una cálida respiración que me hacía cosquillas.

– Lenalee… – Musito. Tenía las mejillas completamente rojas y los ojos temblorosos, como si se estuviera conteniendo de algo.

Su dulce voz pronunciando mi nombre llegó hasta mis oídos, registrando sus palabras en mi cerebro, empezando a hacerme consiente de la situación en la que estaba… Abrí los ojos completamente, me asusté, no comprendí como fue que me había dejado llevar de esa manera ante los encantos de ese joven.

Retiré rápidamente mi dedo de sus labios, llevándome las manos al pecho avergonzada, desvié la mirada de él. Allen se sentó de rodillas. Lo miré de reojo… Sus ojos miraban hacia un lado, se había llevado la mano al rostro, cubriendo sus mejillas notablemente sonrojadas. Era la misma expresión que había puesto en la biblioteca, no era una ilusión como había pensado en aquella ocasión. Era muy lindo verlo así…

– Este… yo… lo siento… – Me senté de rodillas frente a él, acariciando nerviosamente mi cabello.

– N-no, no es nada… ¿No te lastimaste? – Me miró aun un poco sonrojado.

– No… estoy bien, gracias… – Le sonreí a lo que él me correspondió de la misma forma.

– Cr-creo que mejoraste bastante… – Intentó cambiar de tema para romper la incomodidad que se sentía en ese momento. – Ya estas lista para la prueba de la próxima semana… –

– ¿De verdad? – Lo miré emocionada y un tanto aliviada.

– Si – Me sonrió, nos miramos en silencio un momento.

– S-si… si quieres podemos ir a comer algo… ¿No tienes hambre? – Me preguntó llevándose la mano a la nuca.

– Me parece bien… tengo algo de hambre – Me acercó la mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

Ambos regresamos a los camerinos y nos pusimos nuestra ropa. Nos encontramos en la puerta de los camerinos. Allen cerró con llave el lugar y lo seguí hasta aquel pasillo estrecho por que había llegado. Al salir los rayos de sol encandilaron mis ojos.

Seguía a Allen caminando sobre la acera, él llevaba un paso lento, pero aun así yo iba un paso detrás de él, me sentía algo avergonzada y no me atrevía a caminar a su lado. El peliblanco me miró de reojo y miró hacia el frente de nuevo.

– ¿Te gusta la comida italiana? – Me preguntó deteniéndose.

– ¿Ehh? Ah sí, si me gusta – Estaba tan sumergida en mis pensamientos que me había tomado por sorpresa su pregunta.

– ¡Genial! Conozco un restaurante italiano, cerca de aquí… – Me sonrió – Te apetece comer ahí? – Le sonreí asintiendo con la cabeza.

Llegamos al restaurante. Era un lugar bastante agradable, nos sentamos en una de las mesas cerca de la ventana, al poco tiempo llegó el mesero y nos prestó las cartas. Yo ordene una pasta a la crema con pollo y ensalada, mientras que Allen ordeno casi todo lo que había en el menú…

Nunca se me va a olvidar la cara que pusieron los demás comensales cuando trajeron nuestra comida. Ver al peliblanco devorar cantidades abominables de comida era todo un espectáculo… Dentro de la academia todo el alumnado ya está acostumbrado a ello, pero supongo que para el resto de la gente era algo sorprendente, especialmente porque podía comer cuanto quisiera y no engordaba ni un kilo, sin duda ese joven era la envida de muchas personas.

Salimos del aquel restaurante y fuimos al parque central donde nos habíamos quedado ver originalmente. Nos sentamos en una de las bancas mientras platicábamos animadamente.

– ¿Has pensado que te gustaría estudiar saliendo de la escuela superior? –Le pregunté.

– Hmm… Quiero entrar a la universidad de bellas artes y estudiar artes escénicas… – Volteo a verme sonriéndome, hizo una pausa y después miro hacia al frente melancólico. – Igual que mis padres… –.

– Ya veo… – Respondí mirando al frente igual que él. – No suelo hablar de ello pero… sé cómo te sientes… es decir, yo también pasé por una situación similar… – Allen volteó a verme expectante.

– Yo también perdí a mi padres cuando era niña… – Agaché la mirada, Allen se había quedado sorprendió ante mis palabras.

– De cierta forma… me siento agradecida, porque después de todo tengo a mi hermano mayor. Él se preocupa por mí y siempre me ha brindado su apoyo… me siento muy feliz a su lado… – Sonreí para mí y lo miré.

– Un hermano… – Allen sonrió y alzó la mirada soñadora, imaginando como hubieran sido sus días su hubiera tenido un hermano. – ¡Ah! ¡Los helados! – Exclamó al ver pasar el carrito de los helados – ¿Quieres que te traiga un helado? –.

– Jajajaja si, de fresa por favor – Le sonreí divertida por la cara de emoción que puso al ver el carrito.

– ¡No tardo! – Y se fue a toda prisa.

Nos quedamos un rato más en el parque disfrutando de nuestros helados mientras reíamos y platicábamos. Empezó a atardecer, era mejor que regresara antes de que llegara mi hermano y se empezara a preocupar de más.

Allen había insistido en acompañarme hasta mi casa así que caminábamos juntos por la acera, Allen caminaba llevando ambas manos recargadas en su nuca, platicábamos sobre las locuras que Lavi nos había hecho pasar, reíamos a carcajadas y cuando por fin nos calmamos, nos quedamos en silencio un momento, viendo el camino frente a nosotros y a las hojas de los arboles de cerezo moviéndose con el viento. Lo miré de reojo y fue cuando noté una curiosa pulsera que llevaba en su mano derecha.

Estaba un poco gastada, quizás por usarla diario. Como el suéter del uniforme le cubría las muñecas nunca la había notado. Una moneda dorada con un grabado muy extraño colgaba de ella, nunca antes había visto algo igual ¿Me preguntaba que sería?

– Es una moneda muy extraña esa que llevas ahí… ¿Es algún dije? – Le pregunté.

– ¿Esto? – Bajó la mano y señaló pulsera – Si, bueno algo así, es una moneda de la suerte… – Dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

Llegamos a mi casa, nos quedamos frente al portón, ambos estábamos un poco sonrojados, Allen miraba hacia el otro lado con la mano en la nuca mientras que yo jugaba nerviosamente con mis dedos. Era como si ambos intentáramos buscar algún pretexto para hacernos quedar así un rato más.

– M-me dio mucho gusto… salir contigo hoy… – Me sonrojé –– Gracias por lo del ensayo… me ayudó mucho – Le dije sin quitar la vista de mis manos. Allen parpadeó un par de veces y sonrió.

–No hay de que… fue divertido – Me miró a los ojos y sonrió de lado – Estuve… – Bacilillo un momento y luego dio un paso hacia adelante acercándose a mí.

Yo estaba parada sobre uno de los escaloncitos del portón, quedando a la misma altura que él, por lo que nuestros rostros estaban al mismo nivel.

– Estuve… esperando este día con ansias… – Me miró directamente a los ojos, y lentamente una tierna sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Me pareció que iba decirme algo más cuando…

– ¡PUUUULPOOOOOOOO! ¡ALEJATE DE MI HERMANITAAA! – Escuchamos gritar detrás de nosotros.

– ¡Hermano! – Me sorprendió.

– ¿¡Di-director Komui!? – Allen puso los ojos como plato sorprendido.

– ¡PUUULPOOOOO! ¿¡QUÉ LE HACES A MI LENALEE WALKER!? ¡TE CORTARE LA CABEZA! – Komui gritaba agitando un cuchillo (de quien sabe dónde había sacado) en la mano.

– ¿EHHHHHH? P-pero yo… – Allen palideció del susto.

.

 **Continuara…**

 **Próximo capítulo: "MIS SENTIMIENTOS PARTE II"**

 **¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Les gustó? A mí me pareció que quedo romántico uwu Sé que varios de ustedes me decían que querían ver ya un beso entre esos dos xD pero yo soy de la idea de que su primer beso tiene que ser estúpidamente cursi y romántico, por lo que, para lograrlo habrá que esperar un poco más :D Pero no se desanimen, como mencione en el capitulo anterior, cosas cursis como las de este capi se vienen y también algo de drama :D**

 **¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus RW! Me encanta leer sus comentarios :3**

 **Guest: Jajajaja si perdón por la espera del capi anterior u.u pero ahora me apure con este :D**

 **Fairylevy: Yo sé quedaron con las ganas xD gomen gomen, pero era necesario para que este capi quedara enterito para ellos dos *u***

 **Patitos: OMG! ¡Cómo hiciste para leértelos todos en una noche! ¡Tienes súper poderles! xD que bueno que te ha gustado :3**

 **¡!A todos gracias y nos vemos en el siente capi!**

 **MiniOmake:**

 **Lavi: ¿Hey dónde está Allen? Estoy aburrido :C**

 **Bet: Sigue enterrado debajo de la montaña de ropa xD**

 **Lavi: ¿Ahhh?**

 **Bet: Larga historia… tú sabes, una cita… nada que ponerse xD fue una lucha difícil…**


	9. Mis sentimientos parte dos

**Un nuevo capítulo de:**

 **Sumergido en el más dulce sueño**

 **CAPITULO IX**

" **MIS SENTIMIENTOS II"**

Las prácticas con las porristas comenzaron. Me reunía con ellas dos veces por semana, después de que una de las titulares saliera del equipo y quedara libre ese puesto, muchas de las chicas que eran suplentes como yo, ponían mucho esfuerzo en los entrenamientos para ganarse ese lugar.

Durante ese tiempo, Road, quien era titular, había estado en varias ocasiones observándome fijamente. Su mirada era retadora y a veces hasta despectiva, su rostro siempre permanecía inexpresivo, era como ver a un gato acechando a un ratón.

" _¡Me pone los pelos de punta! ¿Qué tanto me miraba?"_ Si ni siquiera nos hemos dirigido la palabra antes… (Bueno si, en aquella ocasión…) pero fuera de eso, no había nada, nada de comunicación o acercamientos entre nosotras, entonces ¿Por qué? Una vez tuve deseos de devolverle la mirada de manera fulminante o amenazadora para que me dejara en paz, pero me contuve… no tenía intenciones de volver a discutir con ella y decidí que lo mejor era no prestarle atención a la loca esa…

Sin embargo, el día de hoy Kamelot se me acercó al terminar las prácticas. Yo estaba guardando mi botellón de agua en la mochila cuando ella se paró a un lado mío, me observaba interesada con sus ambarinos ojos mientras que lamia una de sus paletas multicolores de tamaño colosal.

– ¿Te llamas Lenalee, no es así? – Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en sus delgados labios, los cuales se escondían parcialmente detrás de la paleta.

– Si – Contesté secamente, no tenía intenciones de tener una "charla" con ella. Desvié la mirada y me apresuré a guardar mis cosas en la mochila.

Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo haciéndome voltear bruscamente hacia ella. Road tenía entre sus manos uno de los mechones de cabello que se me había soltado de la coleta durante el entrenamiento. Sus dedos se paseaban con delicadeza de arriba hacia abajo por las largas hebras de cabello y antes de que llegaran a la punta se detuvieron para contemplarlo con cierto brillo en sus ojos.

– Tienes un cabello muy hermoso Lenalee-chan… – No sabía si tomar eso como un cumplido y agradecerle. Me quede observándola en silencio y ella continuó hablando – Es muy hermoso… es tan largo y brillante como el de mis muñecas… – Sonrió y arqueó los ojos haciendo una mueca de niña tierna. – Me encantaría tener una muñeca igual a ti, sería la más hermosa de todas sin duda –.

Con suma delicadeza pasó el mechón de cabello por detrás de mí oreja, sus dedos alcanzaron a rozar parte de la piel de mi oreja. El contacto me estremeció, sus dedos estaban fríos, casi helados, Al igual que su mirada, la cual contrastaba con su sonrisa.

Era una sensación espeluznante… Mas que un alago, yo sentí que había sido una especie de amenaza. Aun que quizás sólo estaba siendo demasiado paranoica, fue lo que pensé… y que quizás Allen-kun tuviera razón, y aquella niña caprichosa no era tan mala como yo creía… Sin embargo, en el fondo sentía que no podía bajar la guardia con a ella, había algo en su forma de mirarme que me inquietaba mucho.

– Gra-gracias – Le respondí finalmente. Road sonrió ladeando la cabeza, y luego le dio otra lamida a su paleta mientras se sentaba sobre las gradas.

La miré expectante, no sabía si ignorarla y marcharme o decirle algo más. Mientras yo me debatía en que debería hacer, Road parecía estar concentrada en otra cosa, tenía sus ambarinas pupilas clavadas en un grupo de alumnos que acababa de entraba al gimnasio.

Me sorprendió ver como su fría mirada se desvaneció y sus ojos se enternecieron al mismo tiempo que su inexpresivo rostro formaba lentamente una linda sonrisa en sus labios.

Si bien, no conocía bien a aquella chica. Sin duda, de las pocas veces que me la encontraba en los pasillos, o en la cafetería, esta era la primera vez que la veía sonreír de esa manera… era una sonrisa tierna, tímida y hasta cierto punto honesta. Nunca me hubiera imaginado que Road Kamelot pudiera tener ese tipo de expresiones de forma tan natural en su rostro. Quise voltear a ver qué era lo que había capturado su atención y la había hecho sonreír de esa manera, pero antes de que volteara, me abordó mirándome fijamente.

– Creo que le gustas – Su tono de voz era firme y su rostro reflejaba seriedad absoluta.

– ¿Qué…? – Titubeé, no comprendí a que se refería. Pero ella no contestó, sólo sonrió y se levantó de su lugar.

– Nos vemos después Le-na-lee-chaaan~ – Canturreó guiñándome un ojos y se fue dando saltitos infantiles por el gimnasio.

" _¿Qué había sido aquello? ¿Cómo que le gusto? ¿A qué se refería…?"_ Me quedé inmóvil viéndola alejarse, estaba totalmente confundida. A lo lejos escuché una risa que me hizo salir de mis pensamientos y voltear. El grupito de alumnos a los que Road estaba observando hasta hace unos momentos seguía ahí.

Entre la multitud pude distinguir la melena alvina de Allen. Lavi lo había pescado del cuello rodeándolo con su brazo, ambos reían a carcajadas junto con otros alumnos de la misma clase. Sonreí inmediatamente al verlo y me sonrojé en el momento en que vi como pasaba su brazo por su frente limpiándose el sudor.

No se alcanzaba a ver muy bien por la distancia, pero me hubiera encantado estar cerca para ver como las pequeñas gotitas de sudor caían deslizándose por su rostro acalorado debido al entrenamiento de soccer. Era claro que su respiración aun estaba agitada y su melodiosa voz reía a carcajadas, que comparada con la masculina voz del resto de los alumnos a su alrededor, la suya era más delicada y queda.

Mis mejillas enrojecieron, sacudí la cabeza de un lado a otro y terminé de guardar mis cosas en la mochila. Me detuve repentinamente y recordé las palabras de Road. Acaso… "¿Acaso era Allen a quien Road miraba hace un momento?".

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Desde la cita con Allen, algo en mi había cambiado…

Tal y como mi amiga Sachiko me sugirió, durante la cita me dedique a poner atención a mis emociones y sentimientos con respecto a Allen. Y fue hasta que bailábamos en el escenario y accidentalmente tropezamos, cuando me di cuenta…

Su cercanía me estremecía, me hacia vibrar y sentir un cosquilleo en todo mi cuerpo, su mirada me atraía locamente, su aroma se había convertido en mi droga y su sonrisa encendía una llamarada dentro de mi ser. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que él me gustaba…

 _Él me gusta._

Me gusta su mirada, porque ante sus plateados ojos me siento la mujer más hermosa. Me gusta su voz, porque cuando pronuncia mi nombre me siento especial. Me gusta la manera en la que se preocupa por mí, me siento segura a su lado.

Era adicta a su persona y despedirnos aquel día había sido una tortura…

 _ **FLASH BACK**_

Yo estaba parada sobre uno de los escaloncitos del portón, quedando a la misma altura que él, por lo que nuestros rostros estaban al mismo nivel.

– Estuve… esperando este día con ansias… – Me miró directamente a los ojos, y lentamente una tierna sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Me pareció que iba decirme algo más cuando…

– ¡PUUUULPOOOOOOOO! ¡ALEJATE DE MI HERMANITAAA! – Escuchamos gritar detrás de nosotros.

– ¡Hermano! – Me sorprendió.

– ¿¡Di-director Komui!? – Allen puso los ojos como plato sorprendido.

– ¡PUUULPOOOOO! ¿¡QUÉ LE HACES A MI LENALEE, WALKER!? ¡TE CORTARE LA CABEZA! – Komui gritaba agitando un cuchillo (de quien sabe dónde había sacado) en la mano.

– ¿EHHHHHH? P-pero yo… – Allen palideció del susto.

– ¡Hermano tranquilízate! – Me interpuse entre mi hermano y Allen.

– ¡Pero Lenaleeeee este pulpo pervertido podría hacerte algo! – Komui lloriqueaba sujetándome de los hombros protectoramente.

– Yo no soy ningún pervertido… – Allen agitaba los brazos nerviosamente con una gotita en la nuca.

Komui le lanzó una mirada acecina que le puso los pelos de punta al peliblanco.

– ¡Ya basta Nii-san! Allen-kun sólo estuvo ayudándome a practicar para el examen de actuación de la próxima semana – Traté de convencerlo.

– ¿E-es eso cierto? – Preguntó en tono suplicante.

– Ehh si… – Contestó Allen nerviosamente.

– ¡A TI NO TE ESTOY HABLANDO PULPO PERVERTIDO! – Komui lo señaló acusadoramente y Allen se petrificó.

– Hermano… – Suspiré – Vuelve a la casa, Allen-kun ya se va – Sonreí forzadamente.

– Pero mi Lenalee…. – Komui hizo un puchero.

– A-HO-RA… – Lo miré severamente. A regañadientes Komui entró a la casa no sin antes lanzarle una última mirada amenazante a Allen.

– Disculpa a mi hermano… es un poco… ¿sobre protector…? – Me sentí apenada por el comportamiento de mi hermano.

– Esta bien, Lenalee – Me sonrió – ¡Nos vemos el lunes! – Se despidió haciendo un ademan con la mano y se marchó.

Me quede un momento parada junto al portón de la casa viéndolo alejarse hasta que desapareció de mi vista completamente, entré y cerré la puerta tras de mí, me recargué en ella y suspiré. Tenía una sonrisa radiante en mi rostro que hasta me dolieron las mejillas. Mi hermano pasó por ahí y se me quedo viendo confundido.

Rápidamente corrí hasta las escaleras para no levantar sospechas. Le grité desde arriba que me cambiaria los zapatos y lo ayudaría a preparar la cena. Sin esperar respuesta me encerré en mi habitación y me tumbé sobre la cama con los brazos y pies extendidos.

Tomé una de las almohadas de junto y me cubrí con ella el rostro enrojecido, no podía dejar de sonreír, todo había sido maravilloso…

– Me gusta… – Murmuré bajo la almohada.

– Allen me gusta – Quite la almohada de mi rostro y la abracé contra mi pecho – Me gusta mucho… – Cerré los ojos y suspiré.

Después de cenar, regresé a mi habitación y saqué el celular de mi bolso. Me sentía entusiasmada y nerviosa al mismo tiempo, no podía esperar para contarle a mi mejor amiga lo genial que me la había pasado, apenas y sonó una vez y Sachiko contestó.

– ¿LENA? ¿Eres tú? ¿Cómo te fue? ¡Cuéntamelo todo! – Tuve que retirar un poco la bocina de mi oído por sus gritos.

– Sachi… Fue... maravilloso… – Me lancé a la cama con el celular en mi oído. – Creo que él… me gusta mucho… – Miré al techo, cerré los ojos con fuerza y recordé su rostro sonrojado tratando de ocultarlo con su mano.

No había duda de que ese día había reconocido mis sentimientos sobre Allen…

La felicidad se había apoderado de mí, al igual que la angustia. _"¿Quiere decir que a partir de ahora sería una más de las tantas chicas que andaban detrás del encantador peliblanco?"_ , pero de alguna forma… sentía que era diferente conmigo… porque yo conocía cosas sobre Allen que el resto de las chicas no, cosas que me acercaban mas a él y me mostraban quien era realmente Allen Walker bajo esa mascara de chico popular.

Sus secretos, sus intereses, su forma de ser y todo aquello que aun me falta por descubrir, hicieron que me enamorara de él... Y que pase lo que pase, yo lucharía… lucharía por él… hasta que él fuera mío…

La semana siguiente a la cita, transcurrió entre risas y miradas. Aunque no habláramos mucho, él siempre me sonreía cuando nos encontrábamos por los pasillos o cuando pasaba cerca de mi lugar. De vez en cuando nos lanzábamos miradas cómplices y risueñas sin que nadie se diera cuenta cuando nos juntábamos en equipo para la clase de física.

Sin embargo, también sentía un terrible remordimiento con Lou Fa, sentía como si de alguna manera la hubiera traicionado, aun que nada entre Allen y yo hubiera pasado. Me incomodaba verla a los ojos, me ponía nerviosa y trataba de evitarla. Pero ella empezó a percatarse, y se notaba la angustia en su mirada… puse todas mis fuerzas en disimular y actuar como siempre y creo que después de todo funcionó, ya que los días siguientes la vi más tranquila.

En el fondo sabia que debía hablar con ella, sobre mis sentimientos por Allen…

 _ **FIN FLASH BACK**_

Suspiré y tomé mi mochila, bajé de las gradas y me dirigí a la salida, pero antes de cruzar la puerta eché un último vistazo a Allen quien seguía platicando con sus compañeros, sonreí para mí y luego me fui.

Sin que yo lo viera Allen se había dado cuenta de mi presencia y me había seguido con la mirada hasta que salí del gimnasio. Lavi también se había percato de ello, y miraba con interés las reacciones que tenía el peliblanco. Lavi sonrió malicioso al ver como Allen sonreía si despegar la mirada de mí.

A la mañana siguiente, me encaminaba con Sachiko a la cafetería, estábamos en nuestro receso. Lou fa se había quedado atrás para entregarle unas cosas a Fou, y nos alcanzaría después.

Nos formamos detrás de unos alumnos de primer año, afortunadamente la fila avanzaba rápido, el chef Jerry preparaba la comida en un sorprendente tiempo record.

Mi almuerzo estuvo listo antes que el de Sachiko, mientras esperaba a que ella saliera de las filas, me orillé lejos del gentío que se acumulaba. Al poco tiempo pude ver a mi mejor amiga abriéndose paso entre los alumnos tratando de llegar hasta donde yo estaba. Cuando de repente una mano se posó sobre mi hombro tomándome por sorpresa.

– Hola Lenalee – Allen sonreía dulcemente.

– Allen-kun… – Lo miré sorprendida, no me había dado cuenta de cuando había entrado a la cafetería.

– ¿Estas ocupada? ¿Te gustaría tomar el almuerzo conmigo? – Señaló una bolsa de papel estraza repleta de comida y panecillos que traía entre sus brazos.

– Ehh… yo… – Miré a Sachiko quien se había acercado a nosotros – Estoy esperando a... –.

– Ve con Walker, Lenalee-chan. Yo esperare a Lou Fa-chan, no te preocupes – Sachi me dio una palmada en la espalda y me guiñó el ojo como diciéndome: "Yo te cubro, no te preocupes".

Asentí y seguí a Allen por el pasillo que nos llevaría al patio trasero de la escuela, en el camino nos encontramos a Tyki Mikk, iba caminando despreocupadamente con las manos en los bolsillos, seguido de un grupito de chicas que cuchicheaban emocionadas detrás de él.

– ¡Hey Allen! ¿Una partida? – Saludó a Allen cuando pasamos junto a él.

– Hoy estoy ocupado, otro día – Allen sonrió y seguimos con nuestro camino. Tyki alzó la mano en despedida y entró a la cafetería.

Llegamos a los jardines del patio trasero, y ocupamos una de las bancas cerca de la cancha de voleibol.

Nos sentamos uno a lado del otro, y con un poco de nervios destapé mi almuerzo, era un poco de arroz al curry y un jugo de mango. Allen colocó la bolsa de comida sobre su regazo y comenzó a buscar entre el montón.

– Toma – Me dio un bollito de pan dulce relleno de mermelada de fresa – Lo preparamos esta mañana en la panadería, es uno de mis favoritos, pruébalo – Me sonrió.

– ¡Gracias! ¿Trabajas en una panadería? – Le pregunté mientras tomaba el pan que me había obsequiado y lo miraba con curiosidad. Se veía rico.

– Si, trabajo en una panadería junto con mi compañero de casa. La panadería se encuentra en el primer piso, nosotros vivimos en el segundo – El peliblanco rebuscaba en la bolsa de pan y sonrió para sí mismo cuando encontró una dona de chocolate.

– Ya veo… – Miré con asombro el bollito de pan – Pensé que vivías solo o algo así, como me habías dicho que tu tutor se había ido de gira… – Me sentía algo apenada, no sabía si estaba hablando de mas y metiéndome en asuntos que no debería.

– Link es un viejo amigo de mi maestro, lo conocí cuando llegamos a Japón – sus ojos reflejaban tranquilidad – Cuando Cross se fue, yo me quede viviendo con Link y desde entonces trabajo con él en la panadería, es una persona muy amable, aun que algo estricto – Sonrió y le dio una mordida a la Dona.

También sonreí y le di una mordida al pan, mis ojos se abrieron de par en par ¡Estaba delicioso! La textura era crujiente pero el relleno era muy suave, la mermelada de fresa era dulce pero no empalagosa, era una combinación de sabores exquisita.

– Ese lo hice yo, lo guardé para ti – Me miró con sus tiernos ojos y con una sonrisa tan dulce como la de aquel pan.

Lo miré sorprendida, nunca hubiera imaginado que Allen sería bueno preparando pan. Y más aun que lo hiciera para mí.

– ¿En serio lo hiciste tu? ¡Esta delicioso! – Me sonrojé emocionada.

– Qu-que bueno que te gustó… – Sonrió complacido y se rascó nervioso con el dedo índice la mejilla colorada.

– ¡En serio! ¡Esto es lo más rico que haya probado! Eres muy bueno – Sonreí - ¿No se te hace pesado hornear pan antes de venir a la escuela? ¿Lo haces todo el tiempo? – Le di otra pequeña mordida al pan masticándolo lentamente para que no se terminara tan pronto.

Allen soltó una risita y me miró divertido

– Jajajaja me gusta preparar pan, pero lo que más me gusta hacer es repostería, me gusta preparar pasteles ¡Sobre todo pasteles enormes! – Sus ojos brillaron ilusionados – Por lo general yo le ayudo a Link en la tarde-noche, pero el día de hoy me levanté muy temprano y me puse a hornear algunos… – Sonrió y le dio la ultima mordida a su dona, para después sacar otro pan de la bolsa.

Estaba sorprendía, tenia tantos deseos de probar alguno de los pasteles hechos por Allen, que seguramente también eran deliciosos. Me gustaría tener la oportunidad de poder ver a Allen trabajar en la panadería, aun que sea sólo por una vez…

Por un momento me quedé embelesada imaginando a Allen revolviendo los ingredientes y preparando la masa, ver sus mejillas y su frente mancharse con harina al momento en que se pasara la mano por la cara apartando los cabellos desordenados que caían sobre su rostro…

Mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo ante las escenas que proyectaba mi cine mental.

–… Azúcar – Escuché la voz de Allen hablándome y haciéndome salir de trance.

– ¿Eh? – Dije sin comprender, ya que no había alcanzado a escuchar.

– Tienes azúcar en los labios… – Me dijo, lo miré confundida.

Allen sonrió y tomó con delicadeza mi mentón acercándolo hacia él. Mi corazón se aceleró, y mi cuerpo se quedó inmóvil, los labios los tenia ligeramente separados por el asombro, con su otra mano, Allen pasó su dedo pulgar sobre ellos limpiando el exceso de azúcar que tenía en la boca.

Suavemente frotó la comisura de mis labios, limpiando por completo lo que quedaba de azúcar y me sonrió dulcemente. La cara se me terminó por colorearse de rojo, seguramente parecía un tomate maduro... Allen me miró y luego soltó una risita contagiosa que me hizo reí a mí también.

Al otro lado de la cancha se encontraban Lavi y Kanda recogiendo un par de pelotas para llevarlas al almacén del gimnasio. Kanda se había quedado inmóvil viendo hacia donde estábamos sentados. Estábamos tan entretenidos riendo y platicando entre nosotros que nunca nos percatamos de que nos observaban.

– Hey Yuu~ – Lavi llamaba al peliazul para que lo siguiera, pero Kanda no le hacía caso. – ¿Qué haces Yuu? hay que llevar estos balones al gimnasio – El pelirojo se acercó a Kanda parándose justo a un lado de él, mirando hacia el lugar donde Kanda tenía fija la vista.

Lavi se dio cuenta que Kanda nos miraba con recelo y con mucha seriedad en su rostro, sus manos se habían tensado y empuñado. El pelirrojo colocó su mano sobre el hombro del peliazul.

– Parece que el Moyashi está interesado en Lenalee… – Le habló sin apartar la vista de nosotros, al escucharlo Kanda frunció el ceño. – ¿Qué es lo que harás? ¿Pretendes dejar pasar otro año sin confesarle tus sentimientos? – Lavi lo miró entonces preocupado.

Kanda chasqueó la lengua y cerró los ojos, molesto, dio media vuelta y levantó uno de los balones del suelo.

– Eso no es asunto tuyo – Espetó con seriedad.

– Vamos Yuu, has estado enamorada de ella desde que eran niños ¿En serio no piensas confesarle tus sentimientos? – Lavi caminaba des tras de él.

– ¡Tsk! – Kanda protestó y abrió los ojos, mirando pensativo hacia el suelo – ¡No me llames por mi nombre! ¡Baka usagi! – El peliazul golpeó la cara de Lavi con una de las pelotas y se marcharon.

Allen me regaló otro pan que yo lo acepté emocionada.

– Neee Allen-kun… – Agaché la mirada nerviosa, jugando con la envoltura del pan – Algún día… ¿Crees que algún día pueda ir a la panadería? Yo… quisiera verte preparar un pastel… – Encogí los hombros sonrojada.

– Jajajaja Te llevaré si quieres – Allen también se sonrojó un poco y esbozó una sonrisa.

A lo lejos, Fou y Lou Fa caminaban por el pasillo que daba a nuestras espaldas. Fou caminaba con los brazos recargados en la nuca y sonreía alegremente. Por inercia volteó hacia la ventana que daba hacia el jardín y se detuvo para observar mejor.

– ¿Are? ¿Esos son Walker y Lee? – Habló más para sí que para su acompañante. Pero Lou Fa al escuchar el nombre de Allen volteó de inmediato a ver dónde miraba Fou y se sorprendió al vernos a Allen y a mi sentados en la banca riendo.

– ¿Walker… -san…? – Murmuró dejando caer accidentalmente un par de libretas que llevaba abrazadas contra el pecho.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Gomene… u.u en serio lamento la tardanza T.T pero es que la inspiración no se dignaba a aparecer TT_TT**

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo!**

 **Fue un capitulo agridulce a mi parecer xD hubo momentos lindos y más la revelación de los sentimientos de Lenalee! Ahora que ha aceptado que está enamorada de Allen, ¡luchara por él! *o***

 **Pero también hubo momentos amargos y posibles corazones rotos D: ¿Qué pasara? si Allen y Kanda de por sí, no se llevan bien y ahora se han convertido en rivales x.x**

 **Que los juegos del hambre comiencen! Jajajaja ok no xD pero ya verán lo que se viene.**

 **Aprovecho para avisarles, que por las fechas decembrinas, quizás me atrase un poco en actualizar, haré lo posible por alcanzar a subir un capitulo mas y de ahí, lo pospondré para finales de diciembre o principios de enero, debido a que en navidad salgo fuera de la ciudad y no tendré la oportunidad de escribir :C**

 **Pero regresare con toda las pilas recargadas para subir nuevo capi! *u*)9**

 **Ahhh como regalito por la tardanza (?) Les tengo un dibujo que hice para este fic uwu espero que les guste! Pueden checarlo en el link que deje en mi perfil con mi deviantart, es el que dice "Dibujo para** **el fanfic de Sumergido en el mas dulce sueño"** **Y ahora si, Nos estamos leyendo! :3**


	10. Vamos por la victoria

**Un nuevo capítulo de:**

 **Sumergido en el más dulce sueño**

 **CAPITULO X**

" **VAMOS POR LA VICTORIA"**

El receso terminó. Todos los alumnos regresaron a sus respectivos salones, yo entré al aula junto con Allen y Lavi a quien nos encontramos por el pasillo. Me dirigí a mi lugar, Sachiko hojeaba una revista de moda en su lugar, mientras que Lou Fa jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos sentada en su lugar. Cuando pasé junto a ella alzó la mirada y se mordió el labio inferior, su actitud me desconcertó, preocupada, me detuve frente a ella para preguntarle si se encontraba bien, pero justo cuando comenzaba a abrir la boca el profesor entró al salón.

No me quedó más remedio que sentarme en mi lugar y aguardar a que las clases terminaran para preguntarle, sin embargo mi plan no dio resultado, al sonar la campana Lou Fa se despidió apresurada de nosotras y salió corriendo del salón diciendo que tenía cosas que hacer.

– ¿No crees que Lou Fa-chan está actuando un poco raro? – Le pregunté a Sachiko mientras guardábamos nuestras cosas.

– Hmm… La he notado un poco seria desde el receso… – Las pupilas color miel se alzaron pensativas – Quizás este estresada por los exámenes – Sonrió y tomó su bolso.

– ¿Tú crees? – No estaba segura, pero no podría descubrirlo a menos que le preguntara.

– Tranquila… mañana hablamos con ella – Me dio una palmadita en el hombro. –¿ Nos vamos?

Asentí y tomé mi bolso. Caminamos colina abajo, dos cuadras más adelante me despedí de Sachiko y continué con mi camino. Al doblar la esquina, vi a Kanda a lo lejos parado frente al árbol sagrado del templo. Sonreí para mí y me acerqué a él.

– ¡Kanda! – Me paré junto a él – ¿Qué haces por aquí? – Pregunté. Kanda me miró desconcertado, me dio la impresión de que no esperaba encontrarme en aquel lugar.

Frunció el ceño y bajó la mirada sin decir nada.

– Discúlpame, creo que te tomé por sorpresa… lo siento – Desvié la mirada avergonzada.

Kanda volteó a verme, carraspeó y volvió a desviar la mirada hacia el árbol.

– Sólo pasaba por aquí… y me distraje cuando vi este árbol, me hizo recordar algo – Dijo con su voz monótona y varonil.

Deduje por su mirada que no quería que le preguntara más sobre ello, por lo que decidí cambiar de tema.

– Y Ahm… ¿Qué tal va el entrenamiento? ¿Pasado mañana es la final del campeonato de soccer, no? – Traté de romper el hielo.

– Si – Afirmó secamente. Lo poco cooperativo que estaba siendo Kanda en la conversación no me ayudaba para nada.

Consideré que lo mejor sería no molestarlo más y despedirme de él.

– Bueno… ¡Te deseo mucha suerte! Nos vemos maña…

– ¿Estarás ahí? – Preguntó de repente interrumpiendome.

– ¿Eh? – Dije sin comprender. Su pregunta me había tomado por sorpresa.

Kanda dio un par de pasos hacia mí, quedamos uno frente al otro. Él era mucho más alto que yo, por lo que tuve que alzar la mirada para poder verlo directamente a los ojos. Su severa mirada la tenia puesta sobre mí, me sentí intimidada en ese instante.

– Me refiero a que si iras al partido… – Dijo llevando su mano hacia mi rostro – Estas con las porristas ¿No es así? – Sus dedos rozaron con suavidad mi cabello, haciéndome estremecer.

– Y-yo… – Balbuceé. Las palabras no lograban salir de mi boca, estaba completamente en shock.

Kanda retiró su mano de mi cabello y puso frente a mis narices un pétalo de cerezo que se había enredado en mi cabello. Lo tomé delicadamente con mis dedos y agaché la mirada al sentir mis mejillas sonrojarse.

– Nos vemos – Me dio un golpecito en la cabeza con los nudillos y luego se marchó.

Me quedé viéndolo alejarse y lentamente abrí la mano frente a mí contemplando el diminuto pétalo. No me explicaba cómo es que Kanda pudo ver el pétalo atorado en mi cabello desde esa distancia…

Caminé en la dirección contraria a la de él y tras recorrer un par de cuadras mas, finalmente llegué a mi casa…

 **-o-**

Me llevé la punta del lápiz a la boca, la mordisqué quedamente con los dientes y apoyé el mentón sobre mi mano. Quince minutos habían pasado ya desde que me había quedado contemplando los postes de luz que se asomaban por la ventana, en lugar de terminar la tarea de matemáticas…

Un pajarillo se había posado sobre los cables y acicalaba sus alas con devoción. El viento pasaba atreves de las hojas de los arboles como un susurro que me invitaba a reflexionar sobre aquel breve momento en que me encontré a Kanda cuando regresaba de la escuela.

Recordé que no había respondido a su pregunta, mas lo cierto era que él tenía la razón… Este año tendría que asistir a la final del torneo soccer, ya que ahora formaba parte del grupo de porristas.

El año pasado nuestra escuela había calificado para las finales, se había enfrentado a la escuela que tenía el mejor equipo de soccer del estado hasta ahora. En aquella ocasión yo me había abstenido de asistir, puesto que me parecía un evento poco interesante… Posteriormente me enteré por Sachiko que nuestro equipo había perdido.

Este año nuestra escuela volvió a calificar en las finales y esta vez, el partido se llevaría a cabo en las instalaciones de la Academia Hoshino. Y como bien había mencionado Kanda, el grupo de porristas tendría una presentación durante el partido.

La entrenadora Klaud había dividido al grupo en dos equipos. El equipo A se presentaría antes de iniciar el partido, mientras que el equipo B participaría durante el medio tiempo, yo estaba en el equipo B. Sacudí mi cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de despejar mi mente para volver a concentrar en la tarea.

Al día siguiente pasé por el departamento de ciencias para recoger mi uniforme nuevo. Durante el entrenamiento con la profesora Klaud, acordamos que debíamos llegar dos horas antes del partido para hacer un último ensayo.

El día del partido me había quedado de ver con Sachiko para llegar juntas. Estuvimos ensayando un rato junto con nuestras compañeras y pasada una hora comenzaron a llegar los jugadores de nuestro equipo seguido del equipo. Poco a poco las gradas que estaban alrededor de la cancha se empezaron a llenar de espectadores.

Ya todas traíamos los uniformes puestos y esperábamos dentro de vestidores a que diera inicio el partido. Comencé a sentirme abrumada por lo que me dirigí hacia la puerta y respiré un poco de aire fresco. Desde mi lugar se podrían ver a los chicos preparándose para el encuentro, hacían varios estiramientos y ejercicios de calentamiento. Sachiko se paró junto a mí sorprendiéndome.

– ¿Qué ves Lenalee-chan? – Preguntó colocando su mano sobre mi hombro.

– Nada en especial… – Me alcé de hombros.

– Será difícil… Han sido campeones por cinco años seguidos – Comentó – El año pasado nuestro equipo no logró vencerlos, me pregunto cómo nos irá en esta ocasión…

– Los chicos han estado entrenado muy duro, yo creo que pueden lograrlo – Dije animada.

– Tienes razón, además puede que ocurra algún milagro, ya que después de todo estas tu aquí – Sonrió maliciosa.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Sachiko? – Le pregunté sin comprender.

Sachiko apuntó con la cabeza hacia la cancha de soccer donde pude ver entre la multitud de estudiante a Allen Walker. El peliblanco estiraba los brazos con devoción mientras reía junto a Lavi y dos compañeros más.

No pude evitar notar que a los chicos les lucían bastante bien sus uniformes. La textura lisa del jersey de Allen acentuaba sus delgados pero bien marcados brazos, al igual que sus piernas torneadas que quedaban parcialmente al descubierto desde las rodillas hasta el tobillo.

Mi cuerpo tuvo una sacudida en el momento en que Allen volteó hacia acá por acto reflejo. Al principio parpadeo desconcertado, pero luego sonrió y me saludó con la mano, con las mejillas sonrojadas le devolví el saludó.

Lavi también volteó hacia acá, y nos saludó alzando la mano y mostrando el dedo pulgar. Antes de que se marchara alcancé a ver como el pelirrojo le había guiñado un ojo a Sachiko antes de dar media vuelta.

– ¿Y bien? – Me crucé de brazos y miré maliciosa a la castaña – Veo que ustedes dos empiezan a llevarse bien ¿Ehhh? – Sachiko se encogió de hombros, ligeramente ruborizada.

– Algo de eso hay… – Dijo sonriendo timida.

– Tendrás que contarme los detalles después – Sachiko se echó a reir.

\- Lo hare – Dijo recobrando la compostura.

Sonreí y volví a dirigir mi mirada hacia la cancha, vi a Fou caminaba junto con Lou Fa, quien parecía que era llevaba casi a rastras. Ambas se acercaron a Allen, la pelinaranja colocó sus manos en la cintura y miraba severamente al peliblanco, lo señaló con el dedo y dijo algo que no alcancé a escuchar pero que seguramente era algún tipo de amenaza, por sus gestos deduje que quizás le había dicho que le cortaría la cabeza si perdían.

Allen solo se echó a reír. Por otra parte, Lou Fa se escondía detrás de Fou avergonzada, sin embargo su seguridad se vio destruida cuando Fou cruelmente se hizo a un lado y la empujó hacia adelante, colocándola justo frente al peliblanco. Allen la miró con ternura, ella tenía la cara completamente roja, apretó los parpados y empuñó sus manos con fuerza.

"Buena suerte" fue lo que leí en sus labios, Allen contestó con un "gracias" y colocó con dulzura su mano sobre la cabeza de Lou Fa. Ella se quedo completamente embelesada por el gesto de Walker hacia su persona. No cabía duda de que la castaña estaba muy enamorada de él.

De pronto sentí un nudo en la garganta, me llegó el remordimiento de mantener en secreto mis sentimientos por Allen de Lou Fa-chan. También le había ocultado sobre nuestra supuesta cita…

Me sentí confundida… no quería herir a mi amiga, pero tampoco quería renunciar a mis sentimientos…

Fou y Lou Fa se despidieron de Allen y tomaron su lugar en las gradas. El entrenador mando llamar a los alumnos quienes se reunieron alrededor de él y antes de irse, Allen volteo hacia mí de nuevo y me sonrió, yo le sonreí de la misma manera y lo vi marcharse.

– ¡Todas acérquense! – Llamó la profesora Klaud – Necesito que se reúnan con su respectivo equipo, el partido está por comenzar – Me reuní con mis compañeras y aguarde a que dieran las siguientes indicaciones.

Al poco tiempo, el presentador les dio la bienvenida a los asistentes y dio inicio al partido. El equipo de porristas de la escuela contraria fue el primero en presentarse y junto a ellas hicieron aparición los jugadores de su equipo. Se escucharon muchos aplausos y gritos de ovación por parte de la porra que los acompañaba.

Y una vez finalizada su presentación llegó nuestro turno, nuestro equipo de porristas hizo su debut, dentro del equipo "A" se encontraban Sachiko y Road.

Nuestro equipo de soccer también entró a cancha y se enfilaron junto al equipo contrincante. Yo me encontraba cerca de las bancas junto al resto de las chicas. Al igual que el público que estaba en las gradas, gritábamos, lanzábamos porras y aplausos para animar a los jugadores.

Ya en cuestión de segundos iniciaria el partido.

 **POV Allen**

Estábamos parados uno junto al otro, teníamos de frente al público y al presentador. Esperábamos el momento en que entrara el árbitro para que diera comienzo el partido.

– No pienso perder – Escuché una voz junto a mí.

Volteé hacia mi lado derecho y vi a Kanda parado junto a mí. Me miraba de reojo con una expresión sombría en su rostro.

– Nadie piensa perder aquí hoy, Kanda… – Le dije con desdén refiriéndome al partido.

– No hablo del partido – Refutó.

Fruncí el ceño y lo miré sin comprender, si no era el partido entonces… ¿A qué se refería? Su mirada señaló hacia el público. Volteé hacia esa dirección y lo primero que captaron mis ojos fue el sonriente rostro de Lenalee, gritando y alzando los brazos animada. ¿A caso se refería a…?

– Lenalee… – Me escuché decir en voz alta.

Kanda me miró de nuevo, esta vez sus ojos brillaban decididos y altivos. Dándome a entender que estaba en lo correcto.

Tuve un choque de emociones, me sentía incrédulo ante tal revelación y poco a poco sentí como la sangre se calentaba, los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraban y la adrenalina me consumía… Apreté los puños con firmeza y miré a Kanda con convicción. Yo tampoco estaba dispuesto a perder a Lenalee.

– No perderé – Dije. Kanda hizo una sonrisa torcida.

Escuchamos el pitido del silbato. El árbitro había llegado levantando el balón, Dio un segundo pitido y el partió finalmente comenzó.

Esta vez nos aferraríamos a la victoria, esta vez… seria todo o nada…

 **FIN POV Allen**

No habían pasado ni quince minutos y el público ya estaba prendidísimo, ambos equipos jugaban dando lo mejor. Cada que un jugador del equipo contrario se acercaba peligrosamente a la portería, los delanteros lograban desviarle el balón, incluso si lograban hacer un pase, el portero lograba detenerlo con destreza.

De la misma manera los contrincantes defendían con sangre su portería. Tan reñidos estaban ambos equipos que había pasado media hora y ninguno lograba anotar un gol.

\- ¡GOOOOOOOOL! – Gritó la porra. El equipo contrario logró anotar su primer gol diez minutos antes de que comenzara el medio tiempo.

Se escuchó el sonido del silbato que interrumpió el partido. Los jugadores salieron de la cancha para descansar e hidratarse mientras que el equipo B de las porristas se preparaba para su presentación.

Tenía los nervios a flor de piel. Había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que me paré frente a mucha gente, abracé los pompones amarillos contra mi pecho y suspiré.

– Lo harás bien, no te preocupes – Sentí la cálida mano de Sachiko sobre mi hombro.

Le sonreí y ella hizo lo mismo. El presentador anunció nuestra presentación y las porristas se posicionaron en el centro de la cancha.

– ¡Suerte! – Sachiko me dio una palmada en la espalda y salí corriendo junto con mis compañeras.

Una vez que todas nos colocamos en pose, la música sonó.

La presentación salió perfecta. Mi respiración estaba agitada, mis cabellos húmedos y desordenados, mas sin embargo, mi rostro dibujaba una sonrisa de satisfacción y emoción.

Había olvidado lo excitante que era hacer rutinas y escuchar al público gritar de emoción. Al regresar, corrí hacia donde estaba Sachiko, quien me esperaba con los brazos extendidos. Me lancé a ellos abrazándola fuertemente y ambas nos echamos a reír. Reímos tanto que hasta el estomago nos dolió.

El medio tiempo término. Aun quedaba la posibilidad de empatar al equipo contrario, los equipos se colocaron en la cancha esperando a que el árbitro diera la señal. El ánimo no cesaba, la gente gritaba emocionada. Se sintió un breve temblorcito en las gradas, la gente saltó de alegría cuando nuestro equipo anotó.

Ahora estaban empatados, la atmosfera estaba que arde, los jugadores estaban claramente exhaustos, pero ninguno de ellos bajaba la guardia y como si su vida dependiera de ello, continuaban esforzándose al máximo.

El partido estaba llegado a su final, tan sólo le restaban diez minutos, si ninguno de los equipo anotaba, tendrían que irse a desempate.

Nueve minutos, ocho minutos, siete, seis…

Allen llevaba el balón y se dirigía a la portería a toda velocidad, pero uno de los jugadores le seguía tan de cerca que parecía que le pisaba los talones. Le estorbaba de tal manera que Allen no lograra pasarle el balón a sus compañeros. Lavi estaba libre, justo a un lado de la portería, era su oportunidad… Tenía que pasarle el balón ya.

Mis manos se aferraron contra la malla, respiré hondo y grité a todo pulmón:

\- ¡TU PUEDEEES!

No sabía si mis palabras habían llegado hasta sus oídos, pero justo en ese momento Allen logró burlar al jugador y patear el balón con todas sus fuerzas hacia Lavi. El pelirrojo recibió el balón con el pecho, lo dejó caer a sus pies y dio el tiro que los llevó a la victoria.

Se terminó. Nuestro equipo había ganado el partido dos a uno. El público estallaba de emoción, gritaban, lloraban y hacían sonar sus tambores y trompetas. Allen corrió hasta Lavi pescándolo del cuello emocionado, ambos cayeron al pasto riendo a carcajadas, el resto de sus compañeros se les unieron y cargaron al pelirrojo sobre sus hombros.

Una gran multitud se juntó alrededor del equipo, Sachi y yo nos acercamos también.

– ¡Hey! ¡Escuchen todos! ¡El viejo panda no está! –Lavi gritó parado sobre las gradas – ¡Festejemos en mi casa! – El resto del alumnado gritó efusivo ante su proposición.

– ¿Qué dices Lena-chan? ¿Vamos? – Sachiko se colocó frente a mí y juntó sus manos bajo su mentón. Más que una pregunta parecía una súplica.

– No lo sé… tendría que preguntar a mi hermano y…

– ¡El director estará encantado en que festejemos la victoria! – Iterrumpió – ¡Vamos! – Sujetó mi brazo y me arrastró hasta los vestidores.

Recogimos nuestras cosas y fuimos directo a donde se encontraba mi hermano. Sachiko se me adelantó y pidió el permiso en mi lugar, quizás pensó que si yo lo hacía no insistiría y a la primera negación por parte de mi hermano me rendiría.

– ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! – Rogaba Sachiko sacudiendo el brazo de Komui.

– Eh… bueno, si deseas ir Lenalee, ve… – Komui sonrió tranquilamente.

Al principio me quede sorprendida, no esperaba esa reacción de mi hermano, ni mucho menos que accediera a la primera. Su mirada era compasiva y su rostro reflejaba tranquilidad. Quizás estaba contento por que poco a poco comenzaba a integrarme más a las actividades de la escuela, además de socializar con mis demás compañeros.

Komui colocó su mano sobre mi cabeza y alborotó mis cabellos cariñosamente.

– Con cuidado – Me giñó un ojo y se fue junto con el asistente Reever y Johnny

Sonreí emocionada. Esta era la primera vez que asistía a una fiesta de la academia, me pregunto cómo me ira…

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **-o-**

 **¡Gomen! Ahora si me atrasé muchísimo, ¡como lo siento! Me llené de trabajo y me costó mucho trabajo hacerme espacio para ir escribiendo el capitulo.**

 **Pues espero que les haya gustado, el siguiente capítulo creo que se pondrá emocionante y algo divertido xD Estaré actualizando lo más pronto que me sea posible, así que… ¡Nos estamos leyendo! Bye byeee**

 **¡Venga! ¡Que este viernes ya hay capitulo nuevo del manga! (La verdad es que yo espero que Allen sea regresado a la orden para que Lenalee le de sus buenas pataditas por haberla abandonado xD)**


	11. Noche bajo las estrellas

**Un nuevo capítulo de:**

 **Sumergido en el más dulce sueño**

 **.**

 **CAPITULO XI**

" **NOCHE BAJO LAS ESTRELLAS"**

 **.**

– ¡E-Espera Sachiko! – Grité mientras era llevada por la castaña – N-No traigo otro cambio de ropa…

– ¿Y eso qué?

– ¿Cómo que "Y eso qué"? – Protesté – ¡No puedo ir vestida así! – Traía puesto mi pants azul marino, una camisa gris claro sin mangas y una sudadera azul claro, además de mi uniforme de porrista.

– Por eso pasaremos primero a mi casa ¡Yo te prestaré ropa!

– Pero… – Me estremecí

– ¡Sin peros! ¡Andando! – Haló de mi muñeca y caminamos a paso veloz.

– ¡Ahhh! ¡Espera Sachiko! ¡Me vas a zafar el brazo!

– ¡No seas dramática!

– Mooooo… – Sachiko ignoró por completo mis quejas.

Nos alejamos de las canchas a toda prisa, cuando llegamos a la salida nos encontramos con Lou Fa y For.

– Parece que todo el mundo ira a la fiesta, incluyendo a Walker... entonces ¿Quieres ir? – Preguntó For tratando de convencer a su indecisa amiga, Lou Fa.

– Yo… – Su rostro enrojeció, no sabía que responder.

– ¡Hey Lou Fa-chan, For! – Las llamó Sachiko parándose junto a ellas y soltando mi brazo finalmente. – ¿Irán a casa de Lavi? – Preguntó.

– Pues… en eso estábamos ¿Verdad, Lou Fa? – Miró a su compañera, quien se encogió de hombros nerviosa.

Puse mi mirada en la castaña y me sobé la muñeca, aunque no lo parezca, Sachiko tenía demasiada fuerza.

Lou Fa alzó el rostro con timidez mirándome de soslayo, me sorprendí, ya tenía varios días que la castaña se comportaba de una manera extraña y no comprendía porque.

Me preguntaba cual era la razón por la que Lou Fa no sabía si ir o no a la fiesta, entonces supuse que la razón podría ser porque le apenaba encontrar a Allen y For-chan intentara presionarla para que hablara con él. Yo estaba segura que en el fondo, eso era lo que ella más deseaba, pero la timidez e inseguridad que tenia no la dejaban.

Le sonreí dulcemente con el propósito de reconfortarla y decirle que todo estaría bien. Ella parpadeó un par de veces, pero pareció captar el mensaje por lo que sonrió.

– ¡Esta bien! ¡Vamos! – Dijo más animada.

– ¡Estupendo! Entonces vengan a mi casa con nosotras, iremos a cambiarnos y de ahí nos vamos juntas – Propuso Sachiko. Me tomó de nuevo de la mano para que no pudiera escaparme.

Suspiré resignada y me dejé llevar. Al llegar a casa de Sachiko, su madre nos recibió con una amable sonrisa y nos ofreció un poco de Té y galletas, que me cayeron de maravilla ya que no había comido nada desde el almuerzo, lo había olvidado por los nervios del partido, pero ahora que todo había terminado, mi estómago me reclamaba.

Subimos a su habitación y pusimos algo de música. For se acomodó sobre la cama y tomó una de las revistas del escritorio, mientras que Sachiko sacaba infinidad de prendas regándolas por doquier, hasta que encontró una blusa de cuello mao al estilo oriental, color negro con los bordes en rosa, que me pasó.

La blusa era realmente bonita, la textura era de seda y me quedaba a la perfección. Además de la blusa, Sachiko también me prestó una falda tableada color rosa, junto con un par de medias negras y unas zapatillas rojas, que se amarraban con un listoncito por encima del tobillo.

Dejé que mi largo cabello estuviera suelto y lo adorné con un prendedor de mariposa, que coloqué por encima de mi oreja derecha.

Cuando dejé de ser el conejillo de indias de Sachiko, Lou Fa fue su siguiente víctima. Con mi ayuda, nos encargamos de peinarla y maquillarla. ¡El resultado fue exitoso! Lou Fa se veía muy bonita con su cabello suelto, las pestañas risadas, un poco de rubor en las mejillas y con sus labios pintados de un color rosa muy discreto. Sus ojos se iluminaron y sus mejillas se sonrojaron cuando vio su reflejo en el espejo.

Una vez listas nos dirigimos a la casa de Lavi, los padres de Sachiko nos hicieron favor de llevarnos en su auto. Pasaban de las diez y media de la noche, la fiesta estaba en pleno apogeo, había gente por todos lados.

Toda la comunidad estudiantil se encontraba reunida para celebrar la victoria del equipo de soccer. La gente bebía o fumaba mientras platicaba alegremente, pude ver a los miembros del equipo rodeados de grupitos de personas, aun portaban la playera del equipo, estaba claro que eran la gran atracción de la fiesta y Lavi parecía la súper estrella del momento.

– ¡Hey Lenalee! ¡Bienvenidas! por un momento pensé que no vendrían – Nos recibió Lavi cuando nos vio llegar – ¿Gustan? – Se acercó a nosotras con una jarra y vasos desechables – Es un preparado que hice ¡Deben probarlo!

Sachiko aceptó sin titubear, mientras que Lou Fa y yo nos volteamos a ver con desconfianza, Lavi se nos quedó viendo y se echó a reír.

– ¡No tiene nada extraño, se los juró! Ni si quiera tiene alcohol, no se preocupen – Sonrió ampliamente entregándonos un vaso a cada una. – Pero les advierto que tengan cuidado con la que preparó Tyki, esa cosa esta muy cargada ¡Con un vaso tienes para ponerte bien ebrio!

La bebida que preparó Lavi estaba muy rica, era una conga, que llevaba jugo de toronja, naranja, piña y un poco de granadina. Eché un vistazo por los alrededores, la sala y el comedor estaban repletos de gente riendo y platicando a la gran mayoría de ellos se les notaba que traían varias copas encima.

Me sentí un poco avergonzada cuando vi a varias parejitas bastante "cariñosas" en el sillón o en algún rinconcito de la casa. Lavi y Sachiko se habían quedado platicando, no quise hacer mal tercio así que me fui a dar la vuelta.

Esta no era la primera vez que visitaba la casa de Lavi, sin embargo, al verla repleta de gente, sentía que estaba en algún lugar desconocido. Me abrí camino hasta el baño pero fui interceptada por Tyki en el pasillo.

– Linda señorita ¿Le sirvo? – Se acercó a mí ofreciéndome un vaso con un líquido amarillo que daba la pinta de ser jugo o algo así.

– Eh… no gracias, estoy bien – Recordé lo que dijo Lavi sobre la sospechosa bebida que había preparado Tyki.

– ¿Segura? – Insistió con una sonrisa coqueta en su rostro.

– Completamente, gracias… – Contesté sin más. Tyki me guiñó el ojo y en seguida fue con un grupito de chicas (bastante alcoholizadas) que rían como tontas sin parar.

Me quedé un rato parada junto a las escaleras, alcancé a ver a Lou Fa y For platicando alegremente con Rikei y Shifu, en ese momento me di cuenta que no había visto a Allen por ningún lado. No estaba junto a sus compañeros en la entrada, ni tampoco estaba dentro de la casa.

" _¿No habrá venido a la fiesta?"_ Negué con la cabeza, era una idea absurda que no vinera, pero… entonces ¿En dónde estaba?

Saqué el celular del bolso y miré el reloj, pasaban de las doce, no me percaté del tiempo que había pasado desde que llegue. Escuché risitas detrás de mí, dos chicas bajan por las escaleras platicando entre ellas con voz baja.

– ¡Se ve tan lindoo~! – Dijo una de ellas llevándose las manos al rostro, sonrojada.

– ¡Lo seee! – Contestó la otra – Me pregunto ¿Qué hará solo en el patio? ¿Crees que deberíamos ir?

– ¿¡Estás loca!? ¡Qué pena! – Las dos chicas se fueron riendo a carcajadas.

Por alguna extraña razón, tuve la sensación de saber a quién se referían. Si mis sospechan eran correctas, Allen debería estar en el patio. Crucé la cocina y me dirigí al pasillo que daba hacia el patio trasero.

Entonces fue cuando lo vi, Allen estaba sentado de espaldas sobre el escaloncito de concreto, su torso estaba ligeramente inclinado hacia atrás, se apoyaba en sus brazos y tenía las piernas estiradas sobre el pasto.

Su silueta apenas si era iluminada por la luz de la luna, mientras que su cabello se mecía al compás del el viento. Se encontraba completamente abstraído de todo el ruido y movimiento del interior de la casa, sus pupilas plateadas miraban con admiración el cielo estrellado. Intente abrir la puerta con sumo cuidado, pero al abrirla soltó un crujido que lo hizo voltear sorprendido.

– ¿Lena… lee? – Dijo Allen con su suave voz.

– Lo siento ¿Te espante? – Cerré la puerta tras de mí y me acerqué a él.

– No, para nada – Me sonrió tiernamente.

Me paré junto a él y noté que sus mejillas estaban bastante sonrojadas. Tomé asiento sobre el escaloncito y contemplé las estrellas junto a él, pequeños puntitos blancos que brillaban sobre el oscuro cielo.

– ¿Y que hacías acá, tu solo? – Pregunté al cabo de un rato. Allen me miró con sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus pupilas lucían de un tono gris oscuro y profundo bajo el manto de la noche.

– De repente comencé a sentirme mareado, así que fui al baño pero no lo encontré… – Sonrió rascándose la mejilla con el dedo índice – Terminé llegando hasta aquí y salí para tomar un poco de aire… – Tomó el vaso junto a él, le dio un trago y suspiró mirando hacia el frente.

– ¿Mareado? ¿Estas enfermo? – Pregunté notando que su cuerpo se veía acalorado, tenía la respiración un poco agitada y los ojos enrojecidos.

– ¿Eh? No, para nada, es sólo que de repente me sentí extraño, eso es todo – Sonrió – Hoy hace un poco de calor ¿No lo crees? – Agitó el cuello de su playera y le dio otro trago a su bebida.

A diferencia del resto del equipo, Allen no portaba su uniforme. En su lugar traía puestos unos jeans oscuros, una playera de cuello V azul y un delgado suéter negro que le resbalaba por el hombro izquierdo.

– Hmm… ¿Qué estas tomando? – Observé el vaso que Allen traía entre sus manos.

– ¿Esto? Es jugo – Me mostró el vaso y vi en su interior el extraño líquido amarillo naranjoso.

Lo tomé y lo olí. El penetrante olor del alcohol me caló hasta los ojos, lo que sea que estaba bebiendo Allen estaba bastante cargada.

– ¡Esto tiene mucho alcohol! ¿Quién te lo dio?

– ¿Ah? Tyki me lo dio, dijo que era jugo de mango… –Dijo completamente sorprendido.

Imagino que Tyki le mintió a Allen diciéndole que era jugo de mango, sin advertirle que estaba mezclado con alcohol y el muy inocente peliblanco lo había aceptado sin darse cuenta.

– ¿Cuántos te tomaste? – Pregunté al ver su rostro espantado.

– Ehh… creo que este es el segundo…

– ¿¡El segundo!? – Me alarmé – ¡Ya no te lo tomes! Con razón estas tan mareado… se te está subiendo el alcohol… ¿En serio no te diste cuenta?

– No… Estaba distraído, además toda la casa huele a humo de cigarra y alcohol, no lo noté… – Sonrió llevándose la mano detrás de su nunca, despeinado sus cabellos.

Suspiré y negué con la cabeza, guardamos silencio y miramos el cielo. Sentí que Allen estaba muy silencioso, por lo que miré de reojo para asegurarme de que estaba bien. Sus ojos se entrecerraron y bajó la mirada hacia sus manos melancólico, con sus dedos acaricio la pulsera con el dije en forma de moneda que se ocultaba bajo la manga de su suéter.

Esta era la segunda vez que la veía, la primera vez que la vi fue el día de la cita, al parecer siempre la traía consigo.

– ¿Allen…? – Pregunté desconcertada al ver que una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.

Allen me miró avergonzado y de inmediato se llevó la manga del suéter a los ojos para limpiarse, pero una nueva lágrima se formó y volvió a caer por su mejilla. Se encogió de hombros y dejó que el flequillo le cubriera los ojos.

Fue entonces cuando pensé que quizás el enrojecimiento de sus ojos se debía, a que había estado llorando antes de que llegara y no tanto por los efectos del alcohol.

– Allen… ¿Te encuentras bien? – Me acerqué un poco a él y coloqué mi mano sobre la suya.

– Lenalee yo… no puedo recordarlo… – Sollozó – No recuerdo nada mi… de mis padres, mi casa, de toda mi vida antes del accidente… – Me miró con los ojos llorosos y la nariz enrojecida.

Giró la muñeca y se alzó la manga del suéter, mostrándome la pulsera.

– Esto me lo regaló mi padre, el día del accidente… – Acarició el dije con sus dedos – Es lo único que puedo recordar de él… "Es un amuleto de la buena suerte" fue lo que me dijo…

Estaba segura de que sin duda alguna, esta repentina faceta y depresión de Allen se debía a su estado de embriaguez. Los efectos del alcohol lo orillaron a exponer sus sentimientos que probablemente en situaciones normales jamás se atrevería a compartir.

Sostenía su mano con fuerza, buscando algunas palabras de consolación que pudieran ayudarlo, cuando lo escuché reír de repente. Lo miré sorprendida, su rostro dibujaba una sonrisa melancólica, una combinación de tristeza y felicidad.

– ¿Sabes? – Dijo – Un día mi maestro me vio con el amuleto y me dijo: "No puedo creer que aun conservara esa cosa…" – Allen habló con voz grabe imitando la de su tutor – "¿Sabías que llevó ese estúpido amuleto el día que invito a tu madre a salir? ¡Qué ridículo! "– Allen soltó una risita y suspiró mirando hacia la nada.

– Creo… – Volteó a verme – Creo que después de todo si es de la buena suerte… sobreviví al accidente y además… bueno, también pude conocerte – Me sonrojé y por primera vez en toda la noche vi a Allen sonreír de manera autentica.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron y él acercó lentamente su mano derecha hacia mi rostro, para colocar un mechoncito de cabello detrás de mis orejas. El contacto de sus dedos sobre mi piel se sentía cálido y muy suave.

El rostro de Allen estaba tan cerca del mío que podría sentir su respiración, su dulce aroma se mezclaba con el penetrante y amargo olor del alcohol. Sostuvo su mano derecha sobre mi rostro y acarició delicadamente con el pulgar mi mejilla, sus pupilas se dilataron mirándome con ternura y con una chispa de deseo.

Ya no sabía si el ardiente calor que sentía en mis mejillas era por el contacto de sus dedos o por la reacción involuntaria de mi cuerpo al estar tan cerca del suyo. Mi corazón se agitó cuando su rostro se comenzó a acercarse lentamente al mío, la distancia entre nuestros labios se cortaba más y más. Me estremecí encogiéndome de hombros y agachando la mirada de manera involuntaria.

Allen cerró sus ojos y junto su frente con la mía, la punta de nuestras narices se rozaban y nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban. Cerré mis ojos y respiré profundo, mi cerebro bloqueó cualquier sonido del exterior, lo único que podía escuchar eran los fervientes latidos de mi corazón.

La mano que se encontraba sobre mi mejilla, se deslizó hasta mi mentón. Allen colocó sus dedos debajo de mi barbilla y la alzó con delicadeza, haciendo que mis labios alcanzaron los suyos, de manera que alcanzar a rozarse entre ellos.

Sin alejarse, Allen trazó con las suaves caricias de sus labios un camino desde mis labios hasta mi mejilla, donde deposito un tierno beso.

– Me gustas Lenalee… – Susurró cerca de mi oído.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco y mis ojos se agrandaron al escuchar esas aquellas palabras. Por un momento me pareció tan irreal aquel escenario, que pensé que era un sueño.

– ¿Q-Qué…? – Titubeé.

Allen me miró directamente a los ojos sin soltar mi mentón.

– Me gustas… – Repitió.

El sonido de un vaso impactándose contra el piso nos hizo voltear de inmediato. La persona parada junto al marco de la puerta, salió corriendo, no alcancé a ver el rostro, pero reconocí la oscura melena castaña.

– Lou Fa… -chan… – Me llevé las manos rostro, angustiada _._

" _¿Nos habrá escuchado?"_ Pensé.

Me puse de pie y cuando estaba a punto de salir corriendo tras ella, Allen me sujetó la mano.

– Lenalee yo… – No terminó de decir ya que su cuerpo comenzó a tambalearse, Allen se llevó las manos a la cabeza desorientado.

Aun se encontraba bastante mareado, lo ayudé a reincorporarse sujetándolo por el brazo.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – Pregunté.

– Estoy bien, solo me mareé un poco, vayamos…

Entramos a la casa. La fiesta estaba en su punto más elevado, el volumen de la música era excesivamente alto y aun así, se podían escuchar las carcajadas de las personas. Nos abrimos paso hasta el comedor como pudimos, por fortuna había una silla desocupada y llevé a Allen hasta ella.

– Siéntate aquí… – Le dije, mientras buscaba con la mirada a Lou Fa sin tener mucho éxito.

– Ve, Lenalee… – Allen se percató de lo angustiada que estaba por mi amiga.

Dudé por un momento, no sabía qué hacer, quería encontrar a Lou Fa-chan para hablar con ella aclararle las cosas, pero también me preocupaba Allen, no quería dejarlo solo en el estado en el que se estaba. Allen insistió en que fuera tras de ella y no me quedó más remedio que aceptar.

– Iré rápido, no te muevas de aquí Allen ¿sí? – Asintió con la cabeza y salí corriendo a buscarla.

Me colé entre la multitud, pero no logré verla por ningún lado, la a fuera de la casa, en la cocina, cerca de los baños y nada…

Les pregunte a Lavi y a Sachiko pero no la habían visto, tampoco había rastro de For. Ya no sabía por dónde más buscar cuando vi a Rikei platicando con algunos compañeros de su salón, me acerque a él y le pregunté por mi amiga.

– Me temó que ya se fue, Lenalee-san – Dijo llevándose la mano a la nuca – For se fue con ella, sólo pasaron a despedirse, quise acompañarlas pero se negaron…

– Ya veo… – Agaché la cabeza. Todo parecía indicar que Lou Fa-chan si nos había visto a Allen y a mi hace rato, y probablemente escuchó lo que él me dijo…

Seguramente estaba destrozada… me sentía muy mal, tenía que aclararle las cosas. Si bien la confesión de Allen me había tomado por sorpresa, era muy probable que sus verdaderos sentimientos se encontraban alterados y simplemente se había dejado llevar por los efectos del alcohol.

Quizás sólo estaba confundido y en realidad él no estaba enamorado de mí…

Tenía tantas emociones en mi interior, me sentía muy preocupada por Lou Fa, pero también en el fondo deseaba que mis suposiciones fueran equivocadas y los sentimientos de Allen hacia mí no fueran sólo un mal entendido.

 **.**

 **-o-o-o-o-**

 **.**

Mientras estaba en busca de Lou Fa, un par de chicas de tercer año se le acercaron a Allen.

– ¿Dónde estabas Allen? ¿Te estábamos buscando? – Dijo una de ellas en tono seductor.

– ¿Ah sí? No sabía jejeje… – Allen sonreía de oreja a oreja, sus mejillas estaban más sonrojadas que antes.

El ambiente alocado de la fiesta alteró sus nervios, motivando los efectos del alcohol haciéndolo sentir extrañamente animado y efusivo.

– ¿No tomas nada? – Preguntó la otra alumna de tercero.

– Ehh… yo tenía un vaso con jugo creo… no sé dónde lo dejé – Miró de un lado a otro – Pero puedes darme del tuyo – Allen sonrió y sin esperar respuesta tomó el vaso de una de las chicas que estaban cerca de él. Las dos amigas se miraron sorprendidas y soltaron una risita cómplice. Allen bebió de un sólo golpe todo el líquido que había en vaso.

– Ahhhh… – Exclamó limpiándose la boca con la manga del suéter – ¿Me pregunto dónde estará Lenalee? – Se levantó de su silla y se fue directo hacia la multitud.

– ¡Oye Allen! ¿¡A dónde vas!? – Gritó una de las chicas.

– ¡A buscarla! – Contestó sin voltearse.

– ¿Ahh? – Dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo, confundidas – ¿Buscar a quién…?

Tambaleándose por el mareo, Allen iba abriéndose paso entre la gente, cuando de repente tropezó chocando con alguien que estaba a sus espaldas.

– ¡Lo siento! – Se disculpó dirigiéndose a la persona que había empujado.

– ¿Are? ¡Alleeen! – Road se lanzó a los brazos de Allen al verlo.

– ¿Ro- Road? – Allen la miró sorprendido.

– ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¡Te busque por todos lados! – Se quejó haciendo un puchero.

– ¿Ah? ¿Tú también? – Se llevó la mano a la cien sobándosela.

– ¿Hmm? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal? – Preguntó Road al ver su mueca de dolor.

Sin soltar a Allen, lo olfateó cerca de su boca percatándose del aroma a alcohol impregnado en él.

– ¿Qu-qué sucede, Road? – La miró desconcertado.

– Allen has bebido… – No fue una pregunta, sino más bien lo había dicho de manera que su tono de voz decía que era un hecho, Allen sonrió y se llevó una mano a la nuca.

– Sólo fue jugo de mango – Rió nervioso.

– Neee Allen… y ya que por fin te encuentro ¿Te quedaras conmigo? – Road rodeó el cuello de Allen con sus brazos y acercó su cuerpo al de él.

– Ehh no, estoy buscando a… – No terminó de decir.

– Podemos estar los dos solos… – Road lo interrumpió hablándole con voz juguetona, enroscando uno de sus dedos en los claros cabellos de Allen.

– Esto… – Allen comenzó a ponerse muy nervioso y la pelimorada se le repegaba cada vez más.

– ¡Dame un beso, Allen! – Road lo miró seductoramente.

– ¿¡Ehhh!? –El peliblanco se sobre exaltó y la cara se le coloreó rojo como tomate.

– Dije, dame un B-E-S-O Allen… – Cerró los ojos y paró sus rosados labios, acercándolos a él sin titubear.

Allen jaló un mechón de cabello de Road, deteniéndola antes de que lo besara. Road abrió los ojos y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y frunciendo el ceño. La mirada asesina de la pelimorada aterrorizó a Allen, por lo que, no le quedó más que, apartar los brazos que estaban alrededor de su cuello, para tomar la cabeza de la pelimorada con las dos manos y darle un pequeño y tierno beso en la parte superior de su frente.

A Road le cayó una gotita detrás de la nuca, no era a ese tipo de beso al que ella se refería.

– Bueno me tengo que ir – Dijo sin más, se despidió de la pelimorada, no sin antes, aprovechar para robarle el vaso que traía entre las manos.

– ¡Allen, espera! ¡No te vayas! – Le gritó Road. Pero Allen se volvió a escabullir entre la multitud.

Iba de un lado a otro dándole sorbos a su nueva bebida cuando a lo lejos vio a Kanda sentado junto a la mesa, permanecía tranquilo escuchando sin mucho interés, la charla de Marie y Daisya (Un par de compañeros de su salón). Allen se percató de que Kanda tenía su bebida sobre la mesa, junto de él.

Sonrió malicioso y tomó uno de los popotes que había sobre la barra y se acercó sigilosamente hacia kanda. Se escondió detrás de él y con sumo cuidado colocó el popote dentro del vaso dándole un par de sorbos.

Kanda escuchó el sonido del popote aspirando la última gota de la bebida del peliazul.

– ¿!PERO QUE…!? – Kanda miró con furia al peliblanco que estaba escondido detrás de él, sonriendo maliciosamente.

– JAJAJAJAJA ¿Por qué esa cara Bakanda? – Allen rió a carcajadas, molestando más al peliazul.

– ¡MO-YA-SHI! – La voz de Kanda resonó por toda la habitación.

 **.**

 **-o-o-o-o-**

 **.**

Regresé al lugar donde había dejado a Allen, con la sorpresa de que él ya no se encontraba ahí, mire hacia a todos lados preocupada.

– Mooo… ¿Pero donde se metió? ¡Le dije que no se moviera de aquí! – Suspiré.

– ¡PELEA! ¡PELEA! ¡PELEA! – Escuché gritar a un grupo de personas por la sala.

Me dio un mal presentimiento… _"¡Por favor, por favor que no sea Allen…!"_

 _ **CONTINUARA…**_

.

 **¡Regrese! ¿Me extrañaron? xD**

 **Gomene… últimamente me cuesta mucho trabajo actualizar por que la inspiración simplemente no se digna a hacer acto de presencia T_T**

 **Pero finalmente logré completar este capítulo y escribir una parte del siguiente ;) así que espero que el próximo lo tenga listo antes de lo planeado :D**

 **Antes de escribir este capítulo me había propuesto que quedara bastante gracioso, al final siento que no quedo tan gracioso como me lo había imaginado… pero, creo que si saca un par de sonrisas xD También quería que hubiera más Allena (me lo han estado solicitando mucho *o*) Espero no haberlos decepcionado.**

 **Eeen fin… Pues espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y haya sido de su agrado, recuerden que los RW siempre son bien recibidos xD un saludo a todos y nos leemos en el próximo!**


	12. Dulce aroma

**Un nuevo capítulo de:**

 **Sumergido en el más dulce sueño**

 **.**

 **CAPITULO XII**

" **DULCE AROMA"**

 **.**

No pude encontrar a Lou Fa, regresé al lugar donde había dejado a Allen con la sorpresa de que él ya no se encontraba ahí, volteé a todos lados preocupada.

– Mooo… ¿Pero dónde se metió? ¡Le dije que no se moviera de aquí! – Suspiré.

– ¡PELEA! ¡PELEA! ¡PELEA! – Escuché gritar a un grupo de personas.

Me dio un mal presentimiento… _"¡Por favor, por favor que no sea Allen!"_

Me acerqué al grupito de personas que estaban armando el escándalo, para mi desgracia justo en el centro de la multitud distinguí la melena blanca de Allen... Kanda lo tenía agarrado del cuello de la camisa dispuesto a soltarle un buen golpe en la cara, Allen solo sonreía de lado malicioso.

– ¿Te crees muy astuto, verdad Moyashi? – Dijo entre dientes.

– Es "Allen" ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que repetir? – Suspiró – Ahhh claro… lo olvidaba, no puedes aprendértelo porque eres muy idiota ¿Verdad, Bakanda?

– ¿QUÉ HAS DICHO ESTUPIDO MOYASHI? – El rostro de Kanda se ensombreció y levantó el puño. Y antes de que Kanda pudiera encestarle un buen golpe en la cara a Allen, me interpuse entre ellos.

– ¡DETENGANCE LOS DOS! – Grité empujándolos para que se apartaran, pero Kanda seguía sin soltarle el cuello de la playera de Allen – ¡Basta Kanda! ¿No me escuchaste?

– ¡Este maldito moyashi me las va a pagar! – Miró con rabia al peliblanco.

– ¡Déjalo Kanda! ¡Allen no está en sus cinco sentidos! ¡No sabe lo que hace! – Intenté tranquilizar al peliazul pero éste se reusaba a soltarlo.

Chasqueó la lengua y finalmente soltó con rudeza la camisa de Allen dejándolo caer, se cruzó de brazos y salió de la casa. La gente también se empezó a irse por ahí. Me acerqué a Allen enfada.

– ¡Te dije que no te movieras de tu lugar! – Le reclamé tomándolo del brazo.

– ¡Lenalee! – Saltó emocionado abrazándome por el cuello – ¡Te estaba buscando! ¡Hick! – Le dio hipo.

– ¡Estas más alcoholizado que antes, y ya se te subió! no puedes estar así, será mejor que vayas a tu casa, te acompañare… – Suspiré – ¿Recuerdas cómo llegar?

– ¡Claro! Es por allá… – Señaló hacia la derecha. – ¿O era por allá…? – Señaló en dirección contraria.

¡Genial! Si Allen tenía un pésimo sentido de la orientación estando sobrio, ahora no me lo quiero imaginar ebrio…

– ¡Aaah mooo…! – Suspiré pesadamente – Tendré que preguntare a Lavi… – Me dirigí hacia donde se encontraba el pelirrojo, llevaba a Allen junto a mí para que no se me escapara.

– ¡LAVI! – Lo llamé – Le preguntare a Lavi tu dirección, no te muevas ¿ok? – Me dirigí a Allen, lo solté un momento pero me quede cerca de él.

– ¿Qué paso Lenalee? – Preguntó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

– ¿Lavi sabes donde vive Allen?

– ¿Allen? Si, vive cerca de aquí, a unas tres calles más abajo en el segundo piso de la panadería que está por el parque ¿Por qué? – Me miró curioso.

– Lo pasa es que, Allen se… – Me quede callada al darme cuenta que Allen ya no estaba junto a mí.

Vi que se acercaba a un grupo de personas bastante tomadas.

– Tengo calor… ¡Hick! – Allen comenzó a quitarse el suéter y a sacarse la playera.

El resto de las personas se le quedaron viendo divertidas, algunos lo alentaban a continuar.

– ¡Oh, no, no, no, no! – Corrí hacia él para detenerlo, le baje la playera antes de que se la quitara y recogí el suéter del suelo. – Vámonos de aquí antes de que esto se ponga peor… – Lo tomé del brazo y lo arrastré conmigo fuera de la casa.

– ¿Pero qué le pasa a Lenalee? – Dijo Lavi sorprendido.

– ¿Hmm? no lo sé… – Contesto Sachiko igual de confundida.

Caminamos por la solitaria calle rumbo a la casa de Allen, el peliblanco apenas si podía mantenerse en pie, cada que daba un paso se tambaleaba e iba de un lado a otro y riéndose sin razón.

– ¡Hey Lenalee! ¡Baila conmigo! ¿Sí? – Allen rodeó mi cintura y me hizo dar una vuelta sobre mi propio eje para después recibirme entre sus brazos y sonreír.

– ¡De-Detente Allen-kun! Estamos a mitad de la calle… – Me incorporé con las mejillas sonrojadas. – Vamos, ya casi llegamos – Cruzando el parque distinguí la panadería de la que me había hablado Lavi.

Nos detuvimos frente a la puerta y llamé al timbre dos veces. Al poco tiempo las luces se encendieron y un hombre con semblante serio y cabello rubio atado en una trenza en la nuca, nos bario la puerta.

– ¡Link! – Saltó Allen.

– ¿Qué demonios? – Exclamó el rubio mirando desconcertado al peliblanco.

– ¡Ya estamos en casa, Link! ¡Hick!

– Esto… buenas noches… – Dije con voz tímida – Allen no se encontraba bien, así que lo traje hasta aquí…

– ¡Ahh discúlpame! ¡Te ayudo! – Se apresuró a decir tomando a Allen por el hombro para llevarlo dentro de la casa.

Lo colocamos con cuidado sobre el sillón. El Golden dorado "Tim" voló hasta su dueño revoloteando sobre su cabeza.

– ¡Hey Tim! ¿¡Dónde estabas!? – Lo recibió el peliblanco alzando la mano para que el pequeño golem se parara sobre ella.

– Pero Allen tu no bebes… – Link lo miró severamente – no tienes tolerancia al Alcohol ¿En que estabas pensando? – Le reclamó.

– ¿Ahh? ¿Pero qué dices Link? ¡Si sólo bebí jugo de mango! – Se quejó el peliblanco.

– Lo siento… parece que alguien mezcló alcohol en su jugo de mango y no se dio cuenta… – Traté de explicar lo que había pasado.

– Tantos años viviendo con Cross Marian, y voy a creer que fueras incapaz de darte cuenta Walker… – Allen hizo un puchero infantil y se cruzó de brazos. Link suspiró – Toma asiento por favor… – Me indicó.

– Si, gracias… – Me acomodé en el sillón.

– Disculpa ¿Tu eres…? – Preguntó.

– ¡Ah perdón! Soy Lenalee Lee, compañera del salón de clases de Allen – Hice una reverencia.

– Ya veo… muchas gracias por traerlo hasta aquí, señorita Lee. Iré a preparar un poco de té para Walker, ¿Gusta que le prepare uno también? – Dijo amablemente.

– Muchas gracias, pero ya es tarde, me tengo que ir… – Miré el reloj de pared que estaba en la sala.

– Ya pasan de las tres de la mañana… no es bueno que una jovencita vaya sola por la calle a estas horas, puede ser peligroso. Si no tienes a nadie que pueda pasar por ti, te puedes quedar aquí, Allen se encargara de acompañarte hasta a tu casa mañana…

– E-Ehh Si… – Me encogí de hombros apenada.

Ya era bastante tarde como para pedirle a mi hermano que pasara por mí, considerando que no teníamos auto y que mi casa quedaba un poco retirada de la casa de Allen.

– El teléfono esta de ese lado, por si gustas avisar… – Dijo Link entrando a la cocina.

No podía decirle a mi hermano que me quedaría en casa de un compañero ¡Se pondría como loco! Así que decidí háblale primero a Sachiko para ponerla al tanto de la situación y decirle que le diría a mi hermano que pasaría la noche con ella y que mañana temprano regresaría a la casa. No me gustaba mentirle a mi hermano, pero tampoco quería preocuparlo, además, tanto Allen como el Señor Link, eran personas muy amables, no habría problema ¿Cierto?

Link regresó con un par de tazas de té, una para Allen y una para mí. El peliblanco bebió la suya y al poco tiempo cayó profundamente dormido sobre el sillón, Timcanpy se había acurrucado cerca de él.

– Puedes quedarte en el cuarto de Allen – Indicó Link – Es el que está subiendo las escaleras a mano derecha, también te traeré algo de ropa de para que puedas cambiarte.

– Le agradezco mucho – Sonreí.

Mientras él subía por las cosas yo me quede acompañando a Allen, era la segunda vez que lo veía dormir, se veía tan tranquilo e inocente como un niño, "Me gustas" Las palabras de Allen resonaron en mi cabeza no podía olvidar lo que había sucedido… Ni tampoco podía olvidarme del casi beso que nos dimos y la suave sensación de sus labios sobre mi mejilla.

Me arrodillé cerca de él y le aparté los mechones de cabello de su cara, contemplé la cicatriz de su rostro y la acaricié con la yema de los dedos. Al sentir el contacto de mis dedos sobre su piel, Allen soltó un pequeño gemido e hizo un puchero apretando los labios, sonreí al ver la expresión tan dulce y graciosa que tenia.

En cuanto escuché los pasos de Link bajando por las escaleras me levanté de inmediato. Me entregó una playera y unos pants de Allen que podía usar como pijama, después colocó una almohada debajo de la cabeza del peliblanco y lo cubrió con una manta.

Subí por las escaleras y abrí con cuidado la puerta del cuarto, la luz estaba apagada pero se podía ver un poco por la luz del exterior. Estaba tan cansada y moría tanto de sueño que no me detuve a explorar la zona y me metí en la cama.

Al colocar mi cabeza sobre la almohada me llegó un agradable aroma que reconocí de inmediato, tanto las sabanas como la almohada tenían impregnadas el dulce aroma de Allen, hundí mi rostro en ella de manera que pudiera ser capaz de grabar en mi memoria aquella esencia y al poco tiempo me quede profundamente dormida…

 **POV ALLEN**

Desperté con un terrible dolor de cabeza, todo me daba vueltas, me había quedado dormido en el sillón y nunca supe en qué momento…

Lo último que recordaba es que Lenalee había ido en busca de Lou Fa, después de eso no recuerdo absolutamente nada, ni cómo fue que regresé a casa.

– Ahh… tengo que ir al baño… – Me levanté sobándome la cabeza por el mareo.

Di un par de pasos y sin querer mi pie chocó con la pata de la mesa, golpeándome justamente en el dedo pequeño. El movimiento de la mesa hizo que el florero que estaba sobre ella, se callera y terminara rompiéndose.

– ¡Mierda! Ouhhh… – Maldije sobándome el dedo y yendo como pude hasta el baño.

– Me siento realmente mal… creo que la cabeza me va a explotar – Salí del baño, aun cojeando por el golpe que me di – ¿Y qué hacia dormido en el sillón? Será mejor que me vaya a mi cuarto… – Antes de irme coloqué la almohada sobre el florero roto para ocultar de manera estúpida la evidencia.

Subí con pesadumbre las escaleras y entré a mi habitación. Por más que buscaba a tientas el interruptor no daba con él, sentía que todo me daba vueltas, así que mejor lo dejé por las buenas y me fui a oscuras hasta mi cama.

Me senté a la orilla del colchón y me pasé una mano por la cabeza, tenía el cabello tan enredado que mis dedos se atoraron en él, traté de acomodarlo con la mano pero no logré hacerle gran cosa, o al menos deshice algunos nudos…

– Que calor hace… – Dije entre bostezos – ¿Dónde habré dejado mi pijama? Bueno, no importa…

Me quité la playera y la dejé caer al suelo sin fuerzas, después me saqué los zapatos junto con los calcetines, me bajé los pantalones y los aventé con el resto. Me tumbé sobre la cama y me llevé el dorso de la mano sobre mi frente, en un vago intento de hacer concentración y recordar que había pasado en la fiesta, pero no lo logré. Deje de darle vueltas al asunto y me cubrí con las sabanas, pasé mi mano por debajo de la almohada y cerré mis ojos.

 **-o-o-o-**

La luz del sol se colaba por la ventana molestándome con su brillo los ojos y sin dejarme dormir en paz. Me arrepentí de no haber cerrado la cortina en la noche. Apreté los parpados intentando recuperar el sueño, pero una punzada en mi cabeza no me lo permitió.

Me di por vencido y poco a poco mis sentidos fueron despertando, mi olfato captó un peculiar aroma, que era tan dulce y fresco a la vez, invitándome a seguirlo, me dejé llevar por él y giré la cabeza hacia mi derecha, donde pude percibir con mayor intensidad aquella fragancia. Un ligero cosquilleo golpeó con suavidad mi rosto, era casi apenas perceptible… como un suspiro, me preguntaba qué seria aquello.

Lentamente abrí mis ojos y ante mi estaba una hermosa visión del rostro de Lenalee, profundamente dormida. Sonreí, era como lo había soñado con anterioridad, su rostro se veía tan relajado, sus largas pestañas cubrían sus hermosos ojos violetas y su boca formaba una tenue sonrisa que me indicaba que aquello que estuviese soñando la hacía feliz.

Sin duda nunca había visto un ángel antes, pero la belleza de Lenalee sólo la podría comparar con la de aquellos seres celestiales. Impulsado por el deseo de acariciar sus rosadas mejillas, estiré mi mano hasta ella acariciando su rostro con la punta de mis dedos, la sensación debió causarle cosquillas ya que soltó una pequeña risita.

Todo se veía tan perfecto y real, que deseé no despertar de aquel hermoso sueño jamás. Y comencé a pensar que mi deseo se había vuelto realidad, por que el contacto con su piel sin duda se sentía bastante real, nada comparado con los sueños anteriores…

Entonces fue que caí en la cuenta de que estaba en mi habitación y que aquello no era ningún sueño. Abrí los ojos de par en par y sentí como la sangre se me subió hasta la cabeza coloreándome de rojo intenso la cara. Por acto reflejo, pellizqué mi mejilla pero la imagen de Lenalee no desapareció.

" _¡Era real! ¡Absolutamente real! Pero ¡¿Cómo?!"_

– ¿Le-Le-Lenalee…? – Estaba a punto de entrar en pánico cuando ella comenzó a abrir los ojos.

Aun estaba adormilada, se frotó los ojos y me miró con expresión confundida, le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta de la situación para después abrir los ojos de golpe asustada, reprimiendo un grito con sus manos.

Yo la miraba igual de confundido que ella, estaba a punto de preguntarle cuando recordé que anoche sólo me había dejado puestos los bóxers y que la sabana se me había resbalado hasta los muslos en el momento que intenté sentarme.

Ella también pareció darse cuenta de ello ya que vi como sus ojos claramente me miraron avergonzados y su rostro se coloreó de un rojo intenso.

– ¡Kyaaaa! – Gritó llevándose las manos al rostro para taparse los ojos.

Yo también me asuste, y cuando quise buscar algo con que cubrirme di un paso en falso cayéndome de la cama, alcancé a jalar una de las sabanas y me enrollé en ella. La miré sentado desde el suelo, Lenalee se había levantado y se había sentado de rodillas sobre la cama, al escuchar el golpe que me di contra el suelo, abrió sus ojos y me miró por entre los dedos aun con la cara roja.

– E-Eeeh esto… Y-yo, yo no sé qué paso… – Los labios me temblaron al hablar.

Los dos nos miramos sorprendidos. ¡Y vaya que era una escena de lo más vergonzosa! Yo me aferraba a la sabana como lo hubiera hecho una chica a la que un chico la hubiese pillado cambiándose de ropa o algo así. Si lo sé para nada masculino…

– Yo-yo no… – Traté de excusarme para que no pensara que era un pervertido, pero lo cierto es que, estaba igual o más sorprendido que ella.

Lenalee no decía palabra alguna, pero puso una mueca bastante graciosa, se tapó la boca tratando de disimularlo, pero al final la risa le ganó. Su risa me contagió y yo también comencé a reírme, posiblemente más de nervios que de otra cosa…

– Pero Allen-kun… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cuándo entraste? – Se limpio las lágrimas de los ojos después de tanto reír.

– ¡No es lo que crees! – Me apresuré a decir – ¡No sabía que estabas aquí! – O eso creía, por que no recordaba nada… – No sé qué fue lo que pasó, desperté en el sillón y me levante al baño, después viene a mi habitación… Me sentía mareado, no pude encender la luz y me tumbé en la cama…

Lenalee me miró sorprendida.

– ¡Te-tenia calor! Y no encontraba mi pijama y… y… y – Desvié la mirada avergonzado. – ¡No soy ningún pervertido! ¡Lo juro!

Ella volteó a verme entre avergonzada y entre queriéndose reír de mí.

– Te acompañé a tu casa – Dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas – Te pusiste muy mal en la fiesta de Lavi, por eso te traje hasta aquí… Como ya era muy noche el señor Link me ofreció pasar la noche aquí, apenas llegamos y tú te quedaste bien dormido sobre el sofá. – Dijo entre risas.

– Ya veo… – Contesté. Ahora algunas cosas ya me quedaban más claras, aunque, tenía el temor de saber que tan mal me encontraba en la fiesta como para que Lenalee tuviera que traerme hasta mi casa…

– ¡QUE LE PASO A MI FLOREROOO! – Escuchamos gritar a Link desde la sala.

– ¡Waaa es Link! ¡Ya se levantó! Sera mejor que me vaya, no debe saber que estuve aquí… – Todo mi cuerpo tembló al imaginar el sermón que me daría si se enterara que me metí sin permiso en la habitación donde dormía una chica, seguro creería que había aprendido los malos modos de maestro...

Me levanté para tomar la ropa que había dejado tirada por ahí, y al hacerlo olvidé que solté la sabana que me cubría dejando de nuevo expuesto mi cuerpo, ambos nos sonrojamos, Lenalee miró hacia otro lado apenada y yo me llevé la mano al rostro completamente avergonzado.

– Yo-yo no he visto nada… – Dijo Lenale jugando nerviosamente con su cabello.

– Lo- Lo siento… – Me disculpé, pero no tuve el valor de verla a la cara.

Tomé mis cosas del suelo percatándome de que tenían un desagradable olor a alcohol y humo de tabaco impregnados en ellas. No tuve más remedio que tomar ropa limpia del armario y salir de la habitación lo más rápido posible, ¡Aun seguía en boxers!

Me encerré en el baño y suspiré con pesadez… Me lavé la cara y me miré en el espejo, tenía el rostro completamente rojo. Había pasado demasiadas vergüenzas en un solo día y lo peor era que ni si quiera había pasado una hora desde que me desperté.

Ya no me quedaba más opción que darme un buen baño para quitarme ese desagradable olor y tratar de fingir que nada había pasado…

 **-o-o-o-**

– Luces terrible Walker – Dijo Link al verme bajar por las escaleras después de que me duchara. Lenalee estaba sentada junto a él en el comedor, sólo me miró sin decir nada. Ambos bebían té.

– Buenos días a ti también Link – Contesté sin ánimos, tomé asiento y puse uno panqué sobre mi plato, le unté mermelada, mucha mermelada, necesitaba energías para no quedarme dormido.

– ¡Enserio! ¡Mírate! Tienes unas ojeras enormes, tú cabello esta todo enredado y tu cara parece demacrada… – Señaló.

– Gracias Link… en serio no lo había notado… – Contesté con sarcasmo. – ¿Tenemos algo para el dolor de cabeza? Siento que la cabeza me va a explotar en cualquier momento…

– Sí, creo que hay alguna pastilla por ahí…

Lenalee permaneció callada todo tiempo, parecía pensativa, me dio la impresión de que no era precisamente por o que acababa de pasar, algo más parecía preocuparle.

– Aquí tienes, iré a abrir la panadería, apúrate a desayunar para que lleves a la señorita Lee a su casa.

– Lo sé, no tienes que repetírmelo… – Contesté con pesadez, no me sentía de ánimos para que me sermonearan.

– Puedo regresar por mi cuenta, no tienes por qué preocuparte Allen-kun…

– Esta bien, no hay ningún problema, además tú ya has hecho mucho por mí – Le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa más tranquila.

Al cabo de una hora, ya estábamos listos para irnos. Después de pasarme un rato cepillando mi cabello, finalmente logré desenredarlo por completo.

– ¿Dónde habré dejado los lentes de contacto? – Busqué por todos lados, pero no los encontré.

Entré a mi habitación, donde me encontré a Lenalee acomodando la ropa que había usado para dormir.

– No te preocupes por eso, yo la arreglare más tarde – Le sonreí mientras sacaba del cajón mis lentes de repuesto. Lenalee se me quedo viendo haciéndome sentir nervioso – ¿Que-qué pasa Lenalee? – Dije con las mejillas algo ruborizadas.

– Nada, es sólo que… – Se encogió de hombros – Tenía mucho que no te los veía puestos, casi había olvidado como te veías…

– ¿Ehh…? jejeje si… no sé dónde dejé los de contacto – Me llevé la mano a la nuca apenado.

– Siempre he pensado que se te ven muy bien… – Dijo con timidez.

– ¿En serio? – La miré sorprendido, no esperaba ese cumplido. Ella asintió haciéndome sonrojar con su sonrisa.

Lenalee tomó su celular que estaba sobre la cómoda junto a la cama, sus ojos se clavaron sobre el portarretratos que tenía junto a la lámpara de noche. Parecía completamente sorprendida, probablemente apenas se había dado cuenta de él. Lo tomó con cuidado entre sus manos y miró a detalle la fotografía que había en él.

– Ellos son… – Me miró con la mirada enternecida, pero con algo de miedo de decir algo que pudiera hacerme sentir mal o recordar cosas dolorosas – Son…

– Son mis padres – Contesté por ella con una sonrisa y me acerqué. En la fotografía estaban mi maestro Cross junto a mi padre y mi madre que estaba en medio de ellos dos con una gran sonrisa. – Esta fotografía era de mi maestro, me descubrió viéndola a escondidas todo el tiempo, así que terminó regalándomela… – Tomé el portarretratos y lo miré con nostalgia.

– Tu mamá era hermosa… – Dijo Lenlaee con un brillo en sus ojos – Te pareces mucho a ella – Mi madre era una mujer joven, llevaba suelto su largo cabello blanco como él mío, su tez era tan clara como la mía, y sus ojos eran de un color azul intenso.

– Sin embargo, tus ojos y la sonrisa son como los de tu papá – Sonrió señalándolo. Justo como Lenalee decía, mi padre tenía los ojos grises como yo, su cabello era castaño oscuro, largo y ondulado que marraba con un listón detrás de la nunca.

– Si, tienes razón, me parezco mucho a ellos – Reí y dejé le él portarretratos en su lugar – ¿Nos vamos? – Le sonreí, a lo que ella asintió entusiasmada.

 **-o-o-o-**

Caminamos en silencio, aun sentíamos algo de incomodidad por lo que había pasado. Nos detuvimos frente a la casa de Lenalee y rogué porque esta vez no apareciera su hermano mayor amenazándome con algún cuchillo.

– Lamento todo lo que paso Lenalee – Me disculpé llevándome la mano a la nuca – No logro recordar que fue lo que paso en la fiesta, espero no haberte causado muchas molestias…

– No pasa nada, para eso son los… – Titubeó –…amigos – Hizo una pausa antes de seguir – Tienes que tener más cuidado la próxima vez y no aceptes todo lo que te den.

– Si, tienes razón, seré más cuidadoso. Gracias Lenalee… – Sonreí. Nos quedamos un momento en silencio, cada quien volteaba a hacia un lado diferente, como queriendo decir algo más, pero sin tener el valor suficiente para hacerlo.

– Bu-bueno… será mejor que me vaya y ayude a Link con la panadería… – Dije despidiéndome cuando sentí que Lenalee me tomó de la manga del suéter.

– Allen-kun… – Su rostro estaba ligeramente sonrojado mirándome con timidez.

– ¿Qué pasa Lenalee? – Pregunté con delicadeza.

– Allen-kun… tú… ¿Tú de verdad no recuerdas nada... de lo que pasó en la fiesta? – Me miró con ojos temblorosos.

Me quede sorprendido, me tomó unos segundos reaccionar antes de contestarle.

– Tengo algunos recuerdos de cuando estuvimos en el patio de la casa… también que te esperé en la silla del comedor y después de eso no ya no logro recordar nada más… – Fruncí el ceño intentando acordarme de alguna otra cosa más. – ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

– No, por nada jejeje… – Sonrió de una manera que a mí me pareció falsa, como si intentara ocultarme algo… Pero al ver su expresión lo recordé… – Bueno, nos vemos en la escuela… – Se despidió de mí.

– Lenalee – La detuve antes de que se fuera – Sobre lo que te dije esa noche… – Mi tono de voz sonó serio, tenía los ojos puestos en los de ella. – Era verdad…

Lenalee abrió los ojos sorprendida.

– Es verdad que tu… que tú me gustas…

 **FIN POV Allen**

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **.**

 **Tarán! OMG! Se lo ha confesado! xD me emocioné mucho escribiendo esa parte jajajaja**

 **Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado tanto como a mi :D ahora si hubo mucho Allena super cursi! Jajajaja**

 **Me pregunto qué hará Lenalee ahora que sabe los verdaderos sentimientos de Allen? No se lo pierdan!**

 **Por cierto, estoy confundida sobre de qué color son los ojos de Mana… siempre se los pintan amarillos, pero según yo, eso es más por la familia de Noé, ya que todos tienen los ojos así… Bueno pues yo acá se los puse grises xD ya que en mi historia Mana si es padre biológico de Allen :)**

 **Pues nos estamos leyendo en el próximo capítulo! No olviden dejarme un lindo review :3**

 **Byee byeeee!**


	13. Desolación

**Un nuevo capítulo de:**

 **Sumergido en el más dulce sueño**

 **.**

 **CAPITULO XIII**

" **DESOLACIÓN"**

 **.**

"Es verdad que tú… que tú me gustas…"

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que Allen me dijo antes de marcharse.

La incredulidad, el asombro, la desesperación y el deseo, se convirtieron en sementó bajo mis pies impidiéndome ir tras de él…

Un torbellino de sentimientos luchaba acaloradamente en mi interior, acabando con la poca cordura que aun pudiese tener de pie. Tantas cosas pasaban por mi cabeza en aquel momento, que comenzaba a sentir un devastador mareo, haciéndome perder incluso el equilibrio.

Y sin embargo, al final de toda esta insaciable lucha de sentimientos, me quedó un dejo de felicidad que hacía preguntarme si… ¿Estaría mal sentir tanta felicidad por algo que sabias que podría lastimar a tu amiga?

 **-o-o-o-**

– Lenalee-chan… como tu mejor amiga te diré una cosa: ¡Eres una tonta! – Se exaltó Sachiko – No estoy de acuerdo con lo que estás haciendo – De mala gana se llevó a la boca un bocado de su bento.

Después de la fiesta, puse a Sachiko al corriente de la situación, incluyendo lo que Allen me había dicho después de acompañarme hasta mi casa al día siguiente.

Desde aquel día, Allen y yo no interactuamos más allá de lo necesario. Su confesión me había tomado por sorpresa, sabía que Allen podría estar esperando alguna una respuesta de mi parte, pero había algo que me impedía ser honesta conmigo misma. Yo no podía confesarle mis verdaderos sentimientos, mientras que el sentimiento de culpa y traición que tenía hacia Lou Fa-chan siguiera viviendo dentro de mí.

Ya habían pasado varios de días después de eso, y conforme el tiempo avanzaba sentía que el ambiente entre nosotros dos se corrompía, acabando con la cercanía que ya habíamos logrado tener, convirtiéndonos en un par de extraños que apenas si podían sostenerse la mirada cuando se encontraban por los pasillos…

– Tu actitud sólo le está diciendo a Walker que lo estas rechazando Lenalee, entiendo que estas preocupada por Lou Fa-chan, pero él ya tomó una decisión, y te ha elegido a ti ¿No crees que deberías darle una respuesta pronto? También tienes que pensar en tus sentimientos Lenalee-chan… – Sachiko hizo a un lado su almuerzo para mirarme seriamente a los ojos – No puedes vivir poniendo a los demás antes que a tu propia felicidad… – Hizo una pausa.

Como era de esperarse, a la castaña no le había caído en gracia mi decisión, y constantemente me recordaba que debía hacerle caso a mi corazón y dejar de preocuparme tanto por los demás.

– Es sólo que yo… – Prosiguió. Un par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos color miel, sorprendiéndome.

– Sachi… – La abracé sintiéndome conmovida por su preocupación.

– Yo sólo quiero verte feliz… Lenalee.

– Lo sé Sachi… – Una lagrima se me escapó de los ojos – Gracias…

Permanecimos abrazadas un momento, hasta que ambas nos volteamos a ver y nos echamos a reír al ver nuestros ojos y rostros enrojecidos. Estábamos en la hora del descanso, tomábamos nuestros almuerzos en una de las bancas del patio.

Desde el día de la fiesta Lou Fa-chan dejó de juntarse con nosotras, ella aun platicaba de vez en cuando con Sachiko, pero a mí no había vuelto a dirigirme la palabra. Siempre salía corriendo cada que yo me acercaba a ella para poder hablar y pasaba todo el tiempo a lado de For y Rikei.

El timbre para retomar las clases sonó, Sachiko y yo nos dirigimos hacia el salón y aproveché que aún tenía unos cinco minutos libres antes de que la clase comenzara para ir al baño.

Por el pasillo me encontré con Lou Fa caminando junto con For, ambas nos miramos sorprendidas, como si ninguna de las dos esperaba encontrarse a la otra tan de repente. La morena desvió la mirada nerviosa, y para mi sorpresa no paso de largo, se quedó parada frente a mí, jugando ansiosamente con sus largas trenzas. For pareció comprender la situación y decidió que lo mejor era dejarnos a solas para que finalmente pudiéramos hablar, se despidió de Lou Fa y entró a su salón.

– Lou Fa yo… – Mi voz sonó entrecortada – Quería hablar contigo sobre lo que…

– Lo sé… – Interrumpió – Se lo que vas a decirme, pero yo… quiero intentarlo… – De su suéter sacó un folleto que desdobló con cuidado.

– ¿A qué te refieres, no logro comprenderlo?

– Quiero invitar a Walker-san al baile de máscaras – Lou Fa me mostro la invitación que traía entre sus manos.

Cada año, la academia organizaba algún tipo de evento o fiesta por el aniversario de su fundación, al parecer este año la directiva había organizado un baile de máscaras que se llevaría a cabo en dos semanas.

Los alumnos aprovechaban este tipo de eventos para invitar a salir a las personas que les gustaban, chicos y chicas por igual luchaban por ser los primeros en invitar a aquella persona especial.

– Es la única oportunidad que tengo… – Lou Fa abrazó contra su pecho la invitación, sus manos temblaban ligeramente, parecía que se debatía entre si decirme o no algo muy importante, como si de aquello dependiera su vida – Si él me rechaza… entonces yo – Frunció el ceño y me miró con decisión – Dejare de buscarlo, así que por favor… n-no interfieras…

Me quedé perpleja ante sus palabras, no estaba segura de que decir o cómo actuar. Sin embargo pude ver en los ojos de Lou Fa-chan, un brillo de decisión, una flama que le brindaba esperanza y la animaba a no darse por vencida.

"Lo siento mucho Sachiko… pero creo que tendré que ceder una vez más…"

No dijimos nada más, Lou Fa pasó junto a mí y entró al salón. Yo hice lo mismo un par de minutos después, fui a mi lugar y aguardé a que la clase comenzara. Allen entró al salón al poco tiempo después acompañado de Lavi, ambos tomaron sus lugares y yo lo miré de reojo pensando en las palabras que me había dicho Lou Fa-chan. Me preguntaba ¿Qué debería hacer y qué es lo que haría él?

El tiempo se fue más rápido de lo que hubiera querido, las clases habían concluido, Sachiko tenía unos asuntos que resolver en la sala de profesores, por lo que se despidió de mí y se adelantó. No le había comentado nada de mi charla con Lou Fa, temía que se decepcionara o se enojara conmigo. Terminé de guardar mis cosas y me dispuse a salir del salón, al doblar por la esquina, me encontré con Kanda en el pasillo, estaba recargado en la pared con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados.

Al escuchar mis pasos acercarse, abrió los ojos y volteó a verme.

– ¿Kanda? – Lo llamé.

– ¿Lenalee, tienes un momento? Necesito hablar contigo… – Se enderezó y se paró enfrente de mi con su característica mirada seria.

– S-sí, claro ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunté desconcertada por la petición tan repentina.

– Acompáñame – Dijo. Lo seguí hasta el patio trasero del edificio, por donde se encontraban las canchas de soccer y voleibol.

Nos detuvimos cerca de unas bancas pero no tomamos asiento, Kanda se detuvo de golpe dándome la espalda, yo lo miré expectante y ansiosa, también algo confundida, tratando de imaginarme que era aquello que necesitaba decirme.

Kanda dio media vuelta y me miró fijamente, dio un paso hacia mí pero me mantuve tranquila mirándolo con curiosidad, se quedó en silencio un momento y justo cuando estuve a punto de preguntarle qué era lo que quería decirme, enmudecí al ver su semblante, era la primera vez que veía a Kanda ¿Avergonzado? Tenía las mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas, desvió la mirada y se llevó la mano a la nuca por acto reflejo.

– Yo… Yo quería… – Sus cejas temblaban entre enojadas y nerviosas – ¡Tsk! ¿¡Vas al baile conmigo!? – Los nervios le hicieron perder el control haciendo que terminara elevando la voz en contra de su voluntad.

Mis mejillas se encendieron, esperaba todo menos una invitación al baile por parte de Kanda. Me quedé en shock, no sabía que responder. Recordé el rostro de Allen… quería ir con él, pero también las pablas de Lou Fa resonaban en mi cabeza _"Es mi última oportunidad"._

Quizás a estas alturas Lou Fa ya habría invitado a Allen al baile. Antes de salir del salón, la vi dirigirse al lugar del peliblanco. Y por mucho que lo pensara, el hecho de que Allen llegara a rechazar a Lou Fa-chan no significaba que me elegiría a mí y menos con lo que ha pasado.

De forma tal que me ayudara a encontrar una respuesta, miré de reojo el edificio con la esperanza de que Allen apareciera buscándome para invitarme al baile.

– Y-yo… – Titubeé esperando dicha señal.

" _Espera un poco más, sólo un poco más y quizás él podría…_

 _Él podría…"_

Escuché pasos provenir del pasillo, mi corazón dio un vuelco y mis pupilas se dilataron…

Sin embargo todo esperanza que me quedaba se derrumbó al ver que un par de alumnos de otra clase cruzaron el pasillo riendo y platicando entre ellos. Apreté los parpados y respiré hondo pensando que era la mejor decisión, y por eso es que yo…

– Este bien –

– ¿Q-qué? – Preguntó Kanda, sorprendido.

– Que iré contigo al baile, Kanda – Le sonreí. El rostro de Kanda estaba totalmente sorprendido e incrédulo como si mi respuesta no fuera la que él estuviera esperando.

– Bi-bien… Entonces… paso por ti a las ocho ¿Esta bien?

– Si, me parece bien…

– Bueno, nos vemos Lenalee – Tomó sus cosas y se despidió de mí con un gesto de mano.

– Nos vemos mañana, Kanda.

El peliazul se dirigía al pasillo cuando de repente llegó Allen corriendo. Y estuvieron a punto de chocar si no fuera porque Allen logró frenarse en seco justo a tiempo. Ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente por un segundo, Kanda le sonrió socarronamente y se marchó sin decir nada, el peliblanco parecía extrañado, pero le restó importancia y se dirigió hacia mí…

 **-o-o-o-**

 **PVB DE ALLEN**

 **(DURANTE EL RESESO, TRES HORAS ANTES)**

 **.**

Me llevé una gran sorpresa al ver la cantidad de gente reunida cerca de la pizarra de avisos. Al parecer, la academia iba a organizar un baile de máscaras y todo el alumnado se mostraba muy entusiasmado con la idea. Me acerqué un poco para ver en qué consistiría dicho baile, era en dos semanas, tenías que ir de gala y portar una máscara o antifaz, daría comienzo a las ocho en punto.

En el pasado, ese baile no habría sido algo que llamara mi atención… pero ahora, parecía ser una buena oportunidad. Aunque, considerando la situación actual entre Lenalee y yo, empezaba a dudar que invitarla al baile fuera una buena idea, quizás ella no sentía algo por mí y lo que le dije aquel día en la fiesta la había molestado. Y quizás era por eso me había estado evitando todos estos días.

Sin embargo, algo en mi interior me decía lo contrario y ese sentimiento me impulsaba a intentarlo y tomar una decisión…

Regresé al salón buscando a Lavi, pero en el camino vi a For salir de la sala de maestros acompañada por el profesor Back Chang. El profesor le entregó un par de libretas, a lo que For respondió haciendo una mueca de desagrado, Back rio sonoramente y después se despidió de For con un gesto de la mano.

La chica agachó la mirada, parecía decepcionada, y yo tenía la ligera idea del por qué. Estaba al tanto de sus sentimientos hacia el profesor Chang, por lo que me acerqué a ella y al principio se sobresaltó pero después relajó el rostro al ver que se trataba de mí.

– ¿Estabas invitando a Back-sensei al baile, For? – La pelinaranja se sonrojó y desvió la mirada avergonzada.

– ¡Po-Por supuesto que no Walker! – Alzó la voz enojada, pero se dio cuenta que de nada le servía fingir y su rostro se tornó melancólico. – Él es un profesor y seria mal visto que asistiera al baile con una alumna…

– For… – Coloqué una mano sobre su hombro – Pero eso no significa que no puedan pasárselo bien, puedes platicar con él durante la fiesta, incluso podrías bailar con él alguna canción…

– Puede que tengas la razón… – Se quedó pensativa un momento y luego suspiró – ¡Pero que estoy diciendo! ¡Si ni siquiera quiero ir!

– ¿¡Ehh!? ¿En serio no iras?

– No, odio esta clase de cosas, son demasiado cursis para mí. Invitar a una persona al baile… ¡Que tontería! Además, no pretendo usar ningún tipo de vestido y no me gusta bailar, así que me aburriría muchísimo – Sonrió cruzándose de brazos – Tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

– Pero For…

– Esta bien Walker, en serio no quería ir – Me miró comprensiva – Bien… tengo que ir a mi salón, nos vemos luego… – Se despidió de mí la pelinaranja y se marchó.

Poco después el timbre sonó, me había encontrado a Lavi en las escaleras y entramos juntos al salón. Al entrar, no pude evitar mirar de reojo a Lenalee, se veía pensativa, ansiaba saber que era lo que ocurría por su cabeza, y por ello me había decido invitarla al baile y de esa manera podría descubrir cuáles eran sus verdaderos sentimientos.

 **-o-o-o-**

La última clase estaba por terminar y mientras que el profesor de física terminaba de anotar los ejercicios para la tarea, Lavi y yo hablábamos en voz baja.

– ¿Entonces piensas invitarla al baile? – Me preguntó Lavi sin despegar la vista del pizarrón anotando los ejercicios.

– Si, necesito hablar con Lenalee de mis sentimientos y preguntarle sobre los suyos, creo que el baile es una buena oportunidad para eso…

– Te ves muy decidido. Entonces… ¡Adelante! ¡Y se un hombre!

– ¿Ahh? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Lavi? ¡Yo ya soy un hombre!

Se escuchó el sonido de la campana, la case había terminado y el profesor dio unas ultimas indicaciones antes de marcharse. Poco a poco los alumnos comenzaron a recoger sus cosas y salir del salón.

– Si, pero aun te falta mucho por aprender Allen – Ambos guardábamos nuestras cosas en la mochila – Aun debes llegar a primera base y al menos besarla.

– ¡Pe-pero que dices Lavi! – Los colores se me subieron al rostro.

– ¡Justo a eso me refiero! – Me señaló – Te hace falta madurar – Me dio una palmada en la espalda.

Hice una mueca de molestia, pero inmediatamente después me distrajé al ver que Lenalee tomaba sus cosas y se dirigía a la puerta del salón, tenía que alcanzarla antes de que se marchara. Tomé mis cosas rápidamente y cuando estaba a punto de salir tras ella, una voz me detuvo.

– Wal-Walker-san… – Se acercó a mi Lou Fa con la cara sonrojada.

– ¿Are? ¡Lou Fa-san! – Le sonreí.

– Walker-san po-podría hablar contigo un momento… – La miré extrañado – ¡S-si tienes tiempo, claro! – Se apresuró a decir con nerviosismo.

– Claro Lou Fa-san ¿Qué necesitas? – Tenía que alcanzar a Lenalee, pero sabía que ella solía pasar primero a ver a su hermano antes de irse a casa, por lo que aun podía encontrarla.

– Creo que me iré adelantando Allen, tengo que pasar a ver al entrenador, te busco al rato – Lavi se levantó de su asiento y se despidió de Lou Fa antes de macharse.

La castaña y yo nos quedamos a solas en el salón, le sonreí y esperé a que me dijera aquello que quería hablar conmigo. Se veía nerviosa, jugaba ansiosamente con su cabello, enroscando entre sus dedos la punta de su largo cabello trenzado, apretó los parpados y respiró hondo.

– Walker-san yo quería… yo quería – Me miró con ojos temblorosos – Invitarte al baile…

Sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa. Agaché la mirada apenado y pasé mi mano por la nuca revolviendo mi cabello con nerviosismo.

– Vaya que sorpresa… yo no tenía idea… – Hice una pausa y la miré a los ojos – Te lo agradezco de todo corazón Lou Fa-chan, me alegra mucho que me hayas invitado, pero yo… iré al baile con otra persona… – Coloqué mi mano sobre mis hombros y pasé mis dedos por el cabello que caía detrás de mí cuello – Espero que puedas entenderlo…

– Ya veo… – Contestó Lou Fa agachando la cabeza decepcionada. Sus orbes color miel se humedecieron y al momento de parpadear, un par de lágrimas se le escaparon deslizándose por sus mejillas aun sonrojadas.

Verla me conmovió, me remordía la conciencia rechazarla, pero estaba decidido a confesarle mis sentimientos a Lenalee ese día y no podía echarme para atrás…

Me acerqué a ella y me agaché un poco para que nuestros ojos quedaran a la misma altura, con delicadeza tomé su barbilla con mis dedos y alcé su rostro. Lou Fa me miró muy apenada con los ojos llorosos, le sonreí dulcemente y con suavidad limpié las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

– Una chica tan linda como tú, no debería llorar por un idiota como yo… – El labio inferior de Lou Fa temblaba como si quisiera decir algo, pero sin conseguirlo. – No estés triste Lou Fa-chan… tienes una hermosa sonrisa. Muéstrale al mundo cuan brillante es, y no dejes que nadie la opaque, ni si quiera yo…

Las mejillas de Lou Fa se sonrojaron y se limpió con el dorso de la mano las lágrimas de sus ojos, respiró y mostró una tímida curvatura en sus labios que poco a poco se convirtió en una gran y autentica sonrisa.

– Tienes razón – Dijo con voz queda, le sonreí dulcemente, tomé su frágil mano y me acerqué para depositarle un tierno beso sobre su mejilla.

– ¿Lo ves? Así te ves más linda – Solté su rostro con delicadeza y le sonreí, su rostro estaba sonrojado por la vergüenza y el llanto, pero aun así no dejaba de sonreír.

– Gracias… – Me dijo más tranquila.

Se despidió de mí y después salió del salón. Me quede pensando un momento, pero sacudí la cabeza, tomé mis cosas y salí en busca de Lenalee.

Recorrí los pasillos de arriba a abajo buscando a Lenalee sin encontrarla por ningún lado. Sus zapatos aún estaban en su cajón, lo que indicaba que ella un seguía dentro del instituto. Bajé las escaleras a toda velocidad, el único lugar que me faltaba por revisar era el patio trasero.

Estaba desesperado, sentía que el corazón se me saldría en cualquier momento, necesitaba encontrarla lo más pronto posible, para liberarme de esta terrible opresión que sentía en el pecho. Di vuelta por el pasillo, y llevaba tanta prisa que por poco choco con Kanda, cuando entró al edificio.

Ambos nos miramos a los ojos, Kanda mostraba una de sus intimidantes y frías miradas de superioridad, pero yo me mantuve firme, mirándolo con la seguridad y tranquilidad que me era posible transmitir.

El rostro frio de Kanda dibujó una sonrisa torcida que se burlaba de mí, sus afilados dientes se asomaron entre sus labios y sus ojos emitían un chispa victorias que desconocía.

Aquella expresión me desconcertó. Y antes de que yo pudiese decir o hacer algo al respecto, se marchó sin decir palabra alguna. Lo vi alejarse, me quedé confundido por lo acaba de pasar, pero decidí dejarlo por las buenas y continuar buscando a Lenalee, que para mi sorpresa al voltear pude verla parada cerca de las canchas mirándome con asombro. Me acerqué a ella, estaba tan nervioso que sentía que el corazón se me saldría en cualquier momento.

Nunca pensé que invitar a una chica a un baile sería tan difícil, detestaba sentirme de esa manera, y muy a mi pesar, empezaba a desear traer un poco de alcohol en la sangre que me ayudara a olvidarme del miedo y así poder invitarla. Pero este no era el momento y yo tenía que afrontarlo como sea, perder el miedo y por irónico que parezca… hacerle caso a Lavi y "ser un hombre".

– Lenalee… –Le sonreí – Te estaba buscando…

– Allen-kun… ¿Necesitabas algo? – Me miró con ojos curiosos.

No en realidad, es sólo quería preguntarte algo… – Di un par de pasos a hacia ella y me llevé la mano a la nuca. Me estaba costando más trabajo de lo que esperaba, incluso el miedo era mayor a cuando le confesé que me gustaba ¿Acaso esto era eso normal?

Hice una pausa, Lenalee me miraba entre curiosa y preocupada, bajé mi mano y desvié la mirada al sentir que mis mejillas enrojecieron acaloradas. No podía basilar, tenía que ser valiente. Empuñé las manos y respiré hondo, la miré directamente a los ojos, sorprendiéndola al principio, pero no me detuve y finalmente se lo dije.

– Me preguntaba si tú… ¿Quisieras ir al baile conmigo, Lenalee? – Sentí que la presión que tenía en el pecho disminuyó al momento en que pude preguntárselo. Sin embargo, sentí una dolorosa punzada en el corazón y un vacío en el estómago al ver como esas hermosas pupilas lila que tanto me gustaban temblaban angustiadas y se ocultaban nerviosas detrás de su cabello esmeralda que caía en su frente.

– Q-qué… ¿Qué sucede, Len…? – Estaba a punto de preguntarle que sucedía, angustiado por su reacción, pero ella se me adelantó antes de que yo pudiera terminar la oración. Y me dijo algo que no me esperaba absoluto…

– Allen-kun… yo lo siento tanto… – Agachó la mirada – Alguien más ya me invito y yo… le he dicho que si… – Me dolió. El corazón se me congeló, la sangre se me bajo hasta los pies y mi mente quedo totalmente en blanco. No podía moverme, tampoco lograba articular alguna palabra – De verdad lo siento mucho… – Hubo un silencio, un cruel y desgarrador silencio… – ¿Allen… -kun? – Lenalee me miró angustiada.

Y entonces hice algo que nunca creí que haría…

Sabía actuar y era muy bueno en ello. Practiqué durante muchos años de mi vida, podría decirse que desde que inicié mi viaje junto a mi tutor Cross Marian, y si bien no era parte de mi aprendizaje dentro de la actuación, había conseguido la sonrisa perfecta…

Si, aquella que siempre les mostraba a las personas que estaban a mí alrededor para ocultar mis verdaderos sentimientos. Absolutamente creíble y autentica para los ojos ajenos, incluso había logrado engañar a mi maestro en un par de ocasiones.

Durante mucho años, aquella sonrisa falsa en mi rostro se convirtió en una máscara que me ocultaba de los demás, así como lo haría un payaso de circo que ocultaba sus lágrimas detrás de una máscara pintada y sonriente.

Sin embargo, desde aquel día en que conocí a Lenalee, terminé abandonándola. Porque ella había sido la única persona capaz de destruir mi mentira al cautivarme con sus hermosos ojos y hacerme sentir tan libre y tranquilo a su lado, y es por eso que desde ese día todas y cada una de mis sonrisas fueran sinceras para ella.

Con su dulce sonrisa y sus alegres ojos, era capaz de calmar la marea de sentimientos y de dolor que se acumulaba dentro de mí. Su calidez inundaba mi corazón de alegría, pero ahora…

Con tan sólo mirarla a los ojos me cortaba como navajas. La soledad regresó a mí, y casi de manera natural tal y como solía ser… mis labios se curvearon y formaron esa sonrisa que tanto detestaba y que en ese momento odié que ella la viera…

– Entiendo… – Dije con toda la tranquilidad que mi voz pudo lograr – Estaba bien, no hay problema – Hice una pausa, ella no dijo nada parecía estar sorprendida – ¿Puedo preguntar si esa persona es Yuu Kanda…? – Se me quebró la voz.

Pronunciar el nombre de Kanda raspaba sobre mi garganta, lo odiaba, pero más me odiaba a mí mismo por no ser capaz de llegar antes. Tenía la mirada fija en ella, sabía que mi semblante era sombrío a pesar de que sonreía y que mi cuerpo se mantenía firme a pesar de que estaba a punto de desmoronarse.

– No, no importa – Me apresure a decir, antes de que ella pudiera contestarme – Es algo que no es de mi incumbencia de todas maneras… – La mirada de Lenalee temblaba al igual que sus labios entre abiertos, era incapaz de contestarme o decirme algo. – Nos vemos luego Lenalee – Ya no podía permanecer más tiempo ahí, no podía seguir viéndola o de lo contrario sentiría que moriría. Le sonreí de nuevo y sin esperar respuesta, di media vuelta y me alejé.

Sin voltear atrás y sintiendo que con cada paso que daba, una parte de mi corazón se caía dejándolo atrás y rompiéndose en mil pedazos, rodeé el edificio. Caminaba sin sentido hasta que llegué a la parte trasera de la cancha de soccer, por donde estaba el alancen de balones.

Si Lenalee me había creído o no la sonrisa, me importaba muy poco en ese momento. Apenas me sentí completamente solo y recargué mi espalda contra la pared, depositando en ella todo el peso de mi cuerpo. Mis piernas fueron incapaces de mantenerse más tiempo de pie por lo que lentamente mi cuerpo se dejó caer, resbalando por la fría pared hasta dar con el piso, mi mirada se perdió en alguna parte del cielo.

Atónito por lo sucedido, alcé el rostro mirando hacia el cielo pero sin ver nada realmente, dejé que mi cabello cubriera mis ojos y por más que traté de hacerme el fuerte, mi ojo izquierdo me traicionó desprendiendo de él una pequeña gota salada que se deslizó con amargura por mi mejilla sin ser capaz de detenerla…

– ¿Allen? – A mi derecha escuché la voz de Lavi llamándome – ¿Qué paso…? – Lavi salía del almacén, tenía un par de balones entre las manos y su rostro mostraba preocupación y desconcierto. Soltó los balones que traía y se acercó a mí.

– Llegue tarde… – Las palabras salieron de mi garganta en un hilo de voz – No lo logre…

Yo falle…

 **CONTINUARA….**

 **PROXIMO CAPITULO: "TESTIGO"**

 **¿Creyeron que el fic había caído en hiatus? ¡Pues no! ¡Ya está de regreso! Y sé que querrán colgarme por lo que sucedió… ¡Peroooo! la buena noticia es que… ¡ya tengo el capítulo siguiente! Sólo me falta revisarle algunas cosas de redacción y ortografía, por lo que, estaré subiéndolo muy pronto, ¡Estén al pendiente! :D**

 **PD: Lo deje un poco más largo esta vez para que me perdonen! ;n;**

 **¡Nos leemos en el próximo! Si te gustó, no olvides dejarme un RW yo y mis duendes te lo agradeceremos! xD**

 **Bye byee!**


	14. Testigo

**Un nuevo capítulo de:**

 **Sumergido en el más dulce sueño**

 **.**

 **CAPITULO XIV**

" **TESTIGO"**

 **.**

– ¿Allen? – A mi derecha escuché la voz de Lavi llamándome – ¿Qué paso…? – Lavi salía del almacén, tenía un par de balones entre las manos y su rostro mostraba preocupación y desconcierto. Soltó los balones que traía y se acercó a mí.

– Llegue tarde… – Las palabras salieron de mi garganta en un hilo de voz – No lo logre… Yo falle…

Lavi agachó la mirada, no dijo nada, cosa que le agradecí. Estaba seguro que él entendía a qué me refería, y antes de darme algún buen consejo o ánimos, lo que realmente necesitaba era tenerlo junto a mí y saber que no estaba solo. Colocó una mano sobre mi hombro y guardo silencio, esperando a que pudiese recuperar el sentido y contarle lo que paso.

Una lágrima se escapó de mi ojo derecho. Perdí la noción del tiempo, permanecí en la misma sin decir palabra alguna, durante un rato la única señal de vida en mí (por así decirlo) era el sutil vaivén que hacia mi pecho al inhalar y exhalar. Una acción tan natural y cotidiana que en ese momento ardía sobre mi pecho con cada suspirar.

Con la mirada perdida sobre el cielo, disidí que no me permitiría dejar escapar ni una sola lagrima más, no volvería a llorar, ya me lo había prometido hace tiempo y estaba dispuesto a cumplirlo…

Lavi seguía sentado junto a mí con la mirada puesta sobre los alumnos que practicaban soccer en la cancha. Sus calculadores y analíticos ojos, buscaban entre todas las posibilidades, hechos que pudieran darle pistas sobre lo que me acongojaba.

Rodeé mis piernas con mis brazos, las abracé contra mi pecho y escondí el rostro entre mis rodillas.

– Alguien más invitó a Lenalee… – Finalmente hablé – No lo entiendo… pensé que ella también sentía algo por mi… y aun así eligió a otro – Levanté un poco la vista sin separar el rostro de mis rodillas – Soy yo quien se ha engañado todo este tiempo Lavi, buscando algo donde no lo hay, creyendo que el sentimiento era mutuo, cuando en realidad… sólo era mío. Debí darme cuenta antes, es por eso que ella… – Titubeé – No me correspondió…

– No digas eso Allen – La voz de Lavi se escuchaba tan serena y firme para mis oídos – Desconozco las razones por las cuales Lenalee haya aceptado ir con alguien más, pero… no debes darte por vencido, además, ya lo habíamos hablado, aquella vez no fue una confesión clara. Probablemente ella continua sin saber cuáles son tus verdaderos sentimientos – Lo miré aturdido – Deberías intentar ser más directo la próxima vez, dejar en claro lo que sientes por ella o incluso hacer que ella te dé una respuesta en ese momento…

Lavi podría estar en lo cierto y una parte de mí quería creer en ello, pero la otra no sabía con qué cara vería a Lenalee los días siguientes, al menos hasta que ese malentendido se aclarara.

– Gracias Lavi, tienes razón… – Una sonrisa a medias se dibujó en mi rostro, dejé de esconder mi rostro y me froté los ojos. Permanecí en silencio mirando hacia el frente.

– ¿Y… piensas ir al baile después de todo? – Preguntó animando la conversación.

– Si – Contesté sin dudar.

– ¿Planeas invitar a alguien más o iras por tu cuenta?

– Ya se con quien iré – Le sonreí, Lavi me miró sorprendido, pero después sonrió y asintió sin decir más.

 **FIN POV ALLEN**

 **.**

Al día siguiente las cosas empeoraron- La comunicación entre Allen y yo se había deteriorado, y aun que siempre nos saludamos al llegar, y se dirigiera a mí como si nada hubiese pasado, el brillo en sus ojos plateados se había opacado, la hermosa sonrisa que siempre me mostraba, ahora parecía corrompida. Sentí que mi corazón se caería en mil pedazos al pensar que había tomado la decisión equivocada, sacrificar mi propia felicidad por la de los demás, no sólo me hería a mí, sino que también había herido a Allen, alejándolo de mí…

Lou Fa también se había ido completamente, Sachiko tenía contacto con ella muy de vez en cuando, mientras que a mí no volvió a dirigirme la palabra, incluso se había cambiado de asiento, ya no estaba junto a nosotras. Tenía muchas dudas con respecto a lo que había pasado entre Allen y Lou Fa, si irían juntos al baile o no, si todo el dolor que había causado valdría la pena y ella tuviera la oportunidad de confesarle sus sentimientos a Allen.

Varios días después supe por Sachiko que, efectivamente, Lou Fa-chan había invitado a Allen-kun al baile, pero que esté la había rechazado, también se decía que muchas chicas habían intentado invítalo, pero él rechazo a todas y cada una de ellas, con la excusa de que ya tenía pareja. ¿Quién era? Era todo un misterio y nadie sabía de quien se podría tratar.

Dos días antes del baile, me dirigía hacia el salón de maestros buscando al profesor River para entregarle la lista de alumnos asistentes, en el camino me encontré a Road platicando animadamente con sus amigas por el pasillo.

– ¿Entonces él te invitó? – Preguntó una de ellas emocionada.

– Por supuesto – Road se percató de mí presencia y respondió a sus amigas sin dejar de lanzarme una feroz y sarcástica mirada. Su voz también se elevó lo suficiente para que fuera perfectamente audible para mí. – Yo siempre fui su mejor opción, ya sabes, él pasa mucho tiempo conmigo, era lógico que vendría a mi… – Y de manera descara me sonrío de burlonamente y me miró de forma desafiante.

¡Tenía que ser una broma de mal gusto! ¡No era verdad! no podía ser verdad que después de haberme invitado y ser rechazado, Allen haya decidió llevar a Road al baile…

Pero por mucho que aquella situación me doliera, no tenía cara para enfrentarlo, ni mucho menos tenía el derecho de preguntarle o pedirle alguna explicación… Ya que yo misma había tomado una decisión de no ir con él y no podía sentirme arrepentida.

Ya no había mucho que pudiera hacer, tendría que esperar a que llegara el día del baile y rogar porque todo haya sido una mala broma de Kamelot.

 **-o-o-o-**

La noche del baile me encontraba sola en casa terminando de arreglarme y estar lista a la hora que había acordado con Kanda. Mi hermano mayor Komui, como era el director de la academia, tenía que adelantarse a las instalaciones para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden antes de que llegaran los alumnos.

Y tal como habíamos quedamos, Kanda llegó puntualmente a las ocho de la noche, vestía con un elegante smoking negro y una camisa blanca, la corbata la llevaba floja del cuello y traía puesto un chaleco del mismo color que el saco.

Salí a su encuentro, casi tropecé con los tacones al bajar las escaleras, lo que provocó una sutil sonrisa en el peliazul, y que además le siguió uno de sus típicos comentarios para molestarme "¿Segura que puedes andar en tacones con ese par de pies izquierdos?". Hice una mueca de disgusto que sólo consiguió hacerlo sonreír más.

Cuando llegamos a la academia, nos dimos cuenta que las instalaciones no se veían tan diferentes a cómo estaba durante el día, llegamos al salón principal donde se llevaría a cabo del evento y nos llevamos una gran sorpresa, los chicos del departamento de ciencias, habían puesto todo su empeño por decorar el salón de manera que pareciera como si te trasladara a otra época, en donde los príncipes y las princesas se reunían para danzar y celebrar algún acontecimiento.

Antes de entrar nos colocamos los antifaces, el mío era un antifaz en forma de mariposa color morado que combinaba con mi vestido de una sola pieza en colores lilas claros y oscuros. La tela era de seda, un vestido bastante sencillo pero bonito que me llegaba un poco más debajo de las rodillas. Un listón blanco lo rodeaba por la cintura adornándolo con un moño del lado derecho.

Mientras que el antifaz de Kanda era de un color azul profundo lizo, que llevaba los bordes delineados en color plata.

Cuando entramos al salón ya había muchos alumnos platicando o riendo con sus amigos, muchos otros se paseaban por la mesa de bocadillos. Revisé con la mirada todo el lugar buscando alguna señal de Allen o de Road, pero no pude ver a ninguno de los dos.

Nos acomodamos en una de las mesas desocupadas, tan pronto como tomamos haciendo Kanda se deshizo del saco que comenzaba a incomodarle por lo ajustado y caluros que estaba. A lo lejos pude ver a Lou Fa acompañada de Rikei que platicaban alegremente con un par de amigos su suyos. Sachiko me había comentado el otro día, que Rikei había invitado a Lou Fa-chan al baile, días después de que había sido rechazada por Allen. Como ambos se llevaban bastante bien, supuse que se lo pasarían en grande junto a sus amigos.

Sonreí melancólicamente al pensar que ninguna de nosotras pudo ir al baile con la persona que quería, menos Sachiko, Lavi la había invitado casi inmediatamente después de que se supo lo del baile, parece ser que las cosas entre ellos marchaban bastante bien. Y debo admitir que era bastante gracioso ver a Sachiko tan feliz, durante dos semanas tuve que soportar verla flotar en nubes rosas de algodón. Ella estaba muy entusiasmada, podía verla reír y platicar con el pelirrojo en una de las mesas cercanas a la nuestra.

En cuanto nos vieron llegar nos saludaron haciendo señales con la mano, para indicarnos que fuéramos a sentarnos junto con ellos, pero Kanda hizo una mueca de disgusto y los ignoró, por lo que Lavi y Sachiko terminaron cambiándose de mesa para sentarse junto a nosotros.

Kanda no estaba muy contento con la idea, pero no se quejó, yo sabía que en el fondo no le desagradaba la idea de pasar el rato con amigos. El lugar poco a poco se fue llenando cada vez más de alumnos, pero no había señales del peliblanco por ningún lado, sentía que el tiempo pasaba lentamente torturándome con cada minuto. Mis dudas y miedos crecían más y más, Road tampoco se había aparecido por el lugar, lo que aumentaba las posibilidades de que, efectivamente, ellos vendrían juntos.

 **-o-o-o-**

No muy lejos de la academia se encontraba la Mansión Noah. Road se encontraba sentada sobre un enorme sillón floreado, llevaba puesto un vestido morado con rosa bastante abultado que le llegaba más o menos a la altura de las rodillas. Su cabello iba suelto, acompañado por una diadema del mismo color de su vestido, que llevaba una flor azul en el lado izquierdo.

Miraba por la ventana mientras lamia una paleta de caramelo despreocupadamente. Los gemelos Debit y Jasdero se acercaron a ella, estaban a medio arreglar.

– ¿Tú también vas al baile? – Preguntó Jasdero.

– ¿En serio alguien te invito? ¡No lo puedo creer! – Secundo Debito con voz burlona. – ¿Ya es tarde, no será que te habrán dejado plantada, verdad? – Preguntó con sarcasmo.

Road echó un vistazo al reloj de pared y una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su rostro. Faltaban cinco minutos para que dieran las diez en punto.

– Mi pareja está a punto de llegar…

.

.

Allen conducía tranquilamente por la solitaria calle, el clima de la noche le pareció bastante agradable, bajó la ventanilla dejando circular el aire, importándole poco si este le alborotaba el cabello recién peinado.

"Puedes llevarte el auto, no quiero que mi pupilo llegue a casa de una chica a pie" Repetía en su mente las palabras que Cross Marian le dijo antes de salir. Tomó las llaves el auto no muy convencido de que fuera una buena idea.

– Seguro después me cobrara el "favor" – Dijo en voz alta.

Subió el volumen de la radio para distraerse en lo que llegaba a la casa de su acompañante. Al poco tiempo estacionó el auto frente a una gran casa color marrón con barrotes blancos, bajo del vehículo y suspiró, acomodó su cabello y se detuvo frente a la puerta para tocar el timbre.

Una luz se encendió y la puerta se abrió lentamente.

.

.

– Ya está aquí – Dijo Road mirando fijamente hacia la ventana captando la atención de los gemelos.

.

.

– ¡Llegas tarde Walker! – Reclamó la chica pelinaranja, tenía los brazos sobre las caderas y agitaba el pie de arriba para abajo en forma de reproche.

Allen abrió grandes los ojos y se apresuró a revisar su reloj, esbozó una sonrisa y suspiró.

– Pero si son las diez con un minuto…

– Un minuto tarde es un minuto ¿Qué acaso nadie te enseñó que no debes hacer esperar a una chica? – For se cruzó de brazos molesta.

– Hmmm… espero que esto pueda remediarlo – Allen le entregó un bonito ramo de flores que traía oculto detrás de su espalda.

– ¿¡Q-qué significa esto!? – Preguntó con la cara completamente roja. – ¡Habíamos acordado que iría al baile contigo si no había ninguna de estas cosas cursis!

– Si, lo sé – Allen se rascó la mejilla – Sólo pensé que era un bonito detalle de agradecimiento por acompañarme… – Sonrió – Además… Me parece que habías dicho que: "Sólo irías al baile si no te obligaba a usar un ridículo vestido" – Trató de imitar la voz chillona y regañona de For, lo que la sonrojar más. – ¡Y mírate! ¡Estas usando uno! – La pelinaranja se avergonzó y frunció el ceño al sentirse atrapada. Traía puesto un bonito vestido color rosa pálido, sencillo pero que le sentaba de maravilla.

– Bu-bueno es que y-yo… yo sólo… – Balbuceó nerviosa sin saber cómo justificarse.

– Te ves muy bien – Allen le sonrió dulcemente y le entregó el ramo de flores que ella aceptó con una sonrisa.

– G-gracias… – Contestó con una tímida sonrisa en sus labios.

– ¿Nos vamos? – Preguntó Allen estirando su brazo para que ella pudiera tomarlo

– ¡Si! – For se acercó a él y lo tomó por el brazo, ambos subieron al auto y se encaminaron al baile.

.

.

– Ehhh… ¡Con su permiso! – La puerta se abrió y una persona alta, de tez morena y cabello ondulado entró sorprendiendo a los gemelos, que abrieron los ojos de par en par al verlo.

– ¡Tyki! – Saltó Road de su asiento para recibir a su primo y correr a abrazarlo de manera infantil.

– ¿Road? ¿Ya estas lista? – Preguntó el moreno.

– ¿No me diga que tu acompañante es… es…? – Debit señaló incrédulo al recién llegado.

– ¿Tyki? – Terminó la frase Jasdero.

– Asi es, Tyki no quería ir acompañado por ninguna de esas mujeres feas que lo invitaron al baile. Por eso yo era su mejor opción.

– Lo cierto es que tú querías que Allen te invitara, pero como no lo hizo entonces tú… – Debito fue golpeado bruscamente por una zapatilla que dio directo en su cara.

Jasdero se apresuró a ayudar a Debit a reincorporarse. Tyki suspiró y fue a recoger la zapatilla de Road para después ayudarle a colocársela como si se tratase de una princesa.

– ¿Entonces nos vamos? – Preguntó Tyki, abriendo la puerta.

Los cuatro Noah subieron a la limosina que los esperaba para llevarlos al baile.

 **-o-o-o-**

 **POV Allen**

For y yo nos colocamos el antifaz antes de entrar, yo había conseguido uno color plata con adornos en gris oscuro, mientras que el de For era blanco con piedritas brillosas en los bordes con un par de plumas blancas al frente.

Al entrar llamamos la atención de varios de los asistentes, quienes inmediatamente voltearon a vernos, For empezó a sentirse incomoda, por lo que tomé su mano y le sonreí para animarla. Cruzamos por el salón hasta ocupar una de las mesas disponibles, la gente no paraba de mirarnos y hablar en voz baja. No le di importancia, ayudé a For a tomar asiento y fue ahí cuando mi mirada se cruzó con los conocidos ojos purpura de Lenalee.

Se veía realmente hermosa, sonreí e hice una reverencia desde mi lugar para saludarla, ella también sonrió ligeramente. Tomé asiento junto a For y comenzamos a platicar y reír sobre un programa de televisión que había visto la pelinaranja.

Fui por un par de bocadillos a la mesa del centro, tomé una de las bandejas y comencé a servirme indiscriminadamente. A lo lejos vi a Lenalee platicando animadamente con Kanda, algo extraño, porque Kanda parecía divertido, no tenía su acostumbrada malhumorada cara y verlos me provocó un nudo en el estómago, de pronto perdí el apetito y mejor regresé con For.

– Wow, eso es poca comida, pensé que llenarías la mesa con bocadillos – Comentó al verme llegar.

– ¿Te gustaría comer afuera? Me abruma estar rodeado de tanta gente… – For no dijo nada, solo asintió y nos marchamos.

.

.

Pasamos casi toda la fiesta sentados sobre el pasto de las canchas del patio trasero que estaban cerca del salón principal, a lo lejos se podía escuchar la música y el murmullo de la gente. Con esfuerzo logramos terminarnos todos los bocadillos que habíamos traído, estuvimos platicando un rato sobre cosas triviales de la escuela, hasta que nos quedamos en silencio un rato.

– ¿Estás seguro que quieres estar aquí afuera, Walker? – Pregunto For rompiendo el silencio – Quiero decir, la fiesta es allá adentro, a mi estas cosas no me interesan, pero seguramente habrá mucha gente que estará esperándote – Dio un sorbó a su vaso con ponche.

– Estoy bien For, no es mi tipo de ambiente de todas maneras… – Contesté sin darle mucha importancia.

– Hmm déjame adivinar… – Dio otro sorbo a su ponche – ¿Esto tiene algo que ver con Lee, verdad? – Infirió la pelinaranja. Agaché la mirada sin responder, For sonrió de lado deduciendo que mi silencio decía que estaba en lo cierto. – Ahhh estos triángulos amorosos…

– Siento mucho lo de Lou Fa-chan… yo… – Dije al recordar que For era la mejor a miga de Lou Fa-chan y que seguramente estará al tanto de lo que paso el día que me invito al baile.

– Lou Fa-chan estará bien, es más fuerte de lo que ella cree – Contestó con una sonrisa – Se recuperara pronto, estoy segura.

Volteé a verla sorprendido y sonreí sintiéndome más tranquilo por Lou Fa, realmente me había preocupado mucho por ella y temía que mis palabras la hayan lastimado demasiado…

For sonrió y fijó su mirada en el cielo estrellado, suspiró y sin voltearme a ver dijo:

– Eres un debilucho… – Dijo en voz baja pero perfectamente audible.

– ¿Ah? – pregunté desconcertado.

– Voy a creer que al primer tropiezo te rindas… – Volteó a verme con el ceño fruncido – Pensé que tenías más agallas Walker…

– Pero es que yo… – Traté de excusarme.

– ¡Pero es que nada! – Subió el tono de voz – ¡No te auto-compadezcas! No justifiques tu falta de valor con las acciones de otras personas… – For se levantó de su lugar y se paró justo enfrente de mí con los brazos en la cintura – ¿Tu la quieres, no es así? ¿¡Entonces qué haces aquí esperando a ver qué pasa!? ¡Ve por ella! ¿Y que si no vino como tu pareja al baile? ¡Eso no significa que no puedas pasarla bien con ella! ¿No fue eso lo que me dijiste? ¡Así que andando! ¡No esperes más y ve!

– For… – La miré sorprendido, mis mejillas se ruborizaron y solté una pequeña risita – Gracias…

– No pierdas el tiempo agradeciéndomelo ¡Date prisa! ¡El baile ya casi termina!

– Pero…

– Regresare al salón con Lou Fa y Rikei, así que no te preocupes por mí – Su rostro que antes estaba furioso, ahora se había transformado en un sonrisa confortante.

Le devolví el gesto sonriéndole dulcemente, hice una reverencia y salí corriendo en busca de Lenalee.

 **FIN POV Allen**

 **-o-o-o-**

Salí un momento del gran salón, me sentía bastante abrumada, me recargo sobre la pared y me quite el antifaz. Kanda se había quedado discutiendo con Lavi acerca del entrenamiento de soccer, por lo que aproveché para salir un rato y tomar aire. La noche era hermosa, la luna brillaba con un intenso resplandor blanco acompañado por pequeños destellos amarillos que cubrían el oscuro cielo.

Escuché pasos detrás de mí, volteé lentamente y me encontré con los hermosos ojos plata de Allen, que aun con el antifaz puesto relucían bajo la tenue luz. Se detuvo a unos metros frente a mí, me miraba sorprendido, su respiración estaba agitada, se quitó el antifaz del rostro y se acercó.

– Lenalee…

– ¿Allen-kun? ¿Qué sucede?

– Yo… vine corriendo hasta aquí, para verte… – Se detuvo a escasos centímetros de mí.

– ¿P-para verme? – Me puse nerviosa, mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza por la cercanía que había entre nosotros.

– Hay… Hay algo que quiero decirte – Involuntariamente mi cuerpo reaccionó dando un paso hacia atrás, pero Allen dio un paso más hacia el frente acercándose cada vez más.

Mis piernas ya no encontraron más camino y mi espalda chocó contrala pared.

– ¿Y qué es eso que quieres decirme? – Los labios me temblaron, las mejillas se me ruborizaron y mis pupilas se detuvieron fijamente sobre los ojos de Allen.

Allen colocó su mano sobre la pared, me dio la impresión de que estaba impidiendo que saliera corriendo de ahí. Sus mejillas también se ruborizaron, desvió la mirada un momento y luego me miró directamente a los ojos.

El silencio invadió la atmosfera por un momento, hasta que los tiernos labrios de Allen se abrieron.

– Desde hace tiempo quería decirte que yo… – Sus pupilas temblaron y el cabello de su frente se deslizó cubriéndole parcialmente el rostro – Que yo… – Agachó la mirada y tomó aire – Que tú me gustas mucho Lenalee – Me miró a los ojos, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, su pecho se movía agitado y casi podía percibir el palpitar de su corazón.

– A-Allen-kun…– Tartamudeé.

– ¡Me gustas mucho! – Continuó – Y por ridículo o increíble que suene yo… y-yo me enamore de ti desde la primera vez que te vi, ese día bajo el árbol de cerezo… – Su brazo dejo de apoyarse en la pared y se deslizó hacia mí, acariciando mi mejilla – Y me vuelvo loco… con tan sólo verte junto a Kanda. Yo… sentí que te perdería – Su mirada se detuvo en mis labios – No puedo perderte, no puedo dejarte ir…

Allen tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y lo atrajo lentamente hacia él, sus ojos se cerraron y su dulce aliento acarició mis labios. Se detuvo un momento y después nuestros labios se rosaron entre ellos.

Basto con un ligero toque de sus labios para sentir que mi cuerpo se estremecía. Comencé a sentir unas terribles ganas de salir corriendo de ahí, pero como si Allen se hubiese anticipado a mis intenciones, aferró sus manos a mi rostro y aumentó la presión sobre sus labios para convertir el roce en un profundo y dulce beso…

El viento fresco soplaba sobre nosotros agitando nuestros cabellos, La música y el ruido que se escuchaba dentro del salón enmudeció, despejando de la atmosfera todo aquel ruido que fuera ajeno a nosotros.

Poco a poco me fui dejándome llevar, el miedo se esfumo, mis ojos se cerraron para concentrarse en todas esas sensaciones que sólo Allen era capaz de despertar a mí.

Mis manos perdieron fuerza y las piernas se me debilitaron, pensé que caería en cualquier momento…

Nuestros labios se separaron con pesar luego de un momento. Mis ojos se quedaron clavados en los suaves y carnosos labios de Allen, que pasaron de ser pálidos a un tono rosa claro irresistiblemente atractivo. Allen recargó su frente contra la mía, sus ojos miraban fijamente mis labios entre abiertos recuperando el aire que les había sido robado.

– No puedo perderte… no sin antes saber qué es lo que realmente sientes por mi… – Su voz salió casi como un susurro – Yo… ¿Te gusto Lenalee? ¿Sientes algo por mí? ¿Estás enamorada de Kanda? – No lo dejé terminar, coloqué mi dedo índice sobre sus labios silenciándolo.

Me miró sorprendido y sin comprender. Lo miré con una dulce sonrisa y acaricié su cabello apartando aquellas finas hebras blancas que ocultaban sus ojos de mí.

– Me gustas Allen – Mis mejillas se ruborizaron y mis ojos se humedecieron.

La felicidad y la conmoción me hicieron derramar un par de lágrimas que se deslizaron lentamente por mi rostro. Los suaves dedos de Allen no tardaron en retenerlas, las limpio con delicadeza y después me sonrió, con una sonrisa tan dulce y bella que me cautivo por completo.

Enredé mis dedos entre sus cabellos y acaricie su nuca. Las manos de Allen recorrieron mis hombros y brazos hasta rodearme por la cintura y atraer mi cuerpo hacia el de él y sellar nuestro pacto de sentimientos con un beso.

Cerramos los ojos y nos dejamos llevar, saboreándonos el uno a otro, fundiendo nuestro aliento y volviéndonos uno bajo el manto estelar, permitiéndole a la luna ser el único testigo de nuestro primer beso…

"Permanezcamos así por siempre… Allen"

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Como se los prometí! Terminé el segundo capítulo muy rápido! Y ahí está el lindo besito que tanto me estuvieron pidiendo/exigiendo xD**

 **Quede bastante satisfecha con este capítulo y el anterior, espero que también para ustedes haya sido de su agrado y que el tan esperado beso entre Allen y Lenalee haya valido la pena :)**

 **También espero que este capi haya podido reconciliar a sus corazón rotos por el capitulo anterior, que varios de ustedes casi, casi me cuelgan o queman viva jajaja.**

 **Por otra parte muchas gracias a todas esas personitas que me han estado dejando RW, mis duendes y yo estamos muy contentos y sus comentarios siempre nos animan :D**

 **Pues no estamos leyendo en el próximo! Si te gustó este capi no olvides dejarme un RW**

 **Bye byeee!**


End file.
